I Wish I Would've Told You
by ZUTARiAN aNG3L
Summary: Katara realizes that she likes Zuko once he moves out of state. But when he comes back, she's already dating someone else. And that person is making everything even more complicated for the two to admit their feelings. AU. Zutara.
1. One

Katara sat her bedroom window, staring out as the sun arose in the sky---piercing the morning fog with its vivid crimson color. She was already dressed to go to school, but school doesn't start until around seven. It wasn't even six yet. Usually, she's never up this early. Unless her older brother, Sokka, is snoring loud enough to wake her up in her room. Why did she have to have a room right next to him?

Katara's eyes began to glaze over with water, her mind flooding with memories of Zuko. He'd left yesterday to move back to California with his family. Zuko never told anyone the exact reason of why he was moving, just that he felt it was time to return home._ I miss you, Zuko, why did you have to go?_ Katara thought to herself.

She looked across from her, where there were photographs of them plastered all over her wall. She glanced at the one with her and him at the county fair. Zuko gave a weak smile, while Katara beamed proudly next to him, grabbing hold of Zuko's arm. They stood next to the ferris wheel where Toph and Aang were in the background to ride next.

Katara glanced at another image, where Zuko stood soaking wet from the water she'd splashed on him at the beach. Then, she looked at the photo they took only three days ago--when Zuko had told them he was moving. The whole group was present in this photo, all of them smiling next to each other. Katara looked at herself in the photo--where she stood next to Zuko.

_I can't believe he's gone_, she thought. Distant anger began to float through her blood. She wanted to be angry at Zuko, but she couldn't. It's not like it was his fault he had to leave. Deep inside, she was furious with herself for using his movement as an excuse for her reason of not telling Zuko how she truly felt. She never really noticed the feelings before, until school began once again and Zuko came back from summer vacation with short, shaggy black hair and a few inches taller than he was before.

_"BEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!" _The noise startled Katara, and shocked her away from reminescing the time she spent with Zuko._ I thought I turned this thing off_, Katara thought, reaching for her alarm clock. She noticed it was six o'clock--an hour before shcool is scheduled to begin. Katara jumped up from her place on her bead, and headed for Sokka's room. Sokka's alarm clock never could wake the heavy sleeper up, so it was her duty to make sure her bum of a brother was up and ready for school.

Katara didn't bother knocking on his door----she knew he wouldn't hear it. She opened the door and hesitantly walked inside. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, nearly tripping her up. She blindly reached for her brother's bed, where Sokka was hanging halfway from it---his pillow wet from drool, and loud snores coming from his body. "Sokka, wake up," Katara said, shaking him back and forth. He moved slightly, but still he was deep in sleep.

"Wake up," she repeated, shaking at his body more violently than she previously had. Sokka turned on his back, mumbling, "...yummy catcus juice.....hey mushroom....such a friendly mushroom....give me more cactus juice, Suki...."

Katara became impatient, then just whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Sokka yelled drowsily, rubbing the back of his head.

"Get. Up," Katara said, heading for the door. She switched the lights on, and left his room. Once out, she realized just how much it reeked in there. Breathing fresh air never felt so good.

Katara jeaded for the kitchen in the small house. Her grandmother---whom she called Gran-Gran---was standing behind the stove, flipping pancakes. The kitchen was bathed with a sweet, buttery aroma.

"Hey Gran-Gran," Katara greeted, walking over to give her grandmother a hug. She loved living with her grandmother, but there was still a part of her that deeply missed her parents. Her was father overseasm fighting in the war, and her mother passed away when she was younger. But somehow, living here, in New York with her friends made life a little easier to bare. Too bad _all_ of her friends couldn't be there.

"Hello hon, where's Sokka?" Gran-Gran asked, returning her grand-daughter's hug. "You would think he'd be down here by now."

"Yeah, Sokka's never far when there's the smell of food clouding the air, " Katara laughed, grabbing a plate of pancakes from the counter as she headed for the dining table.

"Pancakes??" Sokka asked, struggling to put his shirt on as he came into the kitchen. Katara watched her brother devour three pancakes in four large bites. He grabbed his plate and set it in the sink, clutching his bookbag. "Ready to go?" Sokka asked his sister.

Katara was almost done with her food and continued to eat as she pushed her chair into the table. "Alright, I am now. Let's go," Katara said as she slung her shoulder bag on her shoulder and headed out the door, calling out a simple goodbye to her grandmother before she left.

----------------------------------------

"C'mon, hurry---we're gonna be late!!" Suki screamed at Katara as the ahllway filled with other students who rushed to get to their classes. Suki clutched Katara's arm and practically dragged her through the crowded hallway. People pushed her left and right, almost even knocking her off balance. Suki seemed unphased by it all, and continued on as if nothing happened.

The two made it to Honors Literature with Mr. Zhao three minutes before the bell class was silent as Suki and Katara walked into the class. Everyone's eyes were glued to them. Mr. Zhao was seated at his desk in the back of the room, grading papers. Katara hurried to her desk, hoping not to disturb him. It was odd that Mr. Zhao wasn't at the front lecturing the class about how important his course was like he usually is.

The school counselor came into the room and gestured for Mr. Zhao to come to the door. Zhao set down his readnig glasses and stiffly walked to the door, but not before assigning loads of classwork for the students to complete before class ended. Katara immediately got started reading the literature passage from the textbook when Mr. Zhao stood at the door to talk to the counselor.

Mr. Zhao obviously cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of his students. "Attention. This is Jet, he will be joining our class for the rest of the semester." Mr. Zhao moved from the doorway so that a tall, brown-haired male stepped inside the classroom. He had caramel skin, and wore a devious smirk on his face before the class.

"Jet, sit in any available seat until I assign a permanent one for you," Mr. Zhao instructed. Jet shouldered his bookbag as he strided over to the seat beside Katara's desk. He leaned on the chair's back and glanced at the board for the day's assignments.

Mr. Zhao walked outside the classroom to discuss school matters with the counselor. The class immediately began to chatter, haulting their reading for the class. Mr. Zhao popped his head into the room and shouted out, "That does not mean talk! Shut up and get this work done before I assign you another project.

Mr. Zhao closed the door for good, and the class yet again began talking once more. Paper balls flew across the room. Katara began talking to Suki, laughing about an inside joke with one another. There was a light tap on her shoulder, causing her to turn around. It was the new guy, Jet, leaned over his desk to her.

"Where are we supposed to find the passage for the first assignment?" he asked her.

"Oh...um, it's in the green book, Elements of Literature. You'll find the passage on page 467," she answered.

Jet smirked, "Thanks.....?"

"Katara," she smiled.

"_Katara_," Jet said.

"Hey, do you mind if I get your number, y'know, in case I need to ask you something about homework?" Jet asked kindly.

Katara lightly blushed as she ripped off the edge of notebook paper from her binder and scribbled her cell number onto it. She handed him the paper.

"Thanks," he replied just as Zhao walked back into the room. There was one last paper ball that flew across the room, instantly building fury into the broad shouldered man. He began lecturing the entire class about it for 30 minutes straight. Katara couldn't care how long he lectured them, the more he talked, the less she had to do work. He could talk all class period all she cared.

Mr. Zhao glanced at the clock, then glared daggers at his students, "The bell is about to ring in a couple of minutes. I want these ten assignments on the board completed by tomorrow. Bring it to me before you enter homeroom."

The class groaned loudly. "SHUT UP!!" Mr. Zhao yelled, walking back to his desk.

A couple of minutes passed by of the class working dutifully in silence, reading each passage and writing an 800 minimum word essay for each literature selection. As Katara worked on her third essay, Jet slipped a folded sheet of paper on her desk, She glanced at him with confusion written on her face before she decided to read the note after class ended.

--------------------------------

_BRRRING RING!!_ The bell sounded. She hurridly packed all her work into her shoulder bag, and rushed out of the class, where Suki was leaning on the wall waiting for her. Katara had the note clutched in her hand, and as she unfolded it, she looked around for Jet, but he was somehow swallowed into the mass crowd. Katara finished unfolding the paper and began to read it, with Suki at her side. It read----


	2. Two

**Oh, disclaimer, don't avatar, so pleez don't sue.!!**

* * *

She unfolded the note, and before she could read it, Sokka emurged from the crowd of students in the hall and snatched it. He gave Suki, his girlfriend, a kiss on the cheek and a short hug. He looked at Katara curiously, as his eyes scanned the note. " Sokka, give it back!" Katara yelled, reaching for the note in her brother's hands. Instantly, his 'brotherly insticts' kicked in," Who's this Jet boy, Katara?" he demanded. Katara looked up at her brother, and glanced away nervously and her eyes began to frantically move about searching for an explanation.

"None of your business," Katara shot back, still reaching for the note Sokka clutched.

"It is my business, and I've heard alot of this boy Jet, and he's trouble. I just know it." Sokka said.

"How do you know about him when he's new here?" Katara questioned. _He's lying, he just doesn't want me to see him,_ Katara thought.

"He's not new here, he left in the middle of last year and had transferred to some mental institution. People said they thought he was crazy, always wanting revenge. So now I guess he's back."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to, your not going to that so-called 'study date' with Jet. I don't want you anywhere near him, he's bad news, Katara."

"What? How'd you know about the study--"

"The note,Katara," he said, cutting her off.

"Its not up to you whether I go or not. Its up to Gran-Gran and me," Katara stated, walking away from her brother and Suki. She pushed through all the people in the hall and finally reached the outside of the school. She leaned against the wall of the building, wrapped in her thoughts. Her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her baby blue and white colored phone and looked at the caller i.d. to see Zuko's name appear on her screen,

"Hello?" Katara answered.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?

"Its Zuko, how's life down there?" Zuko said, making conversation.

"Okay, I guess. I just walked away from Sokka lecturing me." Katara sighed.

"Lecturing about what?"

"This new boy in my class named Jet, and I'm 'sposed to meet him at the library today. but Sokka keeps telling me he's bad news and all."

"Jet? Jet's not new, he went to Kyoshi High last year."

_Why does everyone seem to know him? _Katara said to herself.

"You can't be around him."

"Uh, not you too. What are you gonna say he's a 'loose cannon' or he's 'lost his marbles'? Oh, I know, you'll tell me that he's just a-"

"Katara, I'm serious. Stay away from him." Zuko said sternly.

Katara huffed," What do you know about him?"

"More than enough. He's a dog, don't get caught up with him."

"Whatever. I'm sick of everyone running around telling me a whole load of crap, " Katara said, getting more aggravated by the minute.

" Its not crap, its truth"

"What you call me for, to just lecture me about how wrong Jet is?" Katara snapped.

"No, I'm just look-"

"Your just what? Looking out for me? Is that what your doing? Well I never asked for that. So just, just...leave me alone," She said with one last huff, and hung up on Zuko.

--

Zuko wandered the halls of Sozin's Private High School Academy alone as kids gawked and awed at the large scar across the left side of his face. It always annoyed him because they would would just stand and stare at him. _You would think these people would get over it by now. Yeah, I got a scar on my face, so what? I've been here for at least a week so please stop staring at me like I'm some monster!!_ Zuko thought angrily to himself. He pushed kids around so he could make it to his locker. He was almost there when he saw his sister, Azula, and two of her new friends lounging aroung it.

"Hey ZuZu," She said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Stop calling me that," Zuko grumbled at her. _She knows that name agitates the hell out of me and she still continues to use it_, Zuko thought.

"Whatever. Look, one of my new friends likes you so, here's what I want you to do. I want you to-"

"What makes you think I would want to go out with one of your friends, Azula? Who is she anyway?" Zuko said, slamming his locker door shut after he pulled out his chemistry textbook.

Azula moved over to the side and gestured to one of her friends."It's my new friend,Mai."

* * *

**Well that's kinda a cliffhanger, rite? But anyways, more reviews! Thanx, oh and if you have any suggestions, pleez tell me!**


	3. Three

Chapter 3

**(A/N) Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and no I don't own ATLA, if I did, Zutara would've happened a long long time ago.**

* * *

Mai stood on the right by Azula. She was wearing a black shirt with a picture of a bleeding heart on it and it had red sleeves. She wore dark black worn-out jeans with hole at the knees. Her hair was pulled up into two buns on the side of her head and the rest of her hair was hanging down. Mai's face was emotionless, and she just stared at Zuko. _She looks...........interesting_ Zuko thought, a little disturbed at the way she looked. Zuko looked back at her when she locked her eyes on him. Azula got irritated at the silence and broke it by saying,"Well? Aren't you gonna say something, or are you to just going to stare at each other?" She rolled her eyes and the other girl standing on the other side of her giggled.

Zuko didn't know what to say, he didn't have alot of experience with girls, except Song back in New York. They only went out on a date once, and then he had to leave to move to California, so they lost contact and the short relationship ended.

"So, um, what class do you have next?" Mai asked, in a bored, monotone voice.

"Oh please, Mai! Listen, Zuko you're going to take her out tomorrow, and she'll be at the house around seven, so then you guys can go to some movie or something. Got it?" Azula butted in, walking off, not waiting for a reply. Zuko couldn't protest sice his sister was already out of sight, and he didn't want to tell Mai he didn't like her because it would seem rude to do so. The bell rung loudly over them and people scurried around in the hall, rushing into classes. Mai still stood looking at Zuko, who didn't seem to notice her doing so.

"Mai?" Azula called out. Zuko looked down at the gothic girl before him, as she blushed at him and ran to catch up with Azula. Wow, that's the most emotion I've seen from her in the last five minutes, Zuko thought to himself. He walked into the crowd of students who were also rushing to get to class. Zuko took a long breath as he entered the classroom.

---

"Sugar Queen, wait up!" someone called. Katara waited at the bus stops for the person who was calling her, which she instantly knew was Toph. Toph rushed out the bulding, Aang close by her, and walked over to where Katara was waiting for them.

Toph was wearing a green screen t-shirt that read, 'Don't play games with a girl who can play it better.' in large yellow print. She had on dark brown cargo capris and her bangs covered her head up to her eyes and today, she wore the rest of her jet black hair down, which was rare. Her headband had two yellow stripes on it and one green one, and her faded mint green eyes stared blankly out. She smiled at Katara, and punched Aang on the arm playfully.

"Hey," he laughed,"what was that for?" Aang asked, his short brown hair wavering as the cool breeze approached them. He was wearing a long orange t-shirt that had a big 'A' on it in yellow, and baggy blue jeans. He looked at Toph, his big brown eyes twinkling.

"For not carrying my books down here. And because its fun to punch you," Toph replied, wearing one of her famous devious smirks. Aang said nothing, and just hugged his girlfriend Toph, whose smirk turned into a large smile, while her cheeks were a soft shade of pink on her pale skin.

"Forgive me?" Aang said, kissing her cheek.

"Alright, alright. I forgive you, Twinkletoes," she said, as Aang squeezed her in his arms tighter, and she giggled.

"Are we going to get on the bus or what?" Katara said. They were a cute couple, but sometimes they got on Katara's nerves. Aang let go of Toph and they all began to walk to their bus, route 089.

They reached their bus and one by one they began to pile onto the already crowded bus. Katara and them walked back to the back of the bus, where there were empty seats. Aang wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, and pulled her closer.

"Sugar Queen, I heard you and Prettyboy went to the library to 'study', which we all know that's not what you did," Toph said, hinting that Katara spill the news of what happened two days ago. Suk got onto the bus, Sokka trailing behind her. Suki headed to the back and sat one row ahead of where the rest of them were sitting since the seats were all filled up. She turned around to join in on the conversation they were having.

"Well, at first we did study, but I don't remember how we stopped, all I remember is him kissing me, and my back on the bookshelves as we kissed. Books were falling all over the place, and, and.........when it was all over, he was like,' I'll see you tomorrow, Kat'" Katara said, thinking back to the moments and let out a long breath.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Suki shrieked, clapping her hands and jumping in her seat.

"Wow, Sugar Queen. Didn't know you had it in yah," Toph said, high-fiving Katara. Katara smiled and blushed and Sokka just sat by Suki, not wanting to be interested in what they were talking about. He sat in the seat, his shoulders slouching and his head facing the window. He wasn't angry at his sister for going out with Jet, he was just worried for her. He knew what Jet was capable of and no way was he going to let him get anywhere close to his sister. But Katara thought otherwise.

"I don't understand girls," Aang said to himself as Katara, Suki, and Toph giggled crazily.

---

Zuko lay across his bed, thousands of thoughts running in his mind. He would have to go on the date with Mai later tonight.

_**Cheer up, you're going out with Mai tonight!**_

_You say that like it's a good thing. I don't want to be stuck with her all night! She so...dull, and weird._

_**No she isn't. You haven't even given her a chance!**_

_I don't need to give her a chance to know she's boring. I hate it here, I want to go back to New York._

_**No arguing, there. I agree. But, hey, Mai could probaly help you with being homesick.**_

_Yeah right! I'd rather go out with Katara._

_**Katara's just your friend, nothing more**__._

_I wish she was more than that, I miss her._

_**Well, your in Cali now, so get over it. You'll probaly never see her again.**_

_Oh shut up, I can dream, can't I?_

_**No, you can't. Katara's way out of your league, she's not thinking about you anyway. She's thinking about Jet.**_

_Jet can't treat her right._

_I__** know that and you know that, but we can't do anything about it. She won't listen to you, remember?**_

---

It was Friday and Katara had just gotten home from her swim team practice. She was an excellent swimmer, and she had medals and trophies lining the side of her desk. Katara was exhausted, and jumped on to her water bed. She lay there in the midst of the soothing silence, breathing deeply. The sun's light peeked through her windows,reflecting onto her. She sat up on her bed and threw her swimming outfit next to her sports bag, which was on the side of her door.

Her phone, which sat on her azure covered bed, began to vibrate. The vibrations crept across the covers as she lay there still and silent. She picked her phone to see that Jet was calling her. Her heart began to pound tremendously, and her mind fluttered around uncontrollably. As her hands began to shake as she tried to open the phone, Katara couldn't stop herself from smiling. She finally managed to open the blue cell phone and spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?" Katara said.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Jet, I need to talk to you." He said, sounding serious.

"About what?"

"I saw you talking to Haru earlier today. You were smiling, smiling more than you do when you're around me."

"So?" Katara answered, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with other boys. You should only be with me."

"What?" Katara felt clueless as to why he was forbiding her to see other boys.

"You're mine, Kat. And that's all there is to it," Jet said firmly. The conversation had ended since he hung up after his last words. She didn't understand him, this wasn't the cute, wild boy she met only a couple of days ago. He was acting different, somehow strange.

---

He had just gotten back from his date with Mai. Zuko was in the living room of his family's large house, his legs propped against the arm rests of the sofa. He sat there surfing the hundreds of channels, stopping every few seconds to look at something he thought was interesting, then flicking through the channels once again. He turned the t.v. off, and sat in silence, sighing at the black screen. His mind whirled around him and he sat there and let his thoughts run through his body.

_**Isn't life great?**_

_No. It's all your fault I went on the first date with her, and it led to what just happened today._

_**If it's my fault, it's your fault for listening. Plus it wasn't all that bad.**_

_Wasn't all that bad? She poured her drink all over me when I told her we had to break up._

_**I don't see why you broke up with her. I liked her, you hardly gave her a real chance.**_

_I didn't give her a real chance? We were together for a month and a half and I didn't give her a chance?! _

_**You didn't. You've been to preoccupied about thinking about Katara all the time.**_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_**Yes, you do. Face it, the only reason you came up with that whole 'This isn't working,' excuse was because you like Katara.**_

_Okay, so maybe I do like Katara. What's wrong with that?_

_**It'll never work, that's wrong with it.**_

_Whatever. She's way more fun to hang out with than gloomy, emotionless Mai._

_**She wasn't emotionless when y'all kissed.**_

_Okay, I have to admit I did have fun with her. But I always have fun with Katara._

_**Get over her. She's Jet's girl.**_

* * *

_**(A/N) **_**Well, this chapter was a little long, but I just had to tell how Zuko was feeling. Sorry about the whole short Maiko relationship, but this is Zutara! And I have to admit, Aang was a little OOC in one of the scenes, but I thought it was cute to put like a short little Taang moment. Jet's starting to get.....well,interesting? Unpredictable's the word for it. But yeah, so please review! Next chapter will be up when there's more reviews. Thanks!!**


	4. Four

**First I dnt own ATLA, or any of its awesome characters, and with that said, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

It was a pleasant day, the sun shone brightly above, and there was an occasional breeze that whooshed by every now and then. She went outside to get a cool breeze while the rest of the tenth graders ate lunch in the cafeteria. She wasn't that hungry and just decided to have a little bit of time to herself. There were a couple of other people outside also, but they were mostly around the trees on the football field, away from the bleachers Katara sat at. She closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable on the hard, cold bleachers. Katara needed to think, or just relax a little.

"Katara?" A voice said. _Oh, great_, she thought, annoyed. She opened her eyes and sat up to see a familiar boy smiling broadly at her. It took her a couple of seconds to really realize who this was.

"It can't be. Nui?" Katara said, jumping off the bleachers to stand across from the boy. She was surprised, she couldn't actually believe that it was him, her old friend from when her and Sokka used to live in Alaska.

"You got it," Nui said, walking closer to Katara to give her a big, tight hug. She was so happy to see him.

"I can't believe it. What are you doing here in New York?"

"Well, my dad got a promotion so we moved here and......here I am. What are_ you _doing in this big city?" Nui said, letting go of Katara.

"We had to move to stay with Gran-Gran because our dad was sent out to war. So how long you been going at Kyoshi?" Katara said. surprised to be seeing him and wondering how long she didn't know he was at her school.

"About two months. I can't believe you're here. You look so different," Nui said, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, you do too, you're not that little kid who always used to love throwing snowballs at random people who walked by," Katara said, making Nui laugh at the childhood memories. _He really did grow up_, she thought. Nui was about three inches taller than she was. He wore a white t-shirt and a navy blue jacket with white crowns on it. Nui had his curly, thick black hair pulled into a small ponytail. His hazel brown eyes sparkled in the glow of the sun.

"Come and give me another hug, I missed you girl," Nui said, engulfing Katara in another hug. She laughed, and hugged him back. Little did she know, Jet was watching the two the entire time back behind a tree.

---

Zuko walked down the hallway, only to be stopped by his annoying sister, Azula. "Father's bringing over company for dinner and we have to go dress up. He says they're important, so don't screw up anything."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't mess things up," Zuko said, anger present in his voice.

"Oh, really. So how'd you get that scar?" Azula said, evil and satisfaction dripping from her voice.

"SHUT UP AZULA!!!" Zuko yelled, pushing pass his sister.

"No need to catch a temper, Zuzu," Zuko heard his sister say, as he slammed his bedroom door. He dived on his bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

---

_12-year old Zuko sat at the long dinner table eating his dinner quietly. He listened as his father discussed business with their guest. He knew to be quiet at the table because his father told him it was his one chance to get the power he longed for._

_"Ozai, I'm afraid that is not an option," one of the guest said to Zuko's father after he proposed a request._

_"And you think this because? What other option do we have?" Ozai said, looking up from his dinner plate and into the guest's eyes._

_"We have not found that out yet, but we are sure that the request is not possible."_

_"It has to be possible!" Ozai said, losing his temper and slamming the fork he held in his hand against his plate._

_"Honey, calm down," Ursa, Zuko's mother, said, laying a hand on her husband's stiff arm._

_"Shut up, woman! You don't know how important this is!" Ozai said, violently shaking Ursa's hand off of him._

_"You can't talk to her that way!" Zuko burst out, rising from his seat, and looking straight in his father's eyes. The whole room went quiet, as all attention turned to Zuko._

_"Zuko, may I speak to you in the kitchen," Ozai said coldly, getting up and walking toward the kitchen._

_"You've done it now," Azula whispered as Zuko commanded his father's order and headed to the kitchen. _

_Zuko failed to look at his father and stared nervously at the tiled floor. A wok full of stir fry was cooking on the stove, and Ozai looked toward it. A smile crept on his face and he turned back toward Zuko._

_'You should stay out of adult business," he said, cooly._

_"But-but-but," Zuko said, stuttering nervously._

_"Shut up, child. You had no right to tell me what I can't do," Ozai said, his voice rising._

_"You shouldn't have yelled at my mother that way!" Zuko blared, finally looking up into his father's cold, lifeless auburn eyes._

_"I will do whatever I want! You have made a fool of me in front of company and you will pay for being disobidient and disrespectful!!" Ozai yelled, reaching for the wok on the stove. He slammed it against the left side of Zuko's face and Zuko screamed in pain. The rest of the people listened in the dining room, and only could imagine what was unfolding behind the kitchen door. Azula smiled coldly, and Ursa rushed from her seat to the kitchen._

_"Zuko!" She screamed as she ran toward her suffering son. Before she could make it to him, Ozai slammed her against the floor._

_"Move away, woman! You've babied him too long and now it's time for him to learn the hard way!" Ozai yelled. Zuko barely heard his father before he blacked out in pain._

_--_

Zuko winced at the harsh childhood memory, and got up from his bed to get dressed for the dinner. He hated wearing formal clothes, it always made him itch in all the wrong places. He looked through his closet and found a black suit and a red tie lay ontop of the hanger. He picked up his dress shoes, which were by his bedroom door. He picked the pair of shoes up and walked to the bathroom to get changed.

_---_

Katara walked back into the halls after the lunch period was over. She went toward her locker only to find Jet leaning against it. He wasn't smiling, he looked as if he was angry about something. Katara just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hey Jet," Katara said nervously.

"Cut it. I know you been cheating on me," Jet said, his eyes glaring daggers at her.

"What? I'm not cheating on you," Katara said.

"Oh, you aren't? So who was that boy you were hugging out by the bleachers? Huh, Katara? Who was it?"

"Nui? He's only my friend."

"Sure he is. Don't stand here and lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Jet."

"I thought I told you not to hang out with other boys. You are _my_ girl, not anyone else's. Got that?" Jet said, coming closer to Katara. He was furious, his right eye was twitching violently. Katara couldn't say anything. She was shocked at how Jet was acting. She only stood there and watched Jet catch a temper. Jet grew even more angry when Katara failed to answer him.

"Don't let me catch you with another boy," Jet said, walking off into the crowded halls. Katara stood there, surprised and scared.

The bell rung again loudly over her , and she finally flashed back into reality. She rushed to her last period class where Jeong Jeong was at the front of the class writing down today's assignment on the board. Katara walked to her desk and pulled out some paper and her AP English/Literature textbook. Jeong Jeong said nothing as he walked to his desk after writing the assignment on the board._ He creeps me out, always strangely quiet, but catches a temper easily. I have the weirdest teachers ever_, Katara thought as she began on her assignment.

---

"Wow, ZuZu, you look quite impressive," Azula said sarcastically. She was wearing a dark red dress with gold trim at the bottom. It went down to her knees, and it had short sleeves. Her hair was styled into a ponytail with corkscrew curls at the ends, and she had two gold decorative chop sticks where her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was looking at Zuko with an evil smirk on her face. Azula and Zuko walked toward the dining room and sat at the large table in the middle. Their father sat at the head of the table, while Azula sat on the right side of her father, Zuko next to Azula. Ozai looked at Zuko coldly and then turned his gaze back to the guests.

"Azula and Zuko, this is Long Feng, an assistant executive to the president of one of the largest companies on earth, and Yinh, a Dai Li agent. Yinh and Long Feng, this is Azula and Zuko, my children," Ozai said, gesturing for Long Feng and Yinh to come sit at the table. Long Feng nodded his head to Zuko as a greeting and Zuko did the same to both of the guests.

"Food will be served in a moment, so why don't we just talk a little?" Ozai said.

"Brings back memories, right Zuko?" Azula whispered. Zuko's face grew hot, and Azula chuckled, glad to see his reaction. She loved seeing him angry.

".............so, as you can see, if you turn over your agents to my company, it will make me, I mean us the most powerful group of agents in this country. We will have unlimited power and no one will be able to stop us," Ozai was saying to Long Feng, hoping to negotiate a deal.

"I see. Well, Ozai, merging our people will be quite risky. Are you sure we can do this?"

"Very sure, . Ah, the food is here," Ozai said, looking at one of the servants walking from the kitchen holding a large platter.

---

_Its been four months now since you left_, Katara thought as she looked out her window and up at the dark orange sun setting miles away from her. The house was mostly quiet, except for Sokka, who was downstairs watching football with Haru, Aang, and Toph. _I shouldn't even miss you the way I do. I mean, I'm with Jet now and you probaly already have a girlfriend down there in Cali. So, you probaly don't even think about your old life when you used to live here, when it used to be all of us. You and me and the rest of the gang. Where everything was perfect. But, its not anymore. And I just want you back here. I miss you so much,_ Katara thought, wishing Zuko had never left.

---

The dinner was over and Zuko sat at his desk, his homework sitting in front of him. _Forget it_, Zuko thought, geting irritated with the math homework he was assigned._ I hope Jet's treating you right, Katara. I hope you're happy, like you were when I used to pick on you for being preppy. It was fun, and it always made you laugh. Damn, I miss you, its felt like forever since I last saw you and it's driving me crazy. Life's been hard down here without you, and I just can't explain it, but you always had some way of making me smile, and I looked forward to seeing you. I know I could've just picked up the phone and called you, but I don't think you want to talk to me, considering the last conversation we had. I just hope you're not mad at me, I just didn't want Jet breaking you heart. I miss you, girl, _Zuko thought as he leaned back on his office chair. _And I just hope that you're missing me too._

_**

* * *

**_

I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially that sappy moment at the end. It was cute to me, though. Anyways, it was kind of serious on Zuko's side, though. This chapter is short, and I promise the next chapter will be a little longer. I need to know what you think, so pleez review! thanx!!


	5. Five

_**So here's the next chapter!! Hope yah like it, oh and don't own avatar T.T**_

**_Or any of the songs mentioned in here._**

**_With that said, read on.!!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5

", I suggest you keep your eyes open during my class," said, shaking Zuko's arm violently and tapping her meter stick on his desk in an attempt to wake him up. The class all turned to Zuko, whose eyes were still halfway closed. His classmates laughed softly and turned around to complete what they were doing. _I hate this class,_ Zuko thought, as he shook his hair back into place and opened his workbook to begin the assigned classwork. Class would be over in about ten minutes and he hadn't even started on the thirteen pages he was supposed to complete and turn in before he left. _Doesn't matter anyways_, Zuko thought as he began to scribble random answers to the questions on the page, _I'm going to fail either way_. Five minutes passed and he was already on his seventh page, even though he knew none of his answers would be right.

"Alright, three minutes 'till bell, so students sum up your work. This assignment will be graded," said. Students began to talk quietly amongst each other after the comment. Ms. Wu looked up and yelled,"Quiet down, none of you will be laughing and talking like this when you see your grades. Almost all of you are failing my class, so I suggest you stop talking and finish up the work." I know I'm failing, Zuko thought as he put his bookbag on his back and put on his hoodie, ready to exit her class.

The bell sounded off after Ms. Wu's last comment. Zuko's classmates ran out of class, while Zuko lagged behind. He kept to himself at school, which is why half of the people there think he's going to go crazy at any moment and kill them all. _I don't care_, Zuko thought as students still stared at him walking throught the halls.

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled, annoyed that everywhere he looked, someone was always looking at him oddly. The halls were emptying quickly, but everything came to a hault at his outburst. The boy who was staring at Zuko looked nervous and his eyes tried to study anything else other than Zuko's face. Zuko still cowered over the boy, until the boy finally had enough courage to say something.

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing," the boy stammered, as Zuko's face grew hotter than it already was.

"Well, stop gawking at me then!!" Zuko yelled and stalked away, pushing others out of his path. He finally made it out the building, where the brisk, autumn air blew by.

The streets were cluttered with large vibrant leaves, which flew by when it and Zuko crossed paths. Squirrels scurried around trees, causing acorns to fall from tall, leaf-less trees. The sky was painted with bold shades of orange and red, the sun slicing its yellow rays through the white, puffy clouds. Zuko's hands were in his hoodie pockets as he walked the lonely streets. He wanted to go back home, but he wanted to be back in his old home, where he actually had friends, and Katara. Zuko smiled at the thought of her, her small laugh, protective ways, and preppy style. _I'm torturing myself, the more I think of her the more I get homesick and the more I hate this place. I probaly never had a chance with her, anyway. Why would she like me like that? Me, the anti-social emo with Katara, the beautiful prep. Never could work. But, I can always dream of her. Of us_, Zuko thought as he began to get inches away from his house. As he neared it, he saw three police cars parked on the curb of the house. He walked inside, and saw two men holding his father's arms behind his back, putting cuffs around his wrists. _What? _Zuko thought, confused of the whole situation.

--

"Uh," Katara moaned, as she turned on her back under the covers of her bed. Sokka and Nui were in the kitchen catching up with each other. They talked loudly, which interferred with Katara's sleep. She was aching from her swim team practice the day before and just needed to rest a little. Sokka and Nui made it harder for her. "Come on, it's Saturday. It's bad enough I have to deal with your snoring on a weekday," Katara said as she tried to block the sounds of the boys' conversation by pushing the pillow over her awhile, she could no longer hear the noise, and she drifted off to sleep again comfortably.

* * *

(FLASHBACK DREAM)

_"Come on, Zuko, you have to come on this ride with me!" Katara said as she grabbed Zuko's arm and began to pull him toward the line for a roller-coaster-like ride called Mega Drop. Zuko took a look at the ride as a group of people were brought to the top, and then thrown back down. Screams erupted from the people as the ride went back up to the top again._

_"I am not riding that, Katara," Zuko said, he didn't want to admit that he was afraid of heights to Katara. She stood next to him smiling broadly, waiting as they got a little closer in the line to be next._

_"Why not?" Katara said, her big blue eyes pleading that he ride with her. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and she wore a short-sleeved white shirt over a long-sleeved blue shirt, and dark blue flair jeans. _

_"I'mafraidofheights," Zuko said quickly, his voice low. Katara could hardly hear him, but she could tell he was embarrassed of something because he always looked away quickly and his pale face began to have a red tint to it._

_"What was that?" Katara asked, smiling at Zuko, and pulling his arm tighter._

_"I said I'm afraid of heights," Zuko said, his face still turned away from Katara. She smiled again, and gave a little giggle._

_"You're afraid of heights? Wow, so how am I going to feel protected if you're feeling just as scared as I am right now?" Katara said, facing Zuko. Aang came running to them out of nowhere and stood in front of the two._

_"Say cheese!" Aang said as he snapped a photo of Katara, who was smile was big, and Zuko, who gave a small fake-ish smile. Toph came running behind him, hitting Aang's head playfully._

_"Twinkletoes, stop running around everywhere! We are not about to ride every single roller coaster here!" Toph yelled, as she grabbed Aang's arm._

_"Yes we are! I like roller-coasters, I love feeling the wind breeze by me when I'm up in the air," Aang said._

_"You can feel that down here on the ground! You don't need to be on a roller coaster!"_

_"Aw, are you scared being up in the air?" Aang teased playfully._

_"You wish, I just don't like-"_

_"Scared," Aang said, cutting her off._

_"I am not."_

_"Then come ride this coaster with me," Aang said, pointing to a roller coaster to the left of where Katara and Zuko stood in line._

_"Fine," Toph said, running off to get in line. Aang went to go chase after her, and left Katara and Zuko as they were. They finally made it to the front of the line where they gave their tickets to the person standing at the gate of the door. They walked over to the ride and got seated, placing the safety bar between their heads. Katara snuck a glance at Zuko, who looked like he was terrified. The ride was starting up and going up into the air slowly. Katara said nothing and just waited to be dropped hundreds of feet back down. The ride reached the top, and as it dropped down, screams erupted from everyone else on the ride, including both Katara and Zuko. Katara noticed that, when Zuko was screaming, he sounded like a girl. She wanted to laugh, but she was too busy screaming as the ride dropped down three more times._

_When the ride was finally over, Katara walked away from it, laughing hard at Zuko's scream. Zuko knew what she was laughing at, and he wasn't all that happy. She continued laughing, her laugh getting harder as the walked a further distance away from the ride."It wasn't all that funny," Zuko said, looking at the ground._

_Katara laughed harder, and opened her mouth to say something, but just turned out to be another laugh. After awhile, Zuko laughed a little, not because of the way he screamed, but because of Katara's laughing._

_"Wake up Katara," Zuko began to be saying, but the voice of Sokka was actually saying it,"Wake up."_

* * *

Katara began to wake up from her sleep to see Sokka shaking her to wake up. She opened her eyes to the bright lights of her lamp. It seemed to blind her, and it took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light. "It's two o' clock, Katara. You've slept through part of the afternoon," Sokka said to his sister.

"It's two!" Katara said, finally waking up entirely. Sokka nodded and left the room. The doorbell rung and Sokka went to go answer it. Katara arose from her bed, starting to walk down to the kitchen.

"Katara, you have company," Sokka yelled from the doorway.

"Who?" Katara yelled back.

"Jet," Sokka said, his voice flat and cold.

_Jet? _Katara thought, taken aback that he would actually be at her house.

---

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked the police officers. He was confused at why they had his father, and why three others were running through his house.

"Zuko Mehn?" one of the police officers asked, ignoring Zuko's question.

"Yeah," Zuko said, a little annoyed that they didn't answer his question. "So what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"Your father, Ozai Mehn, is being arrested."

"For what?"

"Attempted murder."

"To who?"

"Long Feng."

"Huh?" Zuko was surprised. Wasn't Long feng one of the guests who came to dinner a couple of days ago? The two officers who were holding Ozai walked off to talk with the officer who was searching the house

"L-listen boy," Ozai slurred, it was obvious he was either high or drunk off of something,"I needed Long to sign some papers to merge our company, which combines our money. the agreement was that we s-share it and we w-would become the best businessmen and richest people in the country. T-that wasn't good enough, I wanted to be the best in the world. And I needed nobody in my way, so I went to his office and tried to slip some pills in his drink and inject some poison in his food. Long Feng came in his office and started eating, but I d-didn't leave his office yet. S-somehow he saw me, and I tried to go and attack him while he was already weak, but he dialed the p-police too quick-k." Ozai layed on the floor on his stomach while he was handcuffed. The policeman came rushing back and took him into the car before Zuko could say another word to him.

Azula came from one of the rooms the officer was searching and stood by the doorframe as the police car holding their father drove away."Sad, isn't it? Now we have no home, well you don't," Azula said, mockingly.

"What do you mean I don't have a home? Don't we both go the same place?"

"Could. But, I'm staying in Cali at Mai's house. The police already called Uncle, so I guess you must have to go back and live with him....back in New York." Zuko smiled at the news. He was pretty sure his uncle would let him stay with him and plus he would get to see all his old friends, especially Katara.

---

Katara walked to the door to see Jet leaning against it. His shaggy, dark brown hair was covering part of his deep brown eyes that twinkled strangely as he turned his gaze from Sokka to Katara. Katara didn't expect to see him at her house. She wasn't looking her best, after all she did just wake up. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had on blue pajama pants and a white tank top on. She didn't even know how he got her address. Sokka's cell phone rang as he was eying Jet down. He walked off into his room and closed the door to talk to his girlfriend, Suki on his cell. Jet attempted to walk in the house, but Katara stopped his entrance.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Katara asked, looking up at him puzzically. His eyes glared daggers at her, and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside on her yard.

"Who was that?" Jet asked.

"Who was who?" Katara said, confused at the question.

"That boy who just answered your door."

"He's my brother, Jet."

"Oh sure he is. I know your lying, you've been lying to me every since I saw you with Haru. You're cheating on me, aren't you? That boy probaly isn't you brother, he's just another boy that you-"

"Jet!" Katara yelled before he could finish his sentence,"Why are you so paranoid? I am not cheating on you, okay? All those boys you saw me with are my _friends_, nothing more. Got it?" Katara yelled again, frustrated at him. "If you don't trust me, then I don't think this-"

"Katara, no. I'm sorry, I just have a trust issue, that's all. I don't mean to accuse you of all these things, I know you wouldn't do that to me. Just, just give me another chance," Jet said, his voice changing into a pleading tone and his eyes sparkling boldly. Katara looked at him, and gave in to his apology.

"Alright, Jet. I forgive you," she said, looking away from him. Jet smiled and went to give Katara a big hug._ He's so confusing_, Katara thought.

---

"Are you packed,_ Zuzu_?" Azula asked, teasing Zuko about his nickname. Her luggage was already in Mai's mother's car, and Mai and her mother were out waiting in the car.

"Why do you care? The taxi's already here to pick me up and you're riding with Mai," Zuko said, annoyed at both the nickname and Azula. He had his bags at the door and he had his bookbag on his back. He was glad to be leaving California, there was nothing there for him.

"Because this is my one last chance to annoy you before you go," She said again walking out to the car. Zuko rolled his eyes and grabbed his luggage as he followed Azula out the house and toward his taxi to the airport. "See you whenever," Azula said, as she got into the car. Zuko walked toward his taxi and watched from inside it as Azula's ride drove off. He put his head on the seat, and his mind floated back to the most recent time he spent with his friends, Katara especially, three days before he had to leave for California.

* * *

FLASHBACK DAYDREAM

_Zuko and Katara played the basketball game together beside the other game, which had Toph and Aang playing in a competitive game. They all were out trying to make Zuko's last day with them fun, so they decided to go to the local arcade center, Fantasy Stop. Zuko watched Katara miss a shot as he kept shooting to the hoop. Even though she was losing, she kept on smiling and pushing Zuko playfully on the arm. He laughed a little and shot the last ball as the game ended._

_"No fair! You cheated!" yelled Aang from the game next Katara's and Zuko's._

_"Nuh uh, your loss, Twinkletoes. It's your turn to give me all of your tickets so I can go get one of the prizes," Toph said, smiling hard as she punched Aang on his arm and led him toward the prize counter. Aang let a groan out and defiantly followed her. Both Zuko and Katara laughed at the situation, and turned back to look at their scores. Katara's score was 10, while Zuko's was double hers, 20._

_"Ha, I beat you," Zuko said playfully, pulling his tickets out of the machine and grinning at Katara. She smiled and turned towards him, her chocolate brown hair swooshing over to her side. _Wow, _Zuko thought as he looked at Katara. She was wearing black capris, a dark red cut-off shirt, red and black spike earrings, and her hair was hanging loosely down to her waist., colors she mostly doesn't wear, but decided to do so for Zuko's sake, since red was one of his favorite colors._

_"Okay, so you did. But, I bet I could beat you in that game over there," Katara said, pointing to the dance machine that Suki and Sokka was just walking away from. Zuko looked over there, and knew he had no chance in winning on that game._

_"No way, I am not playing that," Zuko said, looking down at Katara._

_"Why? Afraid I'll beat ya'? Come on Zuko, I wanna play it," Katara said, dragging him towards the game. Zuko smirked and followed her. Techno music blared from its speakers as Katara neared it to put the two quarters in the machine. They both stepped on the machine as a list of songs came up on the screen._

_"I'm picking the song," Katara said quickly as she reached for the button. She scrolled down until she found one that she liked the most. ZUko didn't like any of them and had no idea of how to play the game. The song played out as steps rolled up on the machine. Katara's screen was going faster than Zuko's whose was going really slow. Even still, he still couldn't get the steps right as the song played._

Diddli dum doo da da

A message in the mail box

Diddli dum doo da da

The message is for me

I got a note from you in which there is a picture

With a small note saying,

The message is for me,

_"You're losing Zuko," Katara laughed, not looking from the medium-paced steps that kept rolling up on her screen. He glanced over to hers and saw that hers said 94.86%, while his only said 25.07%. The song ended quickly, and Katara had an A, while Zuko had a F-. She laughed, and went toward the screen to choose another song for the next round. She walked back to her place on the glowing steps and waited for the song to blare from the speakers._

I am no princess

And I'm not a queen

In a stupid fairytale

If that's what you mean

And there are no dragons

And you're not my knight

So give up without a fight

_Katara was still winning over Zuko, the score was at 81.34% to 50.67%. Zuko didn't know what he was doing, but he sure improved since the last round they just had. The song seemed to be ending quickly and Katara was shocked as she saw that Zuko had beat her, 89.45%(B) to 95.01%(A). Zuko smirked at her and went to the machine to pick another song before she could say a word._

_"Final round," he said breathy as he looked at the dumbfounded Katara. He set his level up to hers to make the win more fair. He chose a song with no words, just a fast paced beat. The steps were coming face on the screen, and Zuko found it easier, while Katara was struggling with keeping up. He laughed, and continued on. His score so far was 90.45%, while Katara's was 79.67%. The game went by quickly and both Katara's and Zuko's face was painted with sweat._

_"Beat you in that one too," Zuko gloated. Katara pushed him again, and they walked down to the prize counter. Zuko had alot of tickets, and so did Katara._

_"Zuko, since you're leaving soon, how about whatever prize we get we trade with each other, so I get your prize, and you get mine? That way we'll have something to remember each other by," Katara said, giving Zuko a big smile and facing him._

_"Sure," Zuko said, he handed her his plush, red-colored tiger, and Katara, handing him her plush penguin. They then walked to the eating area in the restaurant where everyone else, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Sokka were sitting. Everyone was eating pizza except for Suki, who was just drinking her soda. They sat and joined them._

_".....and then Suki got mad because I beat her......" Sokka was saying through a mouth full of pizza. No one could hardly understand what he was saying. The girls at the table looked at him like the whole thing was disgusting, while the guys all laughed with each other._

_"Weird," Katara said, eying her brother._

_"Agreed," Suki and Toph said in unison._

_---_

_"We have to take a picture before we leave," Aang said while they were walking away from the snack area,"Katara, where's your camera?"_

_"Oops, I left it at home to charge the battery," Katara said._

_"Now how are we going to get a picture?" Sokka said._

_"Hey, there's a photo booth over there!" Suki exclaimed walking toward the photo booth._

_"And just how are we all going to fit in there?" Sokka questioned, looking at the photo booth._

_"We'll just...squeeze," Suki answered._

_"Whose paying?" Toph asked._

_"I will," Katara said, taking out two dollars and feeding them into the machine. They all squeeze in, and took pictures, some goofy, some normal, some just crazy. They all got out after it all was over and looked at the strip of photos they just took._

_"We all get one picture," Suki said, taking out her blade, to divide the oictures evenly._

_"What are you doing with a blade?" Sokka asked, curious as to why she was carrying it._

_"Oh, just to defend myself, that's all," Suki brushed off, as she picked the picture she wanted. They all took a picture and put them in their pocket._

_---_

_(Three days later)_

_Everyone was at Zuko's house, saying their last goodbyes as he was gettin ready to head out to California. Zuko was sitting on his porch, while most everyone was standing around him._

_"It's hard to believe you're leaving, man," Sokka said, looking down on the grass._

_"Yeah, what're we going to do without the emo of the group?" Toph playfully teased, as she punched Zuko lightly on the arm. Zuko was quiet, he had nothing to say. He was going to miss them, but he felt like going to Cali was his destiny. He had to do it, after all, his father was there. And for once, he finally accepted him back into his home. That wasn't just something he could turn down. He smiled at Toph's remark, and looked at the people around him._

_"Yeah, I have to admit I am going to miss the teasing you used to give me," Aang said. Everybody laughed as they reflected on that memory._

_"And the scary glares you used to give me," Suki said._

_"I'm going to miss messing with you," Katara said. _

_At that last comment, Zuko's ride pulled up onto the street curb and he arose from the porch. Sokka walked toward him and patted him on the back,"We're going to miss you." They exchanged a handshake and gave each other a hug as Zuko walked away from the porch and to Aang. He gave him a hug, while Aang said,"Call us every once in awhile."_

_He then walked to Suki, where she was an emotional mess. She was crying and pulled Zuko into a tight hug,"Sad to see you leave, Zuko." _

_Next, he walked to Toph, and pulled her into a hug. Her voice was muffled by Zuko's shirt, since she is shorter than him, but she said,"Don't be so emo in Cali."_

_Finally, he walked to Katara, whose eyes were glazed with a watery coat. "I'm going to miss you, Zuko," she said, letting her tears the first time that evening, he spoke and said,"I'll miss you, too." The car horn beeped and he let go of Katara, walking toward the car. He looked back at his friends one last time before he got into the car. _

* * *

"Sir, we have arrived at the airport," the taxi driver said, waking Zuko back into reality. Zuko grabbed his bookbag and luggage and got out of the taxi, walking inside of the airport.

After his uncle picked him up from the airport, he left the house and walked down to the park. He needed to clear his mind a little. He knew tommorow he would have to work in The Jasmine Dragon, his uncle's tea shop, in the morning. He just needed some free time. He sat on a bench near the fountain in the middle of the park. Zuko paid no mind to anyone else, he just turned his music up loud, and relaxed.

--

Katara and the rest of the gang were out in the park. It was Friday, and they all were just goofing around. Aang and Toph were running around chasing each other with water balloons in their hands, while Sokka and Suki were sitting on the grass talking. Katara kept to herself, and sat by a tree, collecting her thoughts. She wasn't in the mood for doing anything right now, she just wanted to chill. Toph looked over to Katara and stopped chasing Aang for a moment.

"What's up Sugar Queen? You know I think your emo now, well ever since Zuko left. I mean, you just sit around, going somewhere isolated and not talking to anybody. Look, I can tell you really miss Sparky, I mean, I know you still like him, but-"

"Huh? I-i-i-i-i-i-I don't like Zuko. Wh-wh-wh-where'd you get that idea from?" Katara asked defensivily, stopping Toph in mid-sentence. Toph gave one of her devious smirks and sat by Katara. She looked at her in the eyes and smirked again.

"Okay, so maybe I do like him, but that makes it even worse. I miss him like crazy," Katara said, giving up keeping her hidden secret. Somehow, Toph always had a way of knowing what everyone was thinking or feeling.

"Okay, Sugar Queen, listen. I know you've been having crazy fantasies about Sparky since he left, right? But, if you miss him that bad, I mean, why don't you just call him?"

"It's not that easy. I don't think he wants to talk to me."

"Why not?"

"'Cause, I hung up on him when he tried to warn me about Jet."

"And so? Sugar Queen, he and you are_ friends_, and it's not going to end if you just hang up on him. Give him a call," Toph said, getting back up to go chase Aang around. Katara thought about what Toph just said. She pondered around, wondering should she call him or shouldn't see? And if she did call him, what would she say? Sokka picked up a water balloon that they had brung to the park and threw it at Katara, who seemed to be caught off guard by it. She looked up and started chasing after him, grabbing a water balloon to throw back at him. She tried to aim at Sokka, but when she threw it, it accidentally hit someone sitting on the park bench. Katara's face filled with shock, and Sokka just looked at Katara.

The person rose from the bench, and walked toward Katara, his face to the ground. Katara could tell he was angry, just by the way he walked. Aang, Toph and Suki looked over to see the scene unfolding. The person lifted his head, his black hair dripping in water, and at that moment, Katara couldn't believe who this was._ It can't be, _Katara thought, studying the person. Before she had another moment to think, Sokka ran toward the person and engulfed him in a huge hug, yelling, "Zuko!!"

* * *

**_Oooo, clff-hanger!! So, Zuko's back and now the real Zutara begins!! This chapter was a little longer than the last because I needed to cover alot of things in this one. But, since Thanksgiving is coming up, should the next chapter be like a 'Thanksgiving Special'?? Hmmm.?? Maybe? No? Yes? Tell me what you think. Oh and reviews will be greatly appreciated! Thanx.!!_**


	6. Six

_***-Sorry it took me soo long.!**_

**_I've just been really busy with all these tests every single day of the week. =\_**

**_But anyways, chapter 6 is now up so go ahead and read.!_**

**_Oh yeah, I don't own Avatar (so puh-leez don't sue me!)_**

**_=]_**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 6

The group stared at the person Sokka was standing next to. They didn't notice that it was actually Zuko until he lifted his head up. His hair was soaking wet, and he looked at his friends who stood staring at him. "Sparky? What are you doing back?" Toph asked while she walked up to Zuko and patted him on the back. Before Zuko could reply, Aang walked over and said,"Yeah. And how come you never called?"

Zuko looked at the two younger people who were now standing next to him. He smiled, and said to them,"My father got arrested for attempted murder, so they sent me to live with Uncle."

"That still doesn't explain why you couldn't call," Aang said, looking up at Zuko. Katara was filled with many different emotions, which was why she couldn't say anything. She just stood there, almost gazing at Zuko. Her mind rushed, and her heart beat quicker with every minute. _Woooow, _she thought, as she saw how his wet, white t-shirt stuck to his muscular frame.

"Yeah, Zuko. We missed you, man," Suki said, running up to Zuko and hugging him tightly.

"Well, I called once, but..." Zuko trailed off, as he looked over to Katara. Their eyes locked for a moment, until Katara looked away, blushing. Zuko smiled when Katara looked away. They were a few feet apart, and Zuko noticed a light blush on her face. _Damn, look at her_, Zuko thought, as Katara walked over to the rest of the group, her brown hair bouncing from her waist, and her eyes twinkling an ocean blue.

"Well, we're just glad you're back," Katara said, her smile wide as she hugged Zuko. He hugged her tightly and took a whiff of the perfume she was wearing. _Smells good,_ Zuko thought as he hugged her.

"We have to celebrate you being back, Zuko. So, how about we go to Fantasy Stop again? You know, like we did before you left? We should go tomorrow," Sokka said, patting Zuko on the back. Zuko nodded his head in aggreement. He stood there, out of words to say, gawking at Katara. He missed her alot, and he wanted to tell her everything that was rushing in his head, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to. How was he going to tell her how he felt without messing it up? How would he know if Katara felt the same? _I can't tell her_, _she's still going with Jet, and I doubt she'll ever dump him, _Zuko remembered, his eyes scanning Katara.

"You're coming back to Kyoshi, right?" Suki asked, grinning at him.

"Yeah," he said, giving Suki a smile.

"Yep, it was never the same without yah, Zuko. Welcome back, Emo," Toph said, punching Zuko on the arm, smirking at him. She walked over to where Katara was standing, looking spaced out. She tugged Katara down to her height, and said lowly,"Wise choice, Sugar Queen. He got built since the last time I punched him," Toph said, her eyes staring blankly in Zuko's direction. Katara looked over at Zuko again, and smiled as she thought,_ Yeah, look at him now._

Katara wanted to go say something to Zuko, but what? What could she say to someone who suddenly makes her feel nervous inside? Someone who's got her worrying how she looks, or if she'll sound stupid when she says something. _Oh, this is crazy_, Katara thought, _Me and Zuko are _friends_, like Toph said. It should be easy to talk to him._

She walked over to the stack of water balloons by the tree, and picked up two of them. She threw one at Zuko, and the balloon splattered ontop of his head. He was caught off guard, which made Katara laugh even harder than she was now. The rest of the gang was dying with laughter as they saw the expression on Zuko's face. He looked over at Katara, and then to the stack of balloons. He was walking toward the balloons, picking up the same amount as Katara did. He threw one at Katara, who's hair was now drench with water, clinging on her back. She looked at Zuko, through unclear eyes, and then at her brother, who was sprawled on the ground. Sokka was laughing hysterically, his legs kicking up into the air. Out of nowhere, Toph sent a water balloon flying toward him. Sokka, jumped up and ran to the stack. He picked it up and started running after Toph. Soon, everyone was running around throwing water balloons at each other.

Katara was running toward Zuko, who was looking back every few seconds to see how close she was to catching him. He looked back again, not even paying attention to the small rock that was laying on the ground. As the result, Zuko tumbled onto the ground. Katara hardly had a moment to think before she too fell, but she held herself up on her balloon splashed on Zuko's face, but he didn't care for it. Katara was inches apart from Zuko, staring into his mysterious, golden amber eyes.

_Come on, do it, she right there_, Zuko thought, staring at the girl in front of his face as urges of kissing her erupted through his body.

_Do it! Jet won't know_, Katara thought as her heart started beating wildly.

Surprisingly, three balloons were sent soaring their way, knocking them from their little fantasies. They both looked toward the direction of where they came from, their eyes glaring daggers at the others. The rest of the gang seemed unphased by their look, and just continued laughing even harder. Katara rolled over next to Zuko, lifting her head up and wringing the water out of her hair with her hands. She put her hand on Zuko's shoulder, as she got up, and bended down a little. Zuko rose his head up, Katara's hand still resting on his shoulder.

Katara's other hand reached out to the full water balloon that was inches away from her. She picked it up without Zuko noticing, and threw it at him. Surprised, Zuko sat on the ground, even wetter than he was before. Katara looked at him, and smiled, saying to him,"Welcome back." She laughed as Zuko came speeding toward her. Toph felt the vibrations of the earth as Katara and Zuko ran around chasing each. "Tch, when will those two stop flirting with each other?" Toph said softly, smirking to herself.

---

Katara sat at the end of her bed, thinking of what just happened today. Images of Zuko floated in her mind, a blush appearing once again on her face. She looked over at the red, plush tiger resting between her pillows at the head of her bed. She grabbed the stuffed animal and hugged it tightly, overwhelmed with unexplainable feelings. _Damn, Zuko. You're back and everything is supposed to be perfect right now. But it's not. Because if Jet sees me anywhere near you, all hell's going to break loose_, she thought. She knew Jet had a trust issue, but she knew there was probaly a more serious problem between the two, since Zuko seemed so upset when she told him about Jet the last time they spoke on the phone. She looked at her carpet, remembering what Jet said to her sometime ago, "_Don't let me catch you with another boy_."

---

"Nephew, I turned in your transfer papers to Kyoshi earlier, so you start school back there on Monday," Iroh said, brewing some tea in the kitchen as he spoke to Zuko, who was sitting on the stool by the island counter. The kitchen smelled of ginseng tea and chocolate chip cookies, which sat on the counter by the stove. Zuko looked at his uncle, who wore a warm smile on his face as he poured the tea into two cups.

Zuko let a small smile appear on his face, as Iroh walked toward him, sitting a cup full of tea and a plate full of cookies on the island. "Thank you, Uncle," he said, stirring the tea.

Iroh smiled again, "You're welcome Nephew. So, still like it down here?"

"Yeah, I like it_ alot_," Zuko said, thinking of Katara, a broad smile emerging from his face.

"So, who's the young lady?" Iroh asked, seeming to read his nephew's mind. Zuko looked at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Iroh only laughed, and took a sip from his tea.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. There's no girl, Uncle," Zuko said, trying to mask the redden look on his face. Iroh looked at Zuko again, making Zuko sigh and confess. _Why must you know everything, Uncle?_ Zuko thought.

"Alright, alright, Uncle. It's Katara."

"Hmm, Miss Katara. Wise choice, Nephew," Iroh said, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah. Too bad she already chose Jet," Zuko said, letting out a huff as he reached for a cookie.

---

"Come on, Katara! They're waiting outside!" Sokka yelled as he knocked on Katara's bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she yelled from the other side of the door. Katara was tying her shoes as quickly as she could, since her brother was so much in a rush to leave the house. She bounced off her bed and flung her door open, where Sokka was leaning impatiently on the wall. He leaned off of it, and grabbed his sister's wrist as he headed toward the stairs. He pushed the front door open, flinging Katara outside as he fidgeted with the lock. Suki rushed over to Sokka, hugging him tightly on his side. Toph and Aang were too busy flirting with each other to see anything. Zuko stood tall out by the hedges lining the sidewalk.

_Daaaammnnnn,_ Zuko thought as he took a look at Katara. Her lengthy, chestnut-colored hair waved gently in the cool, soft breezes of the autumn air. Her outfit was all blue: skin-tight faded cerulean capris, blue hightop Converse, light blue shirt with a large ice cube design in the middle, and a sky blue sweater. She looked at Zuko and smiled, walking off her porch. Suki had her arm linked through Sokka's as they all headed down the sidewalk to Fantasy Stop. _I am not going to be nervous anymore, this is Zuko. Come on, Katara he's your friend just like Aang is. Go and talk to him like before_, Katara thought as she walked by Zuko.

"Hey Zuko," Katara said, looking up at the boy on the side of her. _Oh, come on Katara. You could've done better than that, _she said, mentally slapping her forehead.

"Hey Katara. Um-how you been?" Zuko answered. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You and Katara are seeing each other after a long freaking time and all you have to say is 'how are you'?_ Zuko scolded to himself in his mind.

"Good. You?"

"Same."

"So you're still coming back to Kyoshi, right?" Katara asked, a little hope in her voice, praying that Zuko didn't sense it.

"Yeah, I am. I come back on Monday."

"Cool. So that means I can still bug you, right?" Katara said, smiling.

"So that means I can still tease you for being so nerdy?" Zuko answered, returning the smile.

"Same old Zuko," Katara laughed, pushing Zuko lightly on his shoulder.

"Same old preppy Katara," Zuko said, smirking at her. His mind raced back when he first met Katara, back in eighth grade.

---

_(FLASHBACK) _

_Zuko was leaning on the bleachers during his free period. Most of his other classmates were out running around on the field or hanging out by the front with their friends. Zuko, on the other hand, didn't have that many friends and felt better alone. He watched as they played; the girls screaming as the guys chased after them. Zuko's legs grew tired and he took a spot on the bleachers, turning his back away from all the noise. _

_About five minutes later, a ball came flying toward Zuko, hitting him on his back. He turned around angrily as he picked up the ball. A girl came running toward him, her ponytail bouncing after her. She smiled at him, and said," Sorry about that. You okay?" Zuko nodded, and hid his anger about the situation. _

_"Great. My name's Katara," she said, still wearing that bright smile on her face._

_"Hmm. I'm Zuko," he said, looking at Katara._

_"Zuko, okay..." she was mumbling to herself, her fingers dancing on her chin. "Well Zuko, do you want to come play kickball with me and my friends?" she asked._

_"Yeah, sure," he said._

_"Cool. Come on, Zuko," She said, grabbing Zuko's wrist and pulling him to the baseball field._

_".... I just saw you! You did not touch base before I hit you, Twinkletoes!" A short girl wearing an all-green outfit, was saying to a boy with curly brown hair. _

_"Hey you guys," Katara said as she reached them. Zuko just stood, not aware of what to say or do, he didn't have alot of friends, and he rarely talked._

_"This is Zuko. Zuko this is Sokka, my brother," she said, pointing to the boy standing by first base. Zuko nodded, and Sokka waved at him._

_"...Suki, my brother's girlfriend," she said, pointing to the girl with short brown hair who was leaning on the fence. The girl blushed, and screamed,"Katara!"_

_"Well, you are!" she screamed back, laughing. Suki waved at Zuko, who nodded at her in return._

_"Anyways, this is Aang," she said, pointing to the boy who was facing the girl with the green outfit. Both Aang and Zuko nodded at each other._

_"...and this is Toph," Katara said, pointing toward the short girl standing in front of Aang._

_"Oh yeah. You're the guy we just hit with our ball. Yeah, sorry about that," Toph said, turning to face Zuko, her minty green eyes staring out blankly. _Wait, is that girl blind? _Zuko thought as he looked over at her with a shocked look on his face._

_"Yeah, I am." Toph said cooly, as if she read his mind. _How'd she do-, _Zuko began thinking._

_"Don't ask." she stated. "Come on, let's finish this game!" she yelled. Katara threw the ball at Toph, who caught it perfectly. Zuko stood awkwardly as he watched every one run around or shift their positions. A group of kids waiting outside the fence ran on the field, running in the outfield. Zuko walked over to where Katara and her friends where huddled._

_"......so I'll kick first, that way when Aang comes up after me, he can kick a high enough ball so I can run straight back to home. Katara, you're before Toph, so we can send them off guard when Toph's ball goes racing over them. Suki'll go after Toph, so that once they finally get back with the ball, they'll be too exhausted to aim correctly at you when you run to first base. Well, Zuko, you're going to be last until we figure what your strengths are. Everybody got it?" Sokka said, taking the role as the captain of the team. _

_"Y'all ready?" The boy from the other team shouted._

_"Yeah, Haru, we're ready," Sokka shouted back. The game began, and just as Sokka said, everything turned out the exact way Sokka told them and they were winnning successfully. Then, it became Zuko's turn. Suki was at first base, Toph at second, and Katara at third, all ready to run. Zuko stepped up to the base, positioning himself to kick the ball as hard as he could. The girl rolled the ball to him, going in a straight path toward him. As soon as it got close enough, Zuko ran up toward it and kicked. The bal was flying out toward them rapidly. Zuko ran toward first base, then to second, and next to third. He looked behind him quickly to see if they caught the ball yet. The ball hit the ground and someone was able to get it. The person threw it toward someone closer in the field and they attempted to throw it at Zuko while he ran to home base. Once Zuko's foot hit the base, the team yelled and screamed happily._

_"Yes! You're good, Zuko!" Sokka said, patting him on the back._

_"Thanks," Zuko said. Katara came rushing toward Zuko, engulfing him in a tight hug._

_"Woah! Didn't know you could kick like that!" she exclaimed, letting him go. She was smiling even harder now, and her ponytail just waved freely in the breeze. _

_"Yeah. You're pretty good for an emo kid," Toph said, smirking._

_"Yep. Hey, who do you eat lunch with?" Katara asked._

_"Nobody."_

_"Well, you're free to join us. Since you're new and all, we're going to have to torture you before you are completely part of our group."_

_"Really?" Zuko said, a devious smirk spreading across his face._

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, as long as I can torture you all next. Deal?"_

_"Deal,_ emo kid_," Katara said, laughing._

_"Deal it is then, _prep girl_."_

---

Katara grabbed her bookbag and her swim team bag as she got ready to head out the door. She went to the kitchen quickly, taking the apple on the first shelf in the refridgerator. She accidentally hit something tough as she was closing the fridge door. She looked up to see Pakku, towering over her.

"Pakku!" Katara shrieked, wrappping her arms around him. He laughed, and hugged her, rubbing her on the back. Sokka came running out of his room, half a sandwich spilling out his mouth, running up to Pakku, and joining the group hug.

"Oh, Pakku, I'm so happy to see you," Katara said, letting go of him and looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah. Wait, if your here, then where's....." Sokka said, looking around to see if his father was anywhere near them.

Pakku patted Sokka on his head, looking down at the matured boy before him."Hakoda is here, but-"

"Dad's here?!" Katara and Sokka screamed, looking around anxiously, waiting for there father to come out before them.

"Yes, he is. But, I'm afraid he is still on duty, so he won't be able to see you two yet," Pakku said. At that, Katara's and Sokka's face fell flat, both looking away from Pakku.

Gran-Gran walked out down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Pakku wrapped his arm around her."Well, I guess you've noticed that Pakku's back right?" Gran-Gran said, a warm smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, Kanna, I guess they have," Pakku said, squeezing her tightly.

Gran-Gran looked at the clock above the stove. "Well, you guys better hurry up, you're late," she said. Both Katara and Sokka looked over at the clock.

"Well, bye Gran-Pakku. I can call you that right?" Sokka said, patting Pakku as he rushed out the kitchen.

"Uh-no," Pakku said blandly.

"Bye Pakku, bye Gran-Gran," Katara said, hugging both of them as she rushed behind Sokka.

---

Katara ran to Zhao's class, frantically trying to open the classroom door. The door was locked, and no matter how many times she yanked the handle or bammed on the door, Zhao would not unlock it. "Uhhhh," Katara groaned as she walked away from the door and sat by the nearest bench. She rested her head on her palm, and got comfortable as she propped her legs on the bench._ A hour and thirty-five minutes_, Katara thought, looking at the stiill, silent bell._ A freaking hour and thirty-five freaking minutes_, Katara thought impatiently. Nui was walking down the hall, a grin spreading on his face.

"Woah, Katara. _You_ got kicked out of class?" Nui said as he neared her.

"No. I came late and stupid Zhao won't let me in," she said. She looked up at him,"Why are_ you _out of class?"

"Oh, I went to the library, checking some books, you know?"

"Yeah. Where's your library book then?"

"Hey, what's the point of me checking out a book if I know and you know and everybody else knows that I'm not going to read it?" a sly smirk appearing on his face. Katara grinned, chuckled a little, then turned back to the corner she was sitting in.

"See you later, Katara. You know Mrs. Layen be acting all crazy," Nui said before he bended over and gave Katara a quick hug before he continued walking down the hall.

Katara found herself falling asleep after Nui left. Before she knew it, the dinging of the bell awoke her. She gathered her stuff and got up off the bench, heading down the hall.

"Hey Sugar Queen, haven't seen you all morning," Toph said as she caught up with Katara.

"Yeah," Katara said, her voice dull.

"Aw, what's wrong? Upset Sparky's not here?" Toph said, smirking. Katara shrugged her shoulders.

"Look over there. He's been asking for you all morning," Toph said as she pointed near the door where Zuko was pulling a book out his locker. Katara smiled and walked faster, trying to hurry and get to Zuko. Toph only laughed, and followed a couple of steps behind her, waiting for what was about to happen. _They're both fools_, Toph thought, as she felt Katara's heart beat grow wilder by the second.

"Hey Zuko," Katara said, leaning on the wall. Zuko closed his locker, and smiled at his friend. Toph rolled her eyes._ Come on Sugar Queen, are you serious? Tell Sparky over there you like him_. _Say something worth me actually listening to, or I'll just take matter into my own hands_, Toph thought deviously. Out in the distance, Aang was running near them, screaming Toph's name.

"Toph, where's my chemistry book? Zhao's going crazy, he just kicked Nui out the class the minute he walked in because he didn't see a textbook in his bookbag!" Aang said, gasping for air, bending down and grasping his knees. Toph turned toward Aang, smiled, and pulled out her chemisty book and handed it to him.

"I want it back, Twinkletoes," she said. Aang smiled, and gave his girlfriend a quick hug before he sped off into the crowd.

Katara and Zuko were talking amongst each other on the corner of the hall where Zuko's locker was. Every once in a while Katara would burst out laughing, or Zuko would crack a rare smile. Toph punched both of the two teens in the arm, saying, "Well, I have Mr. Tehni this period, soo, see you on the bus." Katara rubbed her arm and continued her conversation with Zuko.

".........that bad?" Katara asked, laughing hard.

"Yeah. I had some good moments in Cali, though," Zuko answered. The hall was clearing slowly, as the warning bell rung above the two. Jet suddenly came behind Katara and wrapped his arm around her waist. Katara, caught of guard, flinched as a reflex. An evil grin spread across his face, as he looked to see Zuko's face, which was covered with anger.

"Well, what do you know? Zuko's back in town, my old buddy. How you been, man?" Jet said, mockingly.

"Fine," Zuko said quickly, his voice monotone and flat. Katara didn't look at them, for some reason she just couldn't.

"Well, you probaly haven't heard, but Katara here is my new girlfriend. Isn't that great?"

Zuko nodded, trying to keep calm, even though it took everything in him to stop him from a rude outburst or his hand flying across Jet's face. Jet seemed more pleased by Zuko's reaction, and pulled Katara closer to him. Katara looked up, trying to see Zuko's face, but failed. Jet pushed Katara to the wall and laid a long, forceful kiss on her lips. She was surprised, and her face showed it. This time, she was able to see Zuko, who's face tensed, and his body shook for a second. Katara was too overwhelmed to say anything, and she knew Zuko was deeply hurt._ I'm sorry, Zuko_, she thought sadly.

"Nice seeing you again, Zuko. Hope to see you around, but I gotta walk my _girlfriend_ to class," Jet said, pulling Katara even closer to him. Jet chuckled, and turned his head around, mouthing "Stay away from my girl," at him. Zuko now stood by the lockers, watching as Katara and Jet disappeared down the hallway, leaving him to stand alone.

---

* * *

**_*- Well, what can I say.? I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I'll try to et the next chapter up as soon as possible, prolly round Christmas break, after I do all my shopping and stuff. So, reviews would be greatly appreciated.! _**

**_Happy Holidays.!! =]_**


	7. Seven

_***-Hey!! Well, what can I say? I tried making the updates come more sooner now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**And, oh yeah, I don't own ATLA.**_

**_Read!! =]_**

_**Chapter 7**_

Zuko walked out of the school and onto the bus ramp as his last class ended. He walked down the ramp slowly, as his mind kept flashing back to when Katara and Jet kissed. It hurt him deeply inside, even though he refused to show it. He was walking past people to get to his bus, when suddenly Jet came up to him.

"Look Zuko. I know you're back from wherever. All that detail I don't care about. But listen, 'cause I know you've got something for my girl. And let me tell you right now, she is my girl. Get used to it, 'cause it ain't changing. So you can go and cover up your broken emotions because I'm the one she's with, not you. Got it?" Jet said casually.

"You better get out my face. 'Cause right about now, I don't give a damn what you say. If I want to be around Katara, I'll be around Katara. There isn't anything you can do about it. And you better stop disrespecting her. You got it?" Zuko answered, his face reddening in fury.

"Haha, Zuko. Way to go, standing up for a girl who don't even like you." Jet said.

"Shut up." Zuko said as he turned to walk away from him.

"I mean, why would she like you? You, the creepy emo boy who won't say a word. You, who can't express anything or show how you feel. You, who's father disowned you and mother ran out on-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP JET!!" Zuko said, turning back around and running up to Jet, ready to pounce on him. He was breathing harder than usual, and his fist was inches away from Jet's face when he felt somone grab on his wrist.

"End it," Zhao said, as he pulled Zuko behind him. Students were just standing around, waiting for a fight to cheer on. But, once the teacher came, and held Zuko back, the crowd slowly broke away. "I don't have to take any of you to the office and let the principal help you work out your problems, now do I?"

"No, sir. Just telling Zuko something that was way over do," Jet said, smirking.

Katara was already on the bus, watching from inside as she saw the scene unravel._ Oh no_, she thought_, what is Jet doing?_ Zuko came storming onto the bus minutes later, his face red with anger. he didn't bother sitting next to his friends, which were all in the back. He sat alone up at the front of the bus.

---

"What is up with them?" Katara said aloud as she threw her bookbag on her desk chair and plopped onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, tracing the pattern of small bumps that lined its surface with her eyes. She was overwhelmed with everything that just happened today, and she just felt confused. Her mind was racing in every direction possible and she had a minor headache. I knew this was going to happen, she thought as she remembered the incident that happened earlier in the day. Her mind soon drifted off and she found herself sleeping peacefully.......at first.

---

(KATARA'S DREAM/NIGHTMARE)

_"Hey Zuko!" Katara called as she was nearing him on the sidewalk. Zuko was just standing there, waiting for the cars to pass by so that he could cross the street. She caught up with him, and he flashed her a big smile._

_"Hey Katara," he said, getting closer to Katara and engulfing her in a hug. It seemed like forever that they were in each other's arms, until Zuko finally pulled away, locking Katara's gaze. He stared deeply into her eyes, and Katara was blushing hard, her eyes still locked with his. Zuko walked closer to Katara, his breath warm against Katara's face. He was inching nearer to her, and she found herself doing the same. That is, until an image of Jet popped in her mind. She pulled away suddenly, before their lips made contact._

_"I can't do this," Katara mumbled, looking away from Zuko and onto the concrete ground of the sidewalk,"What if Jet finds out?"_

_Zuko looked at Katara," Listen Katara. I like you alot and I'm not gonna let Jet stop me. Look around Katara, he's nowhere near us," Zuko said, moving his arms out._

_"Yeah, you're right," Katara said, exhaling a long breath as she relaxed. Zuko smirked, and once again leaned closer to Katara, closing his eyes. Katara leaned forward to Zuko, his lips grazing her own softly, passionately. They were in that moment for an enternity, enjoying each other. _

_"KATARA!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone screamed, startling both her and Zuko. The person who was calling them was coming closer, even though Katara couldn't see who it was clearly. The person began running quickly toward them, and her heart was racing, as she saw the person to be Jet. Her knees buckled as he was only a couple of feet away from her, staring fiercely into her eyes, his hand twitching slightly. _

_"Damn, what the hell, girl?!" Jet yelled as his hand struck her across her face. She fell onto the ground, rubbing her cheek, her eyes glistening with tears._

_"What the fuck's your problem, Jet?" Zuko yelled angrily at him, pushing him with all his mite._

_"No. What is your problem? Ain't I told your ass to stay away from my girl?" Jet lashed back, pushing Zuko in return._

_"I don't care what you say to me. You're not 'bout to just hit her like that!!"_

_"Man, shut up. You not 'bout to tell me what the hell I can do with my own girl. Hear me? My girl. Better get that in your head." Jet said, tapping the side of Zuko's face with his fingers. Zuko pushed him off, slinging his arm back. Jet yelped in pain and managed to free himself from Zuko's grip, swinging his hand and laying a forceful punch on his face. Soon, they both were fighting along the curbside. _

_"No!" Katara shreiked as she arose from the ground trying to break up the fight. But there was nothing to do now, because by the time the fight was over, Zuko was sprawled on the ground, blood pouring out from his mouth, while Jet stood over him evily smirking. Katara ran and attempted to check his pulse. Nothing._

_"No," she breathed,"Zuko's....dead."_

_"That's what he gets for trying to mess with my girl," said Jet, gripping Katara's wrists._

---

"AHHH!!" Katara yelled, sweat lining her forehead as she awoke from her nightmare.

"What? What happened?" Sokka said, bursting through Katara door as he heard her scream next door. Katara looked over at her brother, who was holding a foot-long sub sandwich in his hand, his face serious like he was about to attack someone with it.

"Nothing Sokka, just a bad dream, that's all," Katara said, relaxing onto her bed.

"You okay? You don't need me to go kick someone's butt do you?" Sokka said, swinging the sub in the air as if it were a sword, lettuce falling out of it and onto Katara's bed. Katara giggled, hugging her brother.

"And how are you going to do that? Stuff their mouth with food?" She said, laughing.

Sokka cracked a smile,"Haha. I'm just looking out for you, Katara."

"I know, Sokka, and I love you."

"Love you too, sis. But you know, you could-" Sokka started off before his cell phone rung. He pulled it out of his pocket and Suki's name showed up on the screen. Sokka rushed out of Katara's room, his phone up to his ear as he talked to his girlfriend. _Sokka, Sokka, Sokka._ _What am I going to do with you?_ Katara thought, collapsing back onto her bed.

---

_Damn you, Jet,_ Zuko thought to himself as he swung punch after punch on his wall. His eyes were glistening, and no matter how much they stung, how much they wanted to pour down, he wouldn't let them. All his anger was fuming out of him, making him oblivous to the pain that was welling up in his knuckles. With each punch, anger spewd out of him, each punch harder than the last. His uncle wasn't home, so he couldn't stop Zuko from doing what he was doing. Small cuts lined his fist, blood trickling from the cuts, but Zuko still continued to punch, not caring about how bad the pain felt. His punches were growing slower now, as Zuko stopped punching and collapsed onto the floor. Zuko cradled his head in between his hands. And for the first time since he was twelve, he cried.

---

Katara walked through the halls soberly, her head hanging low, and her mood dampened. She's tried talking to Zuko, but he will hardly say a word to her, let alone look at her. This is all my fault, she thought, throwing her chemistry book in her locker and slamming it shut. She walked into the lunchroom, where everyone was up scrambling around, loud noises echoing through the room. She went to the vending machine and picked up a bag of chips and went to go sit at an empty table. The empty table was located in the back of the cafeteria, and Katara slowly made her way to the table. She sat down, opening the bag and searching through the lunchroom for Zuko. Katara saw him up in the front, holding his head up on his palm, sitting at a vacant table, drinking a can of soda. She looked away quickly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I don't know why it has to be like this," she mumbled.

"Be like what?" Nui said, sitting next to Katara, a large smile apparent on his face as he wrapped his arm around Katara's neck playfully.

"Get off me, Nui. I'm not in the mood," Katara said, shaking Nui's arm off her.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Nui said, looking at Katara with a look of concern.

"Nothing," Katara said, looking down at the table.

"Come on, Katara. I've known you since you were little, I know when something's up," he said, turning to face Katara.

"Okay. Zuko's not talking to me," she said, sighing.

"Oh yeah. I knew you had something for him since I saw you two talking a couple of days ago. Listen, I'm sure y'all be talking soon. And trust me, you have nothing to worry about, somehow, I just know he likes you, too."

"How do you know that?" Katara asked, looking at Nui with a puzzled look on her face.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, 'Tara," Nui said seriously, then a smile appeared on his face. Katara sat still for a moment, Nui's words still sinking in her mind.

"You cool now?" Nui asked, shaking Katara head around, laughing the entire time.

"Yeah," Katara said, smiling,"I'm fine."

---

Katara was just finishing swim team practice when she saw Jet leaning on the wall talking to another girl. Katara packed up her swim gear, and walked quickly over to the two. "Jet are you serious?" she asked, fury raging from her voice. The girl said goodbye to Jet and rushed away, detecting the anger in Katara's voice.

Jet looked over at Katara, confused."Excuse me?"

"You have the nerve to tell me I can't hang out with any other boys except you and here you are flirting with the closest girl you see! How dare you, Jet!" She yelled at him, stepping closer to him.

Jet grabbed her wrist,"You better watch your tone with me," he commanded.

"No, you better watch yours," Katara snapped, yanking her wrist away from Jet's grip. "I'm not about to take this anymore, Jet. I'm sick of your issues and your lies and everything about you. This isn't working, so why-"

"It's Zuko, isn't it?" Jet said gravely, cutting Katara off.

"What? This doesn't have anything to do with him."

"You like him don't you?"

Katara was silent for a moment, then continued her sentence,"Jet. I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry but this isn't working, and I can't be with someone I don't trust."

Jet's looked like someone just slapped him across his face."It is about Zuko. No, you don't mean this, you don't want to break up with me, you're not serious. It's just....just....just-"

Katara looked at him, a daze look on her face. "No, Jet. I'm serious. This isn't working. I'm so sorry." She turned to walk away, but Jet took her hand and swung her towards him.

"You're not breaking up with me, okay?"

"Yes I am! Let go of me Jet! Ow!" Katara screamed as Jet's grip tightened.

"No. This relationship doesn't end until I say it ends. When I asked you to be my girl I meant it, and you're my girl until I say I don't want you anymore." Jet said, his eye twitching abnormally, and a delusional look spread across his face. Katara was scared of him, he never looked so crazy.

"What kind of crap is that?" Katara burst out, offended by what he said. Jet only looked at her, a devious smirk spreading across his face.

"Stop Jet! You're hurting me! Please, please stop!" Katara shreiked, but her screams only fueled Jet to squeeze even harder on her wrists. Katara began crying, she tried to break free, but his grip was way too strong for her to overcome. Jet began yanking her, against her will, toward his car. Oh no, Katara thought, aware of what was about to happen.

"No Jet!! Leave me alone!" Katara yelled, resisting his grip, trying even harder than before to break free. Jet pushed her aggressively against the car's exterior, making Katara hit her head drastically on the hood of it. She yelped in pain, more tears rushing down her face.

"Shut up," Jet said, unphased by her pain. Unexpectedly, Katara didn't feel Jet's weight pressing against her anymore. She heard a thud to the ground, and looked behind her to see Jet sprawled across the cement. She looked up, and saw Nui and Zuko standing side by side looking at the boy on the ground. Nui charged over to Jet, putting his knee on his back and holding his arms behind his back. Zuko rushed over to Katara, wrapping his arm around her back and leading her away from Jet.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her, looking at her worridly. She looked at him, but she couldn't answer his question. She just sobbed into his shirt, her cries muffled. Zuko rubbed circles on her back, trying his best to soothe her.

"Please...d-d-don't tell Sokka about this. He'll freak. P-p-please don't tell him," She said, her body shaking. He hated see her like this. Her eyes were shaded red, and her usually chocolate, wavy locks, were a disheveled mess, some strands sticking to her face where tears dried on her cheeks. She looked like a lost puppy, and Zuko was saddened.

"Shh-it's okay," Zuko whispered into her hair. Just earlier he couldn't look at her, because of the emotions mixed inside of him. He couldn't see her face, hear her voice, because he was afraid he might break down. But this sight alone was enough to break his heart fully. But now, she needed him, so he was there. Jet started to struggle against Nui's pressure on him. Zuko and Katara looked over at them. Zuko rushed over to help Nui keep Jet on the ground. Zuko said something to Nui, and he let go of Jet and ran out to the other side of the building. All Katara did was stand and watch.

"Katara go!" Zuko screamed at her, as Jet was becoming more able to defend himself. Katara only stood in her place, looking at the two.

"Go Katara!" Zuko yelled at her, as Jet turned over and pushed Zuko to the ground.

"No," she mumbled to herself._ No, it's not going to happen_, Katara thought, thinking of her nightmare a day or two before. She ran over to the two and punched Jet as hard as she could. Zuko looked at her, astonished. She didn't see him looking at her, all she saw was Jet laying on the ground, twitching.

Nui came running back toward them. "I called the Xing Le Psychiatric Rehabilition Center. They said Jet was still supposed to be at their center and they were looking all over for him. They said they're own their way, and that Jet was scheduled to be released in two years, but since he escaped, he has to stay a year or two more."

"Cool," Zuko said to himself.

"Hey Katara, you okay?" Nui asked, looking at his childhood friend. She nodded and they started walking away from the school, none of them speaking a word.

---

Katara came storming through her front door, tears still streaming down her face, after Zuko and Nui walked her home. She was happy to see that nobody was home, and she rushed to her room and buried her face in her pillow. She couldn't stop whimpering into it, her throat was burning and her tears stung her eyes. She kept bawling, even harder when anything about Jet popped in her brain. It seemed like the images of him would not stop coming up; it just kept torturing her, killing her heart and breaking her soul. She looked up from her pillow, and down at her wrists where pain began to throb. Crimson bruises lined them, swelling up, dry blood still apparent on the cuts. Her head was beginnning to ache, so she layed back down on her pillow and fell asleep.

---

**_

* * *

_**

**_*-I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the other one. Its pretty depressing, though. But, since Christmas is right around the corner, I'm making a special Christmas chapter for you guys! yay! I'll probaly post it the day after Christmas, so look out for it! It'll be my gift to you! And I'm really sure you'll like that one (why? you'll just have to wait and see!)!! Reviews will be appreciated!! Thanx!! =] -*_**

* * *


	8. Eight

_***-Well, first off, sorry I couldn't get this on the day after Christmas, I just got a little busy. Second, I don't own Avatar, so don't sue me! And third, I hope you like this one! Enough of my rambling, read on! =]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 8

Time was passing by quickly and before anyone knew it, Christmas was coming up in three days. Katara hadn't even gone shopping for any presents, and she had to hurry and rush out to go stock up on presents. She just finished getting dressed when Sokka knocked on her door.

"Katara!" he yelled, banging even harder on the door.

"What Sokka? I'm getting ready to go to the mall!" she shouted back.

"Gran-Gran's letting me borrow the car, so either you can ride with me, or catch the bus." Sokka replied. At that, Katara's door flung open. Sokka chuckled, and grabbed Katara's arm, rushing her out her room and down the stairs. They were nearing the door until Gran-Gran called after them.

"Katara! Sokka!" she shouted from the kitchen, where she was snapping green beans.

"Yes?!" they called back in unison, walking toward the kitchen.

"Don't you need money to go Christmas shopping?" she asked in a warm tone, smiling. Neither of them even thought about that, they just were trying to rush out the door.

"Yes, Gran-Gran," Katara said.

"Here you go," Gran-Gran began, pulling out money from her purse. She handed both Katara and Sokka $500 each. Their faces lit up when they saw how much money they received.

"Wow, Gran-Gran! Where'd you get this money from?" Sokka asked curiously. Katara was too busy smiling to care how Gran-Gran got the money.

"Savings," she answered simply,"Have fun!"

"Wait, but-" Sokka started.

"Thanks Gran-Gran!" Katara said, cutting off Sokka's inquisitive questioning. She rushed Sokka out the kitchen and they headed toward the door. The car was already on and running, so Katara rushed to it and opened the car door as Sokka fiddled with the keys. She was about to climb into the car until she saw Suki sitting in the front seat.

She smiled,"Hey Katara!" She laughed a little, and waved at her, closing the front seat door and walking to the other side of the car. She opened the door to the back seat and climbed in. Noticing it was a little tight squeezing on the seat, she looked to her right and saw Zuko sitting next to her, and Nui next to him. Nui waved happily at her, laughing. She waved at him, and closed the car door, buckling her seatbelt and squeezing her jacket tighter, struggling to get warm.

Sokka climbed in the car and turned up the radio, backing out of the driveway. Rock was blaring out from the speakers until Suki punched Sokka on the arm. He turned the music down slightly so he could hear what Suki was about to say.

"Sokka! Christmas is next week, shouldn't we be listening to holiday music? You know, to get us in the Christmas spirit?" she asked. Sokka mumbled, and Suki delightfully reached for the radio dial and changed the channel.

"Uhhh," all the boys in the car groaned as the Christmas music played through the speakers.

"Aw, come on! Lighten up," Suki said, bursting into song. The boys groaned even louder.

"Yeah, lighten up!" Katara said, punching Zuko on the arm and joining Suki in singing "This Christmas." Zuko smirked at Katara, and said something to Nui. They chuckled a little, and sat silently waiting for Sokka to park the car. He was already in the parking lot, but it seemed there were no parking spaces available. Sokka kept riding around, looking for a place to park. Five minutes passed until he finally found a parking space, and it wasn't a good one. It was a long walk from the car to the entrance of the mall, but at least he found somewhere to park.

"Finally," Zuko breathed as Sokka turned the car off and got out the car. Katara was already out her seat, leaning on the vehicle. Soon as everyone was out the car, they began walking toward the mall. Suki and Katara were still singing Christmas songs, laughing with each other everytime one of the boys grumbled. They sung even louder and danced around them, giggling hysterically. They finally reached the doors of the mall, where Sokka cut the girls singing short.

"So we're all going Christmas shopping right?" Sokka asked looking at everyone. They all nodded, and Sokka continued on," Obviously, we can't go shopping together, so where are we going to meet when we're done?"

"How about at the food court? Its not far from here," Nui suggested.

"Yeah, and plus that's where we're meeting Toph and Aang later, since they already did their shopping," Katara added.

"Alright, food court it is. Time?" Sokka said, looking at his watch, which read 12:00 P.M.

"Three," Suki said.

"Okay," Sokka said, as he began to walk off.

---

Katara was just leaving Macy's when she saw Zuko walking by. His hands were holding what seemed like thousands of bags from various stores, just like hers. He was walking toward Foot Locker until a girl came and stopped him. Katara found herself staring at them, wondering what they were talking about and who the girl was. The girl hugged Zuko and they talked a little bit more before the girl walked off and Zuko continued to Foot Locker._ Wonder who that girl is_, Katara thought as she went her seperate way.

---

Zuko began walking toward Foot Locker, his arms, feeling like they weighed tons as he held the several bags in his hands. "Zuko?" a female's voice called. He looked around to see Cailei standing in front of him.

"Cailei?" he asked, surprised. Cailei was Zuko's cousin, on his mother's side. They were good friends, and they talked when they could until Zuko left for Cali.

"Zuko! When'd you get back?" she asked, a large smile spreading across her face.

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Really? Wow, so your staying down here for Christmas?" she asked.

"Nope, for good. Crap happened in Cali, so I can't stay there anymore."

"Oh, well tell Uncle that you and him are welcome to come to our house for Christmas, you know, in case you guys don't already have plans."

"Cool, nice seeing you again," Zuko said, smiling.

"Yeah. Tell Uncle I said hi," Cailei said, reaching up to give her cousin a hug.

"Alright," he said, as he let go of her. She continued on walking shouting out to Zuko,"Happy holidays!"

"Happy holidays!" he shouted back, walking into Foot Locker.

---

".......you should have seen Twinkletoes, it was hilarious!" Toph was saying to Suki, Sokka, Nui, and Zuko, her feet propped up on the table. Aang was sitting by Toph, rolling his eyes as Toph embarassed him. Just then, Katara came walking toward them, still carrying her shopping bags, even more occupying her hands.

When she finally reached them, Toph said, "What took you so long, Sugar Queen?"

She sighed, and leaned her arm on the table, "Long lines."

"Everybody ready to go? I'm sick of the mall," Sokka said, tired of all the shopping he just endured.

"Yeah," a couple of them said, rising up from their seats and picking up their bags.

"My feet hurt," Suki groaned, as they walked toward the exit.

"Their gonna hurt even more, considering how_ far _Sokka parked the car," Katara said, looking at Sokka.

"It was the only one I could find," Sokka protested, trying to defend himself.

As soon as they got outside, Nui said," I can't even see the car from here!"

"Uh," Sokka groaned. Everybody laughed as they strided down the parking lot.

"Good thing me and Twinkletoes here hitched a ride with Gyatsu," Toph said as she leaned on the wall of the building, waiting for their ride. Aang stood by her, watching as their friends walked out in the distance.

---

After five minutes of walking passed, they were getting closer to the car, their legs feeling numb, and their feet growing more weary by the minute.

"Gosh, Sokka you are not driving next time," Katara said as she leaned on the car when they finally reached it. Sokka unlocked the car, and opened the trunk so that everyone could put their bags in there. They were all crammed at the rear of the car, putting their bags in certain spots so that everyone knew where all of their bags were located.

"What'd you get for me?" Zuko asked, reaching out and grabbing one of Katara's bags, trying to sneak a peek to see what was in there. She snatched it away from him, laughing, and put it back in the trunk.

"Aw," Zuko playfully whined.

Katara laughed, then looked over to his Foot Locker bag, remembering the girl she saw him hugging.

"So who was the girl?" Katara asked bluntly, suprising Zuko.

"Huh?" he asked, caught off guard by her question.

"The girl who hugged you over there by Foot Locker," Katara said.

A devious smirk spread across Zuko's face. " Wait, Katara. Are you.........jealous?"

"Jealous? Me......no.....jealous.....why would I......me be....... jealous? No...jealous," Katara rambled defensivly, her eyes looking away from him, searching around widly.

"Yes you are," Zuko said, his smirk growing into a huge smile.

"No, I'm not," she said, still failing to look Zuko straight in his eyes. He pulled her gently over to a space between two cars next to their car.

"You have nothing to be jealous about. That was my cousin. And I like you too much to even think about anyone else," he said calmly. He traced his finger on her chin and raised it tenderly so that Katara was looking at him.

Their eyes were locked in an intense stare for what seemed like forever. Zuko leaned over and kissed Katara softly, passionately. He felt her tense at first, but she relaxed and began kissing him back. Zuko's hands move down to her waist, pulling her closer to him. _Damn, this is way better than my dream_, Katara thought, raising her hands up to Zuko's shoulder, one resting there, and the other playing around with Zuko's shaggy black hair.

_"BEEEEEP!!!" _the car's horn went, startling both Zuko and Katara. Still they didn't pull away, neither of them wanted to.

_"BEEEEEEEPP!!!" _it went again. Zuko pulled away, resting his forehead on hers and looking into the depths of Katara's ocean-blue eyes._ I am going to kill Sokka for this_, Katara thought, annoyed at the sound of the horn.

"We better get back," Zuko said, smirking at her. She smiled, and led him toward the car. Once in the car, both Zuko and Katara couldn't stop from smiling. Suki turned around and looked at Katara, 'Details!" she shrieked softly, signaling for Katara to call her after she got home. Katara looked at Zuko again, who was still smiling, just like her. She caught Nui's stare at her, who was smirking, mouthing to her,"I told you he liked you." She blushed and turned toward the window, watching as snow began to fall from the sky.

----

Katara was in her room, her door closed shut and locked, so that Sokka couldn't come bursting in. She was laying on her bed, talking on her cell phone to Suki and Toph on three-way.

"Spill it," Suki's voice said eagerly.

"Spill what?" Katara teased.

"Hello? The reason why you and Zuko were smiling so hard."

"I know why," Toph said.

"How do you? You weren't there," Katara said.

"I was there, I just weren't by y'all car. Me and Twinkletoes were still waiting for our ride when you and Sparky kissed," Toph said.

"_KISSED!!" _Suki shreiked.

"Too loud," Katara said, holding the phone away from her for a second.

"Sorry," Suki said,"You kissed Zuko!? I knew you like him. I just knew it!" Suki shreiked again. Katara laughed.

"Details, Katara! Details!" Suki shreiked

"Twinkletoes is on my other line. I'll talk to y'all later," Toph said.

"Alright," both Katara and Suki said. At that, Toph clicked over, leaving only Suki and Katara on the line.

"Okay, so," Katara began, spilling every detail about what happened only about two hours ago.

"NO!" Suki shreiked after Katara was finished.

"Yeah," Katara said.

"NO!" Suki said again, shocked.

"Yeah," Katara said again.

"NO!"

"Suki," Katara said.

"Sorry," Suki said, giggling.

---

It was Christmas morning, snow fell from the sky, layering the ground with white clouds. Sokka ran to Katara's door, bursting open and shaking Katara around wildly until she woke up."Get up! Presents! Christmas!" he shouted. Katara rubbed her eyes sleepily, arising from her bed. Sokka pulled her toward the living room, Katara winced a little, since he touched a scar that Jet left on her. Sokka looked at her, then let go of her wrist as they reached the living room. She rubbed her wrists softly, and Sokka moved Katara's hand from it, noticing the crimson bruise that lined her wrist.

"Who did that?" Sokka asked her, his brotherly insticts kicking in.

"It's nothing, Sokka. Let's not worry about that, its Christmas," Katara said, forcing a smile, as a flashback came quickly in her mind. Sokka looked at her a while longer, then returned toward the tree. Before he went to go open presents, he rushed up the stairs and toward Gran-Gran's and Pakku's room. Their door was locked, so he couldn't drag them down the hall like he did with Katara. He beat on their door, screaming," Wake up, sleepy-heads! It's Christmas!!" Sokka heard a groan on the other side of the door, and a couple of movements.

"We're coming down in a minute, Sokka," Gran-Gran yawned. At that, Sokka ran back down the stairs and rushed toward the tree. Katara turned on the television, flicking through the channels for awhile until she finally realized nothing was on. It wasn't time for the parades to come on yet, it was only eight o' clock. Gran-Gran came walking down the stairs, Pakku following lazily behind her. Sokka began tearing through his first present, which was from Gran-Gran.

"Woah," he said as he pulled out the light-blue boomerang-ish blade.

"Gran-Gran, you got him that?" Katara asked shockingly, watching as Sokka swung it around like he was in a battle. She rolled her eyes, and laughed at how goofy her brother was.

"Cool, thanks Gran-Gran," Sokka said, as he hugged his grandmother. He reached over to another present that Gran-Gran got him. He tore away the wrapping paper, which revealed a PSP, and two video games.

"Gran-Gran!!" Sokka shreiked happily, rushing back over to hug his grandmother. She smiled warmly, glad that he liked her present. He grabbed a present that his sister bought him and began unwrapping it quickly.

"Aw, Katara! Thanks," he said, touching the blue Adidas that she bought for him.

"Hey, I saw how your other ones were falling apart, so I just bought it," she said smiling, and returning the hug that Sokka gave her. Sokka had one more present left, which was from Suki, who dropped her presents off before she left for Christmas to go spend time with her family in Virginia. He opened her gift, which was a green-and-yellow hoodie jacket. Sokka tried it on, and started posing like he was taking pictures. Everyone laughed at Sokka, and Katara began opening her presents.

She opened the big box from Gran-Gran first."Oh my gosh, Gran-Gran!" she shreiked, looking at the baby-blue laptop in front of her. She couldn't stop beaming, and she hugged her Gran-Gran as to say thank you. Pakku looked at her, gleaming.

She then opened a gift from Sokka, which was a gift basket from Bath and Body Works, with her favorite ones 'Japanese Blossom' and 'Sweet Pea'. "Oh, Sokka," she said, as she engulfed him in a hug. He smiled warmly at her. Katara opened more presents, another from Gran-Gran, which was a pre-paid $200 Visa gift card, and one from Suki, which was a green shirt, with sparkling yellow print that read 'PEACE'.

---

Zuko already opened his presents, there weren't many of them. He received a digital camera and a tea basket from his uncle, and cologne from Suki. Uncle was in the kitchen, brewing some tea. Zuko was getting dressed, since they were going to Katara's house for Christmas dinner.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled from his room as he searched through his closet.

"Yes, Nephew?" Uncle yelled back as he sampled his tea.

"Do we have to dress up?" he yelled, not sure of what to wear.

"Hmm. Yes, but not too formal," he yelled back. Zuko searched through his closet and found a red dress shirt and a pair of black uniform pants. He put the clothes on after he took a shower and sprayed himself with the cologne Suki bought him. Zuko combed through his hair, and stepped out of the bathroom, walking into the living room.

"Nephew, impressive," his uncle said, looking at Zuko.

"Thanks, Uncle. When are we leaving?" Zuko asked as he plopped onto the couch.

"Can't wait to see Miss Katara, eh? We're leaving in fifteen minutes," Uncle Iroh said, chuckling. Zuko blushed a little at the sound of Katara's name.

---

Gran-Gran was making last minute preparations to the Christmas dinner. Sokka pushed the couch over to make room for another table for the Christmas dining party. Katara was setting the table with scarlet ceramic entree plates, evergreen napkins, and red trimmed champagne glasses. Pakku was moving the extra table in the living room, bringing extra chairs from other rooms. After Sokka was done moving the couch, he went into the kitchen, taken aback by the various aromas that whirled in the kitchen.

"Mmm, that smellls good," Sokka said, reaching over Gran-Gran to get a sample of the mashed potatoes that she was stirring.

"Ow!" Sokka said as Gran-Gran slapped his hand away from the food.

"You have to wait until everyone arrives. That is when we eat," she said.

"Aw, Gran-Gran," Sokka whined, as he went over to help his sister set the table. Pakku put all the finished courses in the center of the table, and began pouring punch into the glass cup ajacent to the champagne glass.

The doorbell rung as Pakku poured punch into the last cup on the table. Katara went to open the door and there stood Zuko, and his uncle, Iroh. "Hello , Zuko," she said, blushing as she said Zuko's name.

"Hello Miss Katara. Merry Christmas!" Iroh said gleefully, as Katara gestured for them to come in. She looked at Zuko, whose hair still hung shaggily, but was somewhat combed neatly and was wearing a crimson-colored dress shirt and jet-black uniform pants. He smirked at her, and then handed her present from him. It was in a tan-colored box, white ribbon tying it shut. She looked up at him, suprised, but smiling. He was still smirking, and motioned for her to open the present. Gently removing the lid off the box, her smile grew even wider. In the box, wrapped in cotton, was a silver ring, a stud at the center. She knew it wasn't a real diamond, it was cubic zirconia, but it didn't matter to her. She loved it anyway.

"Oh my gosh," she said, as she slid the ring on her index finger.

"Hey, it's not much but-," Zuko started, smiling.

"I love it," Katara said, engulfing him in a hug. She let go of him, and they stood once again staring into each other's eyes. They were leaning in toward each other until they were startled by Sokka's outburst.

"Yo, Zuko! Just what do you think you're doing with my sister?" Sokka said, walking over to the two.

"Chill, Sokka. I was just thanking him for my present," Katara said, beaming.

"That just better be _all_ you're doing," Sokka said, glaring at Zuko.

"Hello, Sokka? It's Christmas! Couldn't you just turn off your so called 'insticts' for one day?" Katara said, embracing her brother.

"Alright, alright. Now, let go of me," Sokka said, laughing as Katara squeezed him tighter. She let go after the doorbell rung once again.

"Merry Christmas Nui! Merry Christmas, Mrs. Shong.......and," Katara said, hugging both Nui and his mother as she opened the door, looking at the little girl on Mrs. Shong's side.

"Oh, this is Kyahn. She's three," said. Katara looked at the girl, whose curly, thick brown hair was tyed in a ponytail by a green ribbon. She was wearing a red dress, with green trim lining the bottom of it.

"Aw, she's so cute," Katara said, crouching down and taking the girl's hand, leading her to the couch. She lifted her on the couch and walked back over to and Nui.

"Nui, what's up man?" Sokka yelled, motioning for Nui to come over.

"Wow, Katara. You've grown up since Alaska," Mrs. Shong said as she walked inside the house.

"Thank you. Nice seeing you again," Katara said. The doorbell rung again, the house filling up quickly.

She excused herself from the conversation and went over to answer the door. "Merry Christmas Aang! Merry Christmas Gyatsu," Katara said, hugging them both as they entered the house.

"Have you talked to Toph?" Katara asked Aang.

"Oh, yeah. She couldn't make it. Turns out her family decided on the last minute to spend Christmas in Maine," Aang said.

"Oh," Katara said simply.

"Oooh, presents," Aang burst, walking quickly toward the tree, where the rest of the boys were. Gyatsu already went to the kitchen, where the rest of the adults were.

"Pakku, I just noticed. You didn't give me or Katara a present," Sokka said as Pakku walked into the living room.

"Oh, right," Pakku said, walking toward the door,"I was wondering when you were going to ask me." He opened the door and there stood their father, Hakoda.

"Dad!" Katara and Sokka shreiked in unison, running over to hug their father. Hakoda laughed, squeezing his children tightly.

"We missed you so much," Katara said, tears running down her face,

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, a tear struggling to fall from his eye.

"I've missed you two alot. I love you both more than you could ever imagine," he said.

---

"'Tara! Thanks!" Nui exclaimed, running over and clinging to Katara's back. Katara laughed, squeezing Nui's arms that were on her shoulders.

"You're welcome, Nui," she said, still giggling. He let go of her, going back toward the Christmas tree.

Zuko walked out the kitchen, grabbing Katara's hand and leading her toward the hallway, where Sokka couldn't see them. "I forgot something," he said simply. Katara was confused a minute, then Zuko tipped her chin up. His lips brushed against hers gently, enticing their kiss. He pulled away slowly, then whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas." His voice was tempting, deep and hypnotizing. She shook a little, causing Zuko to smirk. _Christmas should come around more often_, Katara thought.

* * *

**_*-Sorry I didn't list all the presents that everyone receved or given to one another, I just got tired of trying to think of things I thought they would like and typin their responses and so on and so forth. Oh, yeah, sorry for the crappy ending. But hey, as your present I gave you Zutara. Pretty random, but hey still Zutara. And just because Zutara happened, doesn't mean the story's over! So keep tuned, and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Oh, and reviews will be appreciated! =] -*_**


	9. Nine

_***-I am so so soooo sorry I haven't updated. What is it, like three weeks? Woah, anyways, I could've got this to you guys earlier but, well......I've just had to do all this stuff at school and I had to lay this off for awhile. I'll try to get an update up sooner, but I doubt it will happen (so so sorry). The principal's being real crappy and making the teachers assign us a whole lotta work (mostly boring essays) And plus, I have a really important writing test coming up, so I gott a prepare for that. In some of my free time I'll try and get some chapters done. So, it's not my fault! Please don't be mad at me, blame that crappy school. Anyways, I'm just talking your ear off, so I'm gonna stop now and let you read the chapter.! -***_

**_And oh yeah, if I really owned Avatar, would I be actually writing this.? not likely. Therefore, I'm just a really really crazy teen who has really really big obsessions with A:TLA and Twilight (Jacob's SEXY!) =]_**

* * *

Chapter 9

Laying asleep wrapped in her covers, was Katara, who's sleep was no where near peaceful. She tossed and turned, as her mind tortured her with a vivid nightmare of Jet.

(KATARA'S NIGHTMARE)

_Katara walked down the streets of New York, not even knowing where she was going in the pitch-black dark of the night. She didn't even know why she was exactly walking, it was something inside her that forced outside on the sidewalks, something teasing in her head, luring her down the twist and turns. Being curious, she listened to that voice, or thought, and went on a walk, the dim street lights luminating the sidewalks enough for her to see. _

_She'd been walking silently for ten minutes, in the direction of where her street met up with other busy streets in New York. The night was silent, aside from occasional noises from insects scurrying around in the grass and casual whoots from owls perched on the limbs of trees, looking for food._

_"I know that little body anywhere," she heard in the faint distance behind her. The voice startled her, and she didn't even bother looking behind her._

_"No reply, what's the matter Kat, don't remember your old boyfriend?" it taunted, the source of the voice getting louder as he neared her. She quickened her pace slightly, hoping not to have the person rush after her. She heard footsteps approaching behind her, then, they suddenly stopped. Her walking returned to normal after a couple of seconds._

_"What's the rush, Katara?" the male voice haunted around her. She struggled to make out where the voice was coming from exactly. Not making any progress, she packed and ran down the sidewalk. She ran quicker with each second, breathing in the icy cold of the night's air. Taking a couple of steps, she suddenly came to a sudden hault, brushing into something lean, something broad._

_"Ah ah ah, Kat. I'm afraid that's not going to work. Why don't you want to see me?" the voice teased, gripping the upper areas of her arms._

_"No. No, no, no," Katara mumbled breathlessly. "This can't be happening. It can't be you. It just can't."_

_"Now, what kind of greeting is that? Don't you miss me?" Even though it was dark, she knew the person was smirking as they said it. Katara gave no reply. "Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten me."_

_"I haven't forgotten anything," Katara shot back gravely._

_"Oh really. Tell me my name."_

_Katara sighed._

_"Come on, say it."_

_"Jet."_

_"That's right, babe," Jet said. Katara struggled against his pressure._

_"Where do you think you're so in a rush to? Come on, let's spend some time together. Let's....catch up, if you will."_

_"I don't want anything to do with you," she replied, breaking loose from his grip, running away from her crazed maniac ex-boyfriend._

_He ran after her, catching up to her only seconds later. "Oh, good, you've just reminded me of something. Don't you know the direction of where you think you're escaping to? Don't you rememeber?" Jet said, pulling her wrists behind her back._

_Awareness clicked. The route she called herself 'escaping', was the same way that led to Jet's house._

_"OH my-" Katara started, only to be cut off as Jet practically dragged her toward his house, which they arrived to after three minutes. He shoved her through the door, pushing her toward his bedroom. She tried running away as tears left her eyes, but Jet only blocked her attempts._

_"And where do you think you're going?" Jet taunted, aggressively pushing her atop his bed, pushing all his weight against her arms, making sure she couldn't leave him. She fought and struggled, but still to no avail._

_"Don't even try. You, see, Zuko's not here to protect you. So what are you going to do now? I'll tell you what you're going to do-you're going to stay here and follow my orders. Got that?" Katara only sobbed, unable to say another word as a lump formed in her throat, and one of Jet's hands began to grope on one of her thighs._

_"Great. Now let's get this started, shall we?"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Katara screamed, jumping up from her bed, flipping the covers off of her as she yelled into the darkness of her room. She layed back on her pillow, looking at the digital clock before her, reading the time, 2:00 A.M.

She groaned loudly, her eyes looking up toward her ceiling. She didn't know why she kept having horrific dreams of Jet coming back. Something in her mind liked to tease her, punish her. She tried to stop thinking about him, but an image appeared in her mind.

_"I'll be back, Katara! You can believe that!" Jet shouted from the image in her mind._

_---_

"Dude, wake up, Zhao's coming over here," Katara's classmate, Qekai, said, pushinf Katara with her elbow in atttempt to wake her up. Katara's head arose sleepily from the desk, looking up on her side, where Zhao was approaching quickly. He eyed her coldly, continuing his stride toward his desk. She let out a relieved sigh, finally beginning her classwork.

---

"Katara, there's a movie playing at Sei Cinema, and I was wondering if......" Zuko started, leaning on the lockers, smirking at Katara, who was blushing. She was about to answer Zuko, when her brother and the rest of the crew came around the corner. Sokka caught bits and pieces of what Zuko was saying, and started to rush over to the two.

"Sure, we'd love to come, wouldn't we?" Sokka said, looking over at the rest of the gang, whose faces were 's attitude changed slightly since the discovery of his sister's relationship with him.

"Snoozles, I think Zuko just meant-" Toph was saying, before Sokka cut her off.

"I think I _knew_ what Zuko meant, isn't that right, Zuko?" Sokka said, glaring at Zuko, patting him on the back. Zuko was about to protest, until Katara looked over at him, her eyes pleading him not to do what he was thinking. Zuko only nodded, for Katara's sake. She let out a relieved sigh, and reached to put some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. In the brief of the moment that Katara's sleeve fell from around her wrist, Sokka saw another bruise he didn't see earlier on her wrist. He stopped looking at Zuko, and walked over to where Katara was standing, grabbing her arm and leading her away from the group. Zuko and Nui looked over at each other, instantly knowing why Sokka was freaking out.

"You still haven't answered my question," Sokka said seriously, moving her sleeve away from her wrist. Katara looked away, directing her eyes toward the ground.

"Sokka," Katara started, still failing to look at her brother.

"Who did this, Katara?" Sokka asked, he was both angry and concerned at the same time. Angry at the bruises on her wrist, and concerned for his sister.

"Sokka," she said again, wanting to change the subject, but knowing her brother, that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm serious, Katara," he said, grabbing her shoulder gently so she was turned toward him.

Katara looked at her brother for a moment, then back at the floor. "Jet."

Sokka's face tensed as he looked away from his sister. "Where is he?" he grumbled.

"Sokka, no," Katara pleaded, hoping he wasn't going to look for a fight. She finally looked at her brother, who's face was tinted a light scarlet, indicating his hate for Jet.

"Where is he?" Sokka asked again, his hands tightening into fists.

"He's at the mental center across town," she said.

"I knew he was trouble," Sokka said to himself. "Did he leave anything else on you?"

Katara nodded slightly, moving up her sleeves, one at a time, showing all the painful scars that lined her wrists. Her head had hurt when she was pushed onto the car, but there were no bruises on her scalp.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his face softening a little, looking at his sister.

"I'm fine. Sokka, I'm sorry, I-I," Katara started saying, breaking into a fit of sobs.

"Don't be. It's okay, sis'," Sokka said, engulfing his sister in a hug, comforting her the best he could.

---

"Hey Dad," Katara said, hugging her father after putting her swim team bag next to the door. Her father was sitting on the couch watching the news, sipping coffee. Sokka was already home, since he wasn't in any afterschool activities. His head was in the refridgerator, as always, searching for food to eat. Katara walked into the kitchen, pouring soda into a cup. She went back in the living room and plopped on the couch with her father.

"Sokka, what do you have planned for Saturday?" Hakoda asked his son, looking toward the kitchen.

"I'm going to the movies, Dad," Sokka said, his voice muffled, obviously his mouth was stuffed with food.

"Well, I was hoping you could come with me and Bato on the ship, I'd like to teach you a couple of things."

"Really? I guess I really don't have to go to the movies this Saturday, anyways," Sokka said._ Thank goodness_, Katara said, glad her brother wasn't going to be at the movies with her.

"Great," Hakoda smiled, taking another sip of his coffee,"Make sure you're ready by nine, in the morning of course."

"Don't think you're free, I'll get Nui to watch after you two," Sokka whispered to Katara, as he sat on the couch. Katara groaned softly, rolling her eyes.

---

Katara was alone in the house, her brother and father were out on a boat, and Gran-Gran and Pakku went out somewhere. She went the through her closet and found the outfit she wore the last day everyone went to Fantasy Stop. She pulled it out, heading toward the bathroom to take a shower. She called Zuko after she was done and waited on her porch for him to come pick her up. For some reason, she took the stuffed animal Zuko gave her with her, holding it tightly to her chest. She looked over at the street, watching as Zuko's black car slowly made its stop in front of her house. She put the plush tiger in her black tote bag that she carried on her shoulders and walked towards the car.

---

After buying their tickets and snacks, the gang (everyone besides Sokka), entered theatre 6, as quietly as they could, still laughing amongnst each other. Aang slid his arm around Toph's shoulder, holding the bag of popcorn as Toph held the drinks and snacks, leading her toward the higher row of seats, where the group usually sat. Suki sat the end, Nui on her left, who was next to Zuko and Katara, where Toph and Aang were sitting next to them. Small conversations emerged from the group as they waited for the trailers to come on.

Every once in awhile, Nui would interrupt Zuko's and Katara's conversation, making sure they weren't talking about anything....well, out of the ordinary. Katara, who was obviously annoyed, looked over at Suki, signaling for her to help her get rid of Nui. Suki patted Nui's shoulder, trying to start up a conversation of their own. Katara let out a sigh of relief, then continued talking to Zuko.

"So if you were about to die, and they told you that you could live, but only if you ate a quarter pound of fish, you wouldn't do it?" Katara asked, after Zuko told her he didn't eat fish.

"Random, much?" Zuko said, smirking, causing a giggle from Katara.

"Just answer the question," she said in between her laughs as she gasped for air.

"Only if you ate it with me," Zuko said, as the lights dimmed in the partly empty theatre, and the first trailer came onto the screen. Katara blushed, directing her eyes toward the flickering screen. Katara reached for the popcorn that Zuko held in his lap as she stared at the previews.

"The movie hasn't even started and you've eaten at least a quarter of the popcorn," Zuko whispered, trying to contain his laughter. Katara turned to him, but Zuko could vaguely see the look on her face.

A couple of minutes passed until the movie started, everyone trying to hush their conversations, besides Toph and Aang, who were talking about something. Suki tried her best to look down their and put her finger to her lips, signaling for them to shut up. Aang caught the gesture and ended the conversation by kissing Toph's cheek lightly. She punched him softly on his upper arm, a blush secretly appearing on her pale cheeks.

---

Only thirty minutes passed since the movie started, and Katara was jumping at almost every scene, scared at what was going to happen. The popcorn was finished, leaving only the pack of Sour Patch Kids to eat. She kept turning from the screen after every scream or when the background music intensed. Zuko was chuckling a little at Katara's reactions.

"Guess you don't watch alot of horror flicks, do you?" Zuko whispered. Katara's arm was twitching as the knife in the actor's hand came closer to his victim.

_AHHH!!_

The person shrieked before her breath stopped suddenly, collapsing onto the ground. Zuko looked at Katara again, lifted the cup holder up, and put his arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him. She still flinched every once in awhile, but not as much, and Zuko quickly noticed the pattern at which she got scared, and always put his hand over her eyes, shielding her from the really gruesome scenes.

---

"Ahaha," Zuko cackled as they left the theatre and walked toward his car. Katara crossed her arms and pouted as Zuko laughed more and more about her being so startled while watching the movie.

"Shut up," Katara said softly, tired of Zuko laughing at her, pushing his arm.

"Oh, man, you should have seen yourself!" he said, still laughing.

"And what about you? You can't tell me you're not scared of anything," Katara said.

"I'm not," he replied bluntly.

"What about that time when we were riding the Mega Drop and you screamed your head off like a girl?" she said, realization taking over him.

"Sparky, you did that?" Toph laughed.

"No," Zuko replied getting serious.

"I can tell you're lying," Toph said in a teasing sing-song voice, laughing even harder, embarassing Zuko.

Katara walked in front of Zuko, stopping him from continuing walking. He looked down at her, who was grinning, "Lighten up, I'm just playing," Katara said, looking up into Zuko's golden orbs.

"I know, you're the biggest scaredy cat, I know," Zuko said, smirking. Katara open her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced.

"But you're_ my _scaredy cat," Zuko said, lifting her chin up so he could kiss her gently. He smirked after they finished, attempting to slide his arm around her waist. Nui came unexpectingly behind them, putting his hands on their shoulders.

"What up, you two?" Nui said, annoying both Katara and Zuko. Suki grabbed Nui's hood, dragging him away from the couple.

_It could've been worse. Way worse if Sokka was here,_ Katara thought to herself as Zuko's hand slide around her waist, leading them to the car. Zuko unlocked the car, pushing the key into the ignition as everyone plopped inside. Linkin Park blared loudly from the car's speakers, half-way shaking the car. Nui was in the backseat, bopping his head around as he moved crazily, bumping into Toph, who was almost doing the exact same thing he was doing. Zuko started the car's acceleration, moving into the road's traffic.

---

The gang was hyped up, shaking around as they listened to the music, smiling and laughing the entire time. As Zuko pulled into their neighborhood, puffing black smoke rose in the distance. He turned the music down, and looked outside, driving slowly as he neared the burning house. He passed three houses, which were not blazing up flames. Two more houses before his own, no smoke. One more house, still no smoke, only nosy neighbors outside staring. Then, he drove in front of his own, his heart beat increasing wildly, as he slammed the vehicle's car door, stomping over to the scene, where fire fighters stood, some looking for a hydrant to plug the hose in.

Realization struck Zuko. He ran up toward his house, pushing the barriers out of his way, falling down onto the pavement of the street. He neared the opening of his house, running even faster. Fire fighters rushed toward him, trying to hold him back as Zuko fought angrily to be released.

'Stay away, boy," one of the fire fighters said to him. Zuko pushed them out of his way, quickly making his way to the house. He pushed door open, which practing fell in a heap of black ashes.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled as he searched through the house, trying to filter out the smoke entering his lungs. Tears ran down his face, hot, angry, nervous tears.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried again, nearing the deadliest part of the inferno. He ran through the house, coughing, struggling to breath. The walls were charred with black residue burning the bamboo green wallpaper. He practically searched every single room, still with no success in finding his uncle.

---

Outside, the rest of the group rushed out the car, staring in awe, rushing toward the house, blocked getting any closer as they reached the outline of the barriers. Water came spewing from the large python-sized hose, extinguishing some of the flames erupting from the small ranch-style home. Blaring loud noises neared them as an ambulance neared the scene.

---

"No," Zuko whispered to himself, breaking into a fit of painful coughs. Smoke encircled him, as he gave up, running toward where the front door used to stand. He walked somberly down the porch steps, sprinkles of water falling on his coated skin, cleaning some of the ashes up, somewhat revealing his pale white skin. He looked up after hearing one of the paramedics yelling something. His eye twinked, catching a glimpse of his uncle, laying on a stretcher that was being pushed slowly into the ambulance.

"Uncle!" he shouted, as he elbowed through the fire fighters. As he reached his uncle, he half-way collapsed ontop of him, breaking into long sobs, heaving body-jostling coughs from his throat. "I'm sorry, Uncle, I'm so sorry Uncle," Zuko croaked as he cried on his uncle's abdomen.

"Son, please back away," one of the paramedics said as two others lead Zuko away. They held him firmly as Zuko tried wrestling away from their grip, yelling out, "No! Let me go! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Other paramedics resumed pushing the stretcher slowly into the ambulance, while Zuko continued his struggle, hot tears flowing from his eyes. The paramedics let go of Zuko as Iroh was pushed into the vehicle. He collapsed onto the pavement, cradling his head in his hands, sobbing, whispering to himself, "I'm so so sorry Uncle."

Katara and the others rushed up to him, trying to comfort their friend. Katara took Zuko in an embrace, rubbing his back, as his shoulders raised up and down while he took limited breaths. She witnessed pain like this, but Zuko has already gone through enough pain in his life. This, this was too much to bear.

"Shh, it'll be okay," Katara said to him, hoping to reassure him.

---

Zuko arrived at his Uncle's side right when visiting hours began at the hospital. He was lead to room A7, on the second floor, where his uncle lay on the hospital bed, an oxygen mask covering his mouth while he slept, his eyes closed shut.

"Uncle," Zuko whispered as he approached his side. He leaned onto the railing on the side of the bed." I don't know if you can hear me right now but, Uncle, I am sorry. Sorry for eveything. I could've been there with you, I could've prevented that fire, but I wasn't there. And I'm so terribly sorry. You don't know how bad it makes me feel seeing you like this, Uncle. I regret everything I've done. I never fully appreciated you. Especially after you took me in, after my father threw me out the house. Me and my mother. All I did was yell. I'm sorry. I was so ill-tempered back then, Uncle. I didn't know. I knew how I hurt you, and I apologize. Uncle, I-I......just please don't die on me, Uncle. I don't know what I'll do....what will happen if you leave me. I just won't be able to deal with it. Please don't die, Uncle. Please," Zuko said, wiping away tears that fell from his eyes. He looked at his Uncle, whose eyes were still closed. Zuko cried a little more, then sat at the chair next to the bed.

"Don't die on me, Uncle," Zuko whispered again, before he fell asleep.

* * *

**_*-Well, did you like.? Reviews will be greatly appreciated.! There's alot planned for the rest of this, so don't stop reading just because Zutara has happened.! Oh yeah, check out my other story Melting Quicker than Ice.! I'll try and update both of these as soon as I can. Love you guys who reviewed!! =] -*_**


	10. Ten

**_*- Finally!! I've got this up now! I would've got this sooner but you know what? My crappy computer crashed, so the chapters that I was going to update to my in-progress stories were all erased! Uh. I hate that mess. So, yeah, I have to re-write everything. Giving you a heads up, this chapter's kinda of sad, maybe depressing. Sorry I have to give you grief on V-day, but it is what it is, sorry! Anyways, here I go babbling again, so just scroll down now and start reading before I babble some more.!! =] -*_**

**_*-Still don't own Avatar or any of its characters, so no need for a hundred thousand lawsuit on anything! Still just a really overly hyper fan!!!-*_**

* * *

Everything in Katara's life was falling apart. Zuko's life was shattered when his uncle had to be hospitalized after the event one week ago, and everytime she tried calling him, her calls would go staight to voicemail. She send hundreds of texts to him, asking if he was okay and hoping he was alright. No reply. Christmas break ended and school finally started again. No Zuko.

Worst of all, today was one of the worst days she had in her life. The day of her mother's death nine years ago. Her mother's _murder._ Today it fell on a Thursday, a school day. But, instead of attending school, both Sokka and Katara stayed home with their father. Usually, on this very tragic anniversary, the family would come together and visit Kya's grave and speak a couple of prayers. Because of their new location, they could not do that. Kya was buried at Evergreen Cemetary in Juneau, Alaska.

Katara was sitting on the couch in the living room, wrapped in a large blue blanket. tears stained her moca skin, her eyes a bloodshot red from crying so much. She hated when this day arrived every year. It only reminded her of the brutal murder of her loved mother. She cried for months after it happened, practically wouldn't even eat or sleep.

And now, at the age of sixteen, she wouldn't cry so much. It got worse, because the murder would replay over and over in her head, tortuing her mentally. A vivid image of her mother, burning in their own home flashed in her mind, causing Katara to break into a fit. She bawled harder and harder, her throat was flaming hot, eyes painful and struggling to see through their blurry pupils.

"Katara! Katara, are you okay?" Sokka said, running down the hall to see his sister a disheveled mess. She strained trying to look up at him before she burst out sobbing. Sokka automatically knew what was wrong and didn't even pressure her to tell him. He sat on the sofa next to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. Her cries were mffled as she leaned into her brother, who was holding her tightly, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

"Shh, Katara......it's okay," Sokka consoled, hugging his sister.

"No, it's not Sokka. Mom's gone. She-she-ss-she's not coming b-b-b-back," Katara cried, pulling slightly away from her older brother, breaking into hystericals. Even though the horrific incident happened years ago, it still felt as if it only happened yesterday, a sad memory still floating fresh in her mind. Sokka looked at her, something inside of him was churning, making him sick. He knew the exact way she felt, and just like her, he really had the need to cry. But, he couldn't. He had to stay strong for his sister, because if he cried, it wouldn't make anything better.

"I know, Katara....I know," he said, rubbing Katara's back. Katara started to shake uncontrollably, cradling her head between the palms of her hands.

"It's just....life was so easy back then. You know, you, me, Dad, and Mom. Everything was perfect. Now it's all gone. Because someone_ murdered _her, Sokka! They wanted her to die!! And it's not fair! Why-why-why'd they have take my mom? _WHY_, Sokka?!!!" Katara bawled, screaming as more tears-hot tears-fell from her face. Sokka hesitated before answereing her, he himself didn't know the answer. Why _did_ they have to take their mother? Who would be so corrupted and kill someone innocent in the most brutal way?

So, instead of replying to his sister, he took her in his arms again and embraced her, his eyes close shut so that the tears wouldn't fall so quickly from his own eyelids. "I....I don't know."

---

"PUT ME DOWN, TWINKLETOES!!" Toph screamed, as Aang ran around carrying her bridal-style. Aang's eyes were beaming as a large grin spread across the young boy's face. Toph threw her legs up, kicking fiercely to be let go, as her small-ish fists began punching on Aang's shoulder. He seemed unphased by her tantrum and twirled around quickly, making both himself and Toph dizzy. Toph screamed again, louder than the first, and even though she struggled to be released, she was enjoying every minute of it; a light pink blush was rising on her pale cheeks. Aang finally put Toph back on the ground, looking down at his girlfriend. Toph punched him; hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aang asked her, rubbing his shoulder.

"What do you think it was for, Twinkletoes?" she said, placing her right hand on her hip.

"I don't know, Toph. That's why I asked," he said sarcastically, smirking at her. She punched him again; harder than the last.

"Ow! You've gotta stop doing that," Aang said, looking down at her. She smirked deviously at him, lifting her head to meet his chestnut-brown eyes. Aang leaned down, lightly brushing his lips to hers, giving her a small peck. Toph opened her eyes, greeted by the half-smile that was on Aang's face.

"You are such a romantic, Twinkletoes," she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"But you like it," he added, a cocky grin on his face. A grin was on Toph's face, but Aang could always tell that it was fake.

"What's wrong, Toph?" he asked, taking Toph's hand in his.

She looked away from him for a minute, before her green eyes looked blankly beyond him."I have something to tell you."

---

Katara's head was aching with the worse pain that any human being could experience. After five minutes, she finally gave in to the little voice inside her head, echoing through her mind, telling her to rest. But, another part was telling her no, saying that staying up would be best today. Too bad Katara was already drifting to unconscienceness.

(KATARA'S FLASHBACK)

_Kya, Katara's mother, was standing over the stove in their kitchen, cooking an elaborate dinner for her family. Hakoda, their father, was back in the study room, doing the taxes. Seven year old Katara and nine year old Sokka ran into the kitchen, slding on the blue-tiled flor as they chased after one another, Katara letting out scream as she hid from Sokka behind their mother._

_"Woah," Kya laughed, holding on to her young daughter, her other hand still stirring the steaming pot on the stove. She tapped the spoon on the rim of the pot, resting it between the first two burners on it, as she looked down at her two children. "And just what do you two think you're doing?" she smiled._

_"Katara took the remote from me and Nui and changed it to some stupid girl show!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing at his younger sister._

_"Nuh uh!" Katara replied, "I just wanted to see what was on and Sokka caught a fit!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Yuh-huh!!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Alright you two, Katara, can I have the remote please?" Kya asked her daughter. Katara looked down, and took the remote from out of her small jeans pocket, handing it to her mother._

_"Thank you," Kya said, now handing the remote to Sokka, "Now, Sokka, go back and watch your show with your friend. Your sister and I will stay in here." Sokka stuck his tongue at his sister before running out of the kitchen and back into the living room._

_"Am I in trouble, Mommy?" Katara asked, looking up at her mother, holding her leg tighter._

_"Of course not, sweetie. Grab that stool over there, please," Kya said, pointing to the white stool leaning on the wall. Katara did as she was told and grasped the stool, pulling it over by her mother. Kya held Katara's hand as she stepped onto the stool, gesturing for her to look in the pot she was stirring._

_"Mm, that smell good," Katara said as she inhaled the aroma coming from the pot before her mother._

_"Really? Want a taste?" Kya asked, scooping up some of the tomato soup from the pot, holding her hand under the spoon so that it wouldn't spill. She fed the substance into Katara mouth, who after two seconds wanted some more. Kya laughed, putting a lid on the soup and taking katara off of the stove and toward the table, where a bowl and a couple of other kitchen utilities lay on the table._

_"You like eating cookies, am I right?" Kya asked, readying the ingredients, as Katara nodded quickly. _

_"Well how about we make some, sounds good?" Kya said, making Katara nodded again, as her mother handed Katara a measuring cup full of flour._

_"Now pour that inside the bowl." Katara did as she was told, some flour poofing up and leaving white residue on her tan face. kya giggled at her daughter as she cracked some eggs open and poured the yolk into the bowl. The two went on, taking turns putting different ingredients inside the bowl, for about fiftee minutes, until they finally put two batches of cookies into the oven._

_"When will they be done?" Katara asked as she peeked inside the oven._

_"Soon," her mother answered with a smile, "Why don't you go join your brother and Nui for a minute? i'm going to finish preparing the rest of dinner, okay?" Katara nodded breifly before joining the two boys on the couch, as her mother returned to the stove._

_Katara plopped on the couch, sitting at the end, where, on the other side, Sokka and Nui were sitting, gazing at the Pokemon show blinking on the screen. "What's up Katara?" Nui said, patting Katara on the back as she sat down. Katara smiled at Nui, a light blush creeping up her cheeks as she answered him," Nothing."_

_"C'mon Nui, it's coming up!" Sokka said, shaking Nui. They looked at the screen intensly before exclaiming, "Pika-Pika-CHU!!" Katara looked at the two weirdly before something else caught her attention, smoke was coming from the kitchen, setting off the fire alarm. BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! All three of the young kids looked toward the kitchen, both of the siblings running toward the smoky room. "Mom! Mom! MOM!!!" Katara screamed, coughing as she ran into the room, searching wildly for where her mother was. In a quick moment, she saw her, laying on the floor helplessly, coughing, spewing specks of blood coming from her mouth._

_"MOOOOOOOM!!" Katara screamed louder, more black, puffy smoke filling her nostrils, her mom was appearing clearer to her, until something scooped her from oof the ground, strong swift hands, brought the small body on their shoulder. The person, her dad, grabbed Sokka and Nui up too, heading toward the door to lead his children to safety, where their grandmother was standing across the street, taking the children's hands and pushing them into her own home as Hakoda rushed back inside._

_The fire was getting worse, hot, blazing streams of vibrant reds, blues, and oranges, pitch-black smoke fillling the air more and more. hakoda tried filtering the smoke from coming in his lungs, but it wasn't working. He was coughing, choking, almost. But, at that moment, none of that mattered to him; he needed to save his wife. he ran to the kitchen, picking up Kya, trying to extinguish the fire that was building up on her arm, and led her out the house. Fire trucks skided down the road, plugging their hoses to the fire hydrants as they began to put out the fire. Katara, Sokka, Nui, and Gran-Gran were all staring out the window. Katara ran away after seeing the orange flames on her mother's arms, curling up into a ball by the door. Sokka ran to his sister, trying to comfort her. But, soon, he couldn't be strong for her at that moment. he had to cry too._

_At the hospital...._

_"Is she okay?" Hakoda asked anxiously as one of the doctors came out of the room, taking her gloves off and putting them inside her pocket. "I'm sorry to say this, but Kya Lee, your wife, mother of these two children, has not survived. I'm afraid her lungs were too clogged up from the soot from the smoke, and she suffered third-degree burns from both her upper arms," the female doctor reported to Hakoda._

_"No," Hakoda mumbled. "Can't you do anything else?! My wife CAN'T be dead!!" Hakoda burst, his words coming choked up as his eyes were filling with tears._

_"I'm sorry, sir, but we've done all we could. I'm terribly sorry."_

_---_

"It's all my fault," Katara sobbed as she awoke. "it's all my fault," she repeated again, sobbing still, even though it pained her eyes and mouth to do so.

---

"What? It's something bad, isn't? Aw man, you're breaking up with me, aren't you? Toph, why?" Aang asked her, bringing his hands to his face.

"Get a grip, dude, I'm not breaking up with you," Toph said, punching Aang on his shoulder. "my parents think I'm out of control and have decided to send me-against my will-to some boarding school, with so called 'troubled teens' for a couple of weeks.

"But.......Toph......I......I, Toph.....you can't leave......Toph...I....love you," Aang said, choking back tears. Toph's face softened, before she reached up and hugged him. They stood like that for awhile, because for once, Toph didn't have anything to say, or a smart remark about anything, She just hugged her boyfriend, throat unable to let words slip out of her mouth.

---

Sokka sat on his bed, head in his tanned palms as he wiped the hot tears away from his face. He took his head from his hands, and looked up toward the ceiling, still more tears falling from his face.

"Mom? How are you up there? I hope you're good, but I hate this. Why'd you have to leave so early? I miss you so much Mom, do you know that? I wish you were here with me, and Katara, and Dad. I wish you were alive. I know it's not your fault that you couldn't be here. And its great that you're in a better world now, but......I just don't understand. Spirits, why did you take my mother from me? Huh? Why?_ IT WASN'T HER TIME!!_ I-I........Mom.....it's hard okay.....just hard....Katara's really taking everything hard now, and I try my best to be there for her, I really really do. I try to be strong for her, not show her that you being gone has hurt me too. that everytime this day comes around every stupid year it brings that horrific memory that I try to store a the back of my mind up close for me to see again. It's....it's too much. Just...just know...we're always here, Mom....and we always will love you...even if you're not here on this earth, but in Heaven, we'll love you," Sokka spoke, staring up at his dark blue ceiling, his tears hurridly rushing out of his eyes, hot and moist; throat welled up; eyes burning. He realized he was standing up now, his mind flooded with memories of his mother. Sokka collapsed once again back onto his bed, and fell asleep.

---

Six days passed since the day her mother passed on, and Katara was doing a little better, even though that day brought all the sadness back into her life. She wasn't crying as much, Sokka went to the park with Nui to play basketball, and her father finally stopped staying in the gym all day. Katara lounged on the couch, surfing the channels, stuffing her mouth with popcorn. Gran-Gran and Pakku left the house, apparently going out on their third date this week to 'rekindle' their love.

_Ding-Dong! _The door bell rung, snapping Katara out from the television world. She put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and threw the remote back on the couch. Not even bothering to look through the peep hole to see who was on the other side of the door, she reached for the knob, revealing an unwanted famliar face leaning on the door frame.

"Hello, Katara. Miss me?"

* * *

**_*-Where am I going with this? Why have I added soo much drama now? Because I can! Woo. but hey, I've given fluffy romance, and romantic stuff, but don't get me wrong, I love that stuff and there will be more of it, just...later. There needs to be drama. And yes, Katara had a little thing for Nui when they were younger, but it's different now, rite? I mean, she doesn't like him now, because they're older, rite? Haha! Who knows! I had to have something going on with the rest of the characters too, don't worry, Toph, won't be gone for long. Or will she? Haha, isn't this so much fun?!! Woo! haha, anyways, reviews will be appreciated.! And I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.!!! =] -*_**


	11. Eleven

_***-late update again. school stuff. anyways, read the story now, i have nothing else to say, only that i don't own avatar. =|

* * *

**_

Chapter 11

After two weeks of visiting his uncle, Iroh was finally free to stay home-well, the apartment they had to stay in, since their house was basically a pile of ashes. The aparment was relatively small, but the things that did survive the fire, were all out, or sealed in boxes around the doctors and nurses at the hospital said he was well enough to care for himself now. Zuko was relieved, he'd been worrying about him since he saw his house burning in flames. Iroh lounged on the couch as he listened to classical piano play through their silver Sony speakers. He grabbed his cup of tea from the end table and took a sip as Zuko walked into the room.

"Hello, Nephew," Iroh said, a smile magically appearing on his pale, wrinkly face.

"Hey Uncle, are you still feeling well?" Zuko asked, still worried for his aging Uncle. He glanced over at his uncle, who was still smiling warmly.

"I feel just like a tea leaf, ready to be plucked," he answered, confusing Zuko slightly, as he narrowed his eyebrows-er-eyebrow at his statement. Iroh only chuckled, before taking another sip of his jasmine tea.

"That's great. I'm going to take a walk. My mind is a mess," Zuko said, grabbing a coat from the hanger near the door before he dashed out of the small apartment that was rented to them until they got back on their feet.

_That nephew of mine_, Iroh thought as Zuko left the apartment, still smiling.

---

Katara looked at the young man in front of her. For a moment, she thought she was having a horrible nightmare, and that when she opened her eyes, this person would not be standing there in her doorway. So, she closed her eyes, pinched her skin, and re-opened them slowly, only to find the same tall, brown haired boy standing in front of her. _And just when I thought things couldn't get worse_, Katara thought, rolling her eyes, causing a smile to slowly creep up his face.

"Jet?" She said, still in disbelief, wondering just exactly _how_ and_ why _he was standing in front of her.

"It's been that long, Katara? That you have to question my name? Oh, Katara, I'm hurt," he smirked deviously, inching closer to her, patting his firm chest softly. Katara backed away from the larger, older teenager before her, almost trembling at what he would do next.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you get sent to rehab? How and _why_ the hell did they let you out?" Katara snapped, furrowing her chocolate eyebrows at him. He only laughed it off, not even answering her questions.

"Oh come on, Katara. I know you've missed me, I can see it in your eyes," he said, grabbing one of her wrists, causing immediate flashbacks to flood her mind: the incident at the car, the first time they met, when she told him she wanted to break up, when he became extremely jealous, the day Zuko and Nui held him down on the pavement.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, yanking her wrists away. Jet was shocked, it showed all over his face. He moved strands of his brown hair out of his face, only to reveal those same innocent-looking mocha brown eyes. Those same eyes that were part of the reason that Katara fell for him so quickly. The same eyes that caused so much pain and nightmares.

"Or what?" he tested, grabbing her wrists again, this time more aggresively, pulling her closer to him. So close that Jet's torso met Katara's bust. A signature smirk crossed Jet's lips as he watched Katara's eyes frantically search behind him for someone, _anyone _that could help her. "Who are you looking for, Katara? Zuko? Ha, your boyfriend's not here to protect you, now. And it's such a shame, really, that you chose him over me. But look, where is he Kat'? Huh? Where is he? No where," Jet teased, laughing at himself.

She snapped herself back into reality, where Jet was gripping her soft, bruised wrists in his large hands. Katara struggled at his grip on her, until something clicked in her head. A defense technique her father taught her to use just in case she got caught up in a situation, such as this, with a boy. She gave Jet a fake smile, before lifting her leg discreetly and kicking him with all her mite smack in his groin. Jet, obviously caught off guard, let out a bloodcurdling howl before dropping Katara's wrists to grab at his "private" part.

"Uhh.....you....bi...tch.." Jet groaned out, feeling unexplainable pain.

Katara ran down her porch steps after kicking Jet and onto the sidewalk. She never looked back. Only ran. Ran as fast as she could. She gasped for air, as she neared a corner, and stopped for a nanosecond for a break, her mind swirling around with thoughts of her boyfriend Zuko, before speeding off once again. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, and it seemed to her that if she stopped, he would catch up with her. So she never stopped again, not even to take another breath.

Cold air breezed by her, instantly making her realize that she was only wearing her blue spaghetti-strapped shirt, thin, white capris pajama pants, and her dark blue, fluffy, slippers. She still ran, though, her steps came hit the pavement slower than before, small, puffy blisters probably forming on her heels. Oncoming cars stared at her, wondering why she was dressed the way she was and running as if her life depended on something. She didn't care for them, and still slowly bolted down the sidewalk, only to crash into someone's hard torso.

---

It had been a week since Aang last saw Toph, and yet he still couldn't get used to his life. He would began looking for things, only ten seconds later forget what he was looking for. Or he would sit through boring school lessons by himself, not listening to a word, and get every answer to the questins that his teachers asked him wrong. It was kind of hard for him not being with her. He'd always been with her, even back when they were little and in daycare. Aang couldn't even sleep well, that was an obvious fact. His eyes were underlined with dark circles, and his hair wasn't a neat mess of brown curls like it always had.

He tried not to stress the fact that she wouldn't be back for awhile. He was just being dramatic, that's all it was, right? He was just take things way out of proportion, so all he needed was to cool down. Toph would come back, sure, but how long would he be waiting for her? Two weeks? Three weeks? A month? She never told him exactly when she would be coming back._ Maybe because she's not coming back. maybe that was her way of breaking up with me_, Aang silently thought to himself, sitting on the cold, park bench.

_But Toph would never do that. I know her better than that, and she wouldn't make up a lame excuse, right? I'm just over reacting, thinking too hard, that's all, _he thought, watching the nearby trees bristle its limbs against its trunk while breezing softly in the wind. He let out a long sigh, trying to calm his over active mind. He cradled hs head with his hands and listened to the soft wind as it graze his pale white cheek.

---

Almost losing her balance, she began falling backwards until two hands gripped her already aching wrists. She winced at the small pain building up and was saved from a incident that probably would ahve cracked her head open. She looked up at the person who was holding her, still, even after she was standing back on the ground, balanced. Ocean blue orbs met golden amber pools. Zuko.

Katara stood in shock, looking at the teen boy standing ever so close to her, his body heat radiating into her own. Three weeks. Three weeks had passed since she last saw him. And still he looked the same. Same beautiful shaggy, black hair hung loosely over his pinkish-red scar. Same mesmorizing smell of burning oak and fresh tea. Same gorgeous eyes. Same Zuko.

He towered over her, a red polo shirt breezing in the wind along with his dark and red trimmed zip-up jacket with a fire-breathing dragon emblem spread across it. "What happened?" he said, looking at her in utter confusion after standing there staring at each other for five minutes.

"Zuko!" was all she said, not even bothering to answer his question, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt, squeezing him ever so tightly as cold tears started to escape her aqua orbs. He found himself holding her too, his head resting comfortably on her chocolate brown locks. He'd missed her too. So much. He just couldn't speak to her. Everything was crashing into millions of pieces in his life and he was just overwhelmed with it all.

"What happened?" he asked again, in his smooth, velvety deep voice. Her happiness fell short again, and she flashed back into reality.

"Jet's back." Zuko's eyes flared up, almost forming tiny golden flames in his pupils.

"Where's that bastard?" He asked her, as his palms balled into fists, and his jaw clenched shut.

"Zuko, no. Please,"

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing Zuko. Calm down."

"I can't calm down, Katara. Jet's a psycho, and he's loose again. And I love you too much to see you get hurt by him," he said, looking down at Katara once agai, some of the anger fading away from his eyes.

She let a small smile cross her lips before she replied to him, "Zuko. I love you, too."

Zuko leaned down toward Katara, bringing her chin up so that his lips could meet hers. They stood on the sidewalk, everything and everyone around them irrelevant, as time froze for that one sweet moment. Zuko slid his arms around Katara's waist and pulled her near him, close enough to feel one another's body heat. Katara's hands lay on his shoulders, on laying there comfortably, and the other tangled in his mess of black locks. His tongue slipped into her mouth, playing with her own gently. Katara pulled away slightly for air, looking up into Zuko's warm, enticing, golden eyes. "I missed you so much, Zuko," she whispered to him, resting her head on his.

* * *

**_*-that was the shortest chapter in the entire story. and there probably were some errors. sorry. next time i update this, it'll be longer, i've just..busy. and sick. uh. but reviews will be appreciated and i'll make the next chapter better and longer nexx time. =]_**


	12. The End, Part 1

_**FANFICTION PEOPLES!! WHAT IS UP MAN!!! I haven't updated this in forever, right.? I know, I know. I almost thought about leaving it unfinished, but then I came to my senses. I wanna give some thanks to my beta reader, PhoenixSong for helping me with ideas for this. I sent her the final copy, but she took too long, so I had to put it up here, (sorry Phoenix!).**_

_**Anyways, to catch you up on the story, in case you've forgotten. After the house fire, Zuko sort of disappeared from school and out of touch. At the end of the last chapter, Katara had finally found Zuko again after running away from her ex-boyfriend. Okay?**_

_**Now let's read on!!**_

* * *

Zuko had just gotten off the phone with Katara. He was so happy he'd found her. Katara always helped him see the good things in life; ever since his uncle was caught in the house fire a couple of weeks ago, all he could think about was all the misfortunate events in his life. His scar, his mother, the fire...Without Katara, his life would probably be miserable.

_I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me_...screamed Zuko's cell phone from across the room. It was vibrating uncontrollably when Zuko took the small device in his large, pale white hand. While he looked at the caller i.d. screen on his cell, he couldn't help wondering why Katara was calling him again when they just got off the phone a couple of minutes. But then again, Zuko didn't care much for specifics, as along as he could talk to his girlfriend.

Realization took in. It wasn't Katara's name that was flashing on the minature digital screen. No, this number didn't exist anywhere in his Contacts. Yet somehow the number before him was surprisingly familiar. Curiosity overtook the teen, and Zuko flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

"Zuko..." the male voice replied from the other line.

"Who is this?"

"It's your old buddy. Gosh, I can't believe you don't remember me. What's up with you guys forgetting all about me? I remember you well. Very well, in fact. You're the one who stole my girlfriend away from me. The one who tried to send me back to rehab. Do I need to refresh your memory anymore, or have you figured it out yet?"

Zuko's eyebrow furrowed. He knew exactly who it was in his ear. It was his old friend--turned--enemy. Jet.

"Jet, what the hell--how'd you get my number?" Zuko questioned.

Jet chuckled from his end of the line. "I've always had your number Zuko. Don't you recall of the days way back yesterday when we were good pals? Yeah, things sure change, ri--"

"Get to the damn point," Zuko interjected.

"Tell me when did you decide you were going to fall for my girl. Or better yet, tell me when you decided to jump in on me and Katara's relationship?"

"You're still hung up on that? You might as well get over it. Katara doesn't want you, okay?"

"Oh, I don't want Katara. I want you."

"What kind of stuff you into?" Zuko snapped.

"Not like that, you fag. See I want you to pay. You trashed my life, Zuko. You're the freaking reason I was locked up in that mental crap with those dummies. You had our whole entire school thinking I was insane! I'm not. You want a reason to call me insane? I'll_ give _you one."

"What are you getting at? Did you call me just to complain about your life?"

"No. I called to tell you I'm getting my revenge, I'm going to ruin your life."

"Really?" Zuko asked, all to keep himself from bursting out into laughter. _Is he serious?_

"So you think I'm kidding? That all this is just a _joke_?" Jet asked angrily.

"Basically."

"So Zuko, how was that house fire?" Jet asked bluntly.

The smirk on Zuko's face fell fast.

"How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter much, does it?"

"All of it matters, Jet!! How the hell do you know anything about it? It wasn't on the news or in any of the papers."

"I was hoping you were there---in the fire. But lucky for you, you were no where to be found. And then I had this crazy amazing idea. How about my ex-girlfriend just 'accidently' gets caught in a fire? That'd be the sweetest revenge on both of you, wouldn't---"

"You better not do anything to Katara, or I sware I'll--"

"You'll_ what_?" Jet countered. "_Kill _me?_ Attack _me? How do you think you're going to do that? You don't even know where I am, do you? Nope."

"_You won't touch her_," Zuko snarled.

"Oh no, I won't. But the flames sure will."

"Jet, you bas---"

Jet hung up. The line went dead. Zuko slammed his cell phone shut. He balled up his fists and crammed them both into his bedroom wall viscious enough to cause the wall to cave in and reveal parts of his bedroom frame.

He had to figure something out. Quick. Jet had just threatened to murder his girlfriend. Like he attempted to do the day of Zuko's house fire weeks ago. So what could he do to protect Katara and her family?

He didn't know if Jet was bluffing about the entire ordeal. But Zuko knew Jet wasn't one to bluff. Now, all he had to figure out was when Jet planned to attack. He had a pretty good idea of when he would. If he remembered well, four years ago, both of Jet's parents died on the sixteenth of this month---which was in three short days. So he assumed Jet planned to start the fire the anniversary of their death.

So Zuko pulled out the wall shards from his knuckles, grabbed his cell phone and his car keys, and dashed out of the apartment.

***-------~*~-------***

Jet was the only thing Katara could think about ever since their encounter a couple of days ago. There were so many questions rattling around in her head about the entire situation. How had he escaped? Why did he come to see her? Was he still hung up over their breakup? Was he really insane? She didn't have any answers to the questions, which worried her the most.

"Hey Katara, pass me the rest of those pancakes," Nui said to Katara from the living room. She looked at him and Sokka on the couch taking turns with his PSP.

"Have you two forgotten I haven't eaten yet?" she asked them both.

"Well would you hurry up and eat before I get tempted to steal it away from you?" Nui teased. Katara smiled and rolled her eyes playfully as she took the plate of pancakes off the counter and sat down at the dining table.

_DING DONG!_rung the doorbell. Nui got up from the couch and headed towards the front door. He peeked through the peep hole before opening the door and greeting Zuko.

"Zuko! What's up, man? We haven't seen you in forever!" Nui said after doing the 'guy handshake' with Zuko. Nui let Zuko in and closed the door.

"Oh nothing. Where's Katara?"

"She's in the kitchen eating my pancakes," Nui said the last part loud enough so that Katara could hear.

"Stop being so greedy, Nui," Katara kidded around with her long time friend. They laughed as Zuko turned in the kitchen and Nui went back to the living room with Sokka.

"Hey Zuko," Katara greeted after swallowing a bite of her pancake.

"Hey," Zuko replied.

"So what's up?"

"Jet called me earlier."

Katara stopped chewing her food and stared at Zuko. "Wh-what did he say?"

Zuko had a look of utter seriousness on his face so what ever he was about to tell her was very important. "He told me he started the house fire weeks ago."

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara said with a look of concern on her face as she reached out and took Zuko's hand.

"That's not it," he said. He glanced at her, and then directed his gaze towards the table. "He told me...he told me that he would set your house on fire, too."

Katara was silent. How could she reply after what Zuko had just told her? She played around with the pancakes. After a couple of minutes of silence, Katara answered softly, "But why?"

"He wants revenge."

"What did I do to him?"

"It's not you he's angry with."

Katara raised her eyebrow at him. "When?"

She didn't have to elaborate her question; Zuko already knew what she was asking. "Three days."

Katara groaned and took her head in her palms as tears started rushing out of her eyes. "I can't believe this. How is this_ possible_? Can't we send him back to rehab?"

"No. I tried calling them on my way over here and they said they don't even have any records of him registered there."

"That's not...it can't be...so where'd we send him the day we broke up?"

"Nui!" Zuko called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Get in here."

Nui jumped off the couch and proceeded towards the kitchen where his childhood friend and her boyfriend were seated. He wore a smile on his face as he stepped foot in the small room, but once he noticed how grim and serious both Zuko and Katara's faces were, the smile transitioned straight into a frown. "Who died?"

"No one yet," Katara said softly. Nui glanced at her; she wasn't joking. Tears were streaming from her big azure eyes.

"You remember Jet, don't you? The guy we tackled to back off Katara?" Zuko began, looking up at Nui.

Confusion was etched all over Nui's face as he raised one of his thick brown eyebrows at Zuko's inquisitory questions. "_Yeeaaah. _What about him?"

"Do you remember the rehab guys taking him into custody?" Zuko asked. Katara looked up from the floor and towards Nui.

Nui hesitated before he answered. The event happened sometime ago, he was trying to gather the memory from some foreign place in the back of his mind. He sighed, "Actually, no. I don't remember that."

"Damn it. You can't remember it; I can't remember it. I can't believe I got you guys into all of this," Zuko growled, leaning further back in his chair.

"Got us into what? What are you talking about?" Nui asked, completely clueless to the fact of what they were worried about.

"Jet's on this sick rampage for revenge. Me and him have always been at each others throats, even when we were _'friends'_. He's even more pissed at me now because I've stolen his girlfriend" ---points to Katara--- "away from him. What makes everything worse is that this bastard is trying to kill everyone who makes him angry.

The fire at my house a couple a weeks ago? Jet did it. He wants me to burn. But now, he's on a whole new plan. Jet wants me to feel like he does everyday--wants me to feel something inside that's hollow and empty and depressed for the rest of my life.

And you know how he plans to do it? Jet plans to set Katara's house on fire so she can burn like his parents did in their accidental house fire years ago. He knows that I'm in love with her, so he wants to take what means the most to me in my life_ away forever_.

Know what that means? Means that in three days, this house we're in will become a pile of ashes. So we're trying to make sure that none of those ashes are from Sokka, Katara, or their grandmother's body._ That's _what I'm talking about," Zuko whispered harshly to Nui. Katara weeped even more after Zuko explained everything to Nui, along with the brutal details. Nui was totally dumbstruck; how could you respond to something like that?

"Does Sokka know...about this?" Nui asked them both after he recovered from his state of shock.

"No," Zuko answered.

"You two have to tell him."

"How are we supposed to do that, Nui? How can I tell my brother--_my flesh and blood_--that our house is going to burn to the ground by the end of the week, and if we're not lucky, we could be incenerated along with it? How do you tell someone that?" Katara managed to ask between her heaving coughs and bawling.

"Nui, c'mon, it's your turn to play---wait, what's up with you guys? Why is my sister crying? Zuko--what did you do to her?" Sokka asked when he ran into the kitchen to grab Nui back for the game. He was taken aback seeing his sister crying her eyes out across from her boyfriend and the terror scrawled across Nui's face.

Katara kept on sobbing, whilst Zuko heaved another sigh and explained to Sokka, in shorthand, what he just told both his sister and her friend.

After hearing the news, Sokka paced back and forth in the kitchen---with the limited space left---his hand, placed on his forehead while his mouth hung partly open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I knew Jet was trouble, but wow. So what do you guys have planned?" Sokka asked.

"We don't know just yet. All we've got is that we have to get your family out of here in three days and safe somewhere in a public place the day Jet plans to attack."

"Well, Gran-Gran went out on vacation with Pakku, so she won't be back until next month. Did Jet say when he would be...er...lighting the house?" Sokka asked.

"No. Just trying to make sure that this house is vacant the day---that means by 12:00 midnight, no one should be here---Jet plans to attack."

"Where are we going to stay?"

"There's a spare room in my Uncle's tea shop. I'm pretty sure he'll let you stay there for a couple of days," Zuko suggested.

"Hey Nui, you think your mom'll let you stay with us for two days? And what about you Zuko, Mr. Mehn would allow you to sleep overnight at the tea shop, right?" Sokka asked suddenly.

Both Zuko and Nui glanced at each other, then at Zuko curiously. Nui was the first to answer. "Yeah?"

"Uncle would let me stay...but what are you up to?"

"Jet's not as dumb as he poses to be. If this involves me and my sister's lives, we have to be sure about everything. It's not impossible for Jet could pull a 180 and shock us all. And from what my dad's told me from his military experiences, you always have to expect the unexpected. You guys are back up in case Jet's not alone," Sokka instructed. Katara had stopped crying so she could hear her brother take charge. If she wasn't so depressed about the possibility that she might die in three short days, there'd actually be a smile on her face from the appreciation of the leadership skills her older brother possessed. "Don't worry, sis'. We'll be okay. I promise."

***-------~*~-------***

"Zuko! I thought you said there'd be a bed in here," Sokka complained after walking towards the back of the small tea shop with his belongings in his hands.

The spare room had two bamboo-colored roll out mats stacked on the far side of the fairly diminutive space. It was decorated with a couple of framed pictures displaying mugs with a hot beverage steaming from its surface, fields of tea leaves growing fresh, or Zuko's uncle beaming bright smiles while he held a ceramic cup letting out steam. The walls were painted a dark yellow color, while the floor's surface had the appearance, and the texture of yellowish-brown bamboo.

There was a water dispenser in the corner, along with a supply of short, white disposable cups and a wide dark brown bowl sitting on the stand a little ways away from the water dispenser. A couple of other things, like pillows and blankets were stationed at the front of the room.

"I didn't say that. I said it was an avaible spare room. All I guranteed was vacancy," Zuko countered, putting down the suitcases he carried for his girlfriend.

"Ugh," Sokka groaned.

"Aye, man, Zuko, where are we supposed to sleep? I only see two mats, and I know 'Tara gets one 'cause she's a girl, and I'm just assuming that Sokka gets one too, so..." Nui says, following Katara into the room.

"You guys could get comfortable in the corners. There's extra pillows and blankets," Katara suggested, dropping the rest of her things onto the floor.

"Yeah, I guess," Zuko sighs.

"What do we do now?" Nui says after looking around the room.

"I don't know. We could just stay here and be safe," Sokka offers. He rolls out a mat and plops down on the thin replacement bed and starts unpacking some of his clothes. His sister was already almost at the bottom of her overnight bag unpacking her clothes.

"That'd be the best thing to do," Zuko said.

"It's late now anyways," Katara added.

"Like that's stopped us before," Nui smiles and pats both the siblings on the back as they chuckle lowly.

"So here's a better question, what are we going to do for the next couple of days?" Katara asked on a more serious note.

"Well, you all could help me and Uncle around the shop. It'd make things more easier to bare around here," Zuko said.

"Work? Do we get paid?" Sokka asked.

"I have no idea. You'd have to ask my Uncle."

Katara gets up, carrying a bundle of clothes in one of her hands, and heads for the door. Before she leaves the room, Sokka's calling out to her, "Katara, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I'm going to get ready for bed," she answers.

Zuko walks over to her and places his hand on the side of her waist. "Hey, let me show you where that is."

"That just better be all you're showing her," Sokka growled as Zuko walked her down the hallway.

After leading her to the bathroom door, Katara steps into the bathroom, and clutches the door, right as Zuko opens his mouth in an attempt to say something. No sound comes out, though. Katara raises an eyebrow at him and gives him a small smile, "You can't come in here, you know."

Zuko smirks at her, and Katara turns around and lightly closes the bathroom door so she can change into her sleepwear. He leans on the doorframe and waits for Katara to finish.

Zuko's silent the entire time he waits, and so is Katara.

Zuko leans off the door and allows Katara to open it and stand out. At that moment, he could hardly think. Seeing Katara standing in front of him, her long brown hair loose and falling down to the small of her back, with nothing on but a dark blue spaghetti-strapped tank top and short white shorts got his mind off of the reason they were here and on to some....other thoughts.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, and Katara was just staring at him, watching him dart his eyes around her body. His gaze definitely made her more uncomfortable than she already was, so she decided to clear her throat to get Zuko's attention once again.

He blinked a couple of times and gave Katara a small smirk, while she chuckled nervously.

"I'm really sorry I got you into this," he whispered to her.

She looked away from him and towards the ground for a quick second before answering,

"It's not your fault. We're both just tied to someone who's not totally sane."

"I never wanted---I didn't even_ think _that I'd put your life in danger. This is my fault, I know it is, and this whole thing would not be happening if I'd just stayed in California," Zuko says. He punches the wall, and it becomes dented from the collision.

"Don't say that. If you would've never came back, _this_,"----Katara tips up and kisses Zuko quickly----"_that_ wouldn't have happened. I don't think I can even _live _without that. It's not your fault that Jet's so crazy. And if I do die--"

"Katara, don't even say things like that. I won't let that happen."

"Alright. But if these are my last days, let's just make the best of them, okay? Something to remember," Katara says and kisses Zuko once again. Unlike the one before, this one was slower, more romantic and intense.

"Wait....you mean...?" Zuko asked, grinning.

"No, you _perv_! My brother's in there! I'm just saying, we should just stop worrying for one minute and just relax. When the time comes, we'll worry about it. Okay? Gosh,_ boys_..they're all pervs," Katara joked as she walked down the hallway, Zuko trailing behind her with a dumb smirk on his face.

***-------~*~-------***

The sun shone brightly the next morning. It's warm rays casted through the window of the spare room. There were birds outside chirping and singing in a melodic way, flying around the cherry blossom trees Iroh had planted around the walls of the tea shop. Zuko was the first one to wake up, well that's what he _thought_.

The lights in the tea shop were on, along with sounds coming from the kitchen. Zuko carefully got up from the floor, hopefully not waking any of the other teens in the room. He left the spare room and walked cautiously into the tea shop.

There weren't anyone in the tea shop's dining area, but the noises in the kitchen got louder as he neared the door. He peeked into the room before he entered.

Zuko's breathing steadied once he noticed it was his uncle standing at the stove. He walked into the room, where his uncle was heating up a kettle. The kettle wasn't quite heated yet, so the sounds coming from the kettle weren't disturbingly loud. Yet.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Zuko asked Iroh, who took a seat at the far side of the kitchen. Iroh smiled, letting wrinkles on his face be seen more clearly.

"Nephew, I always must have my cup of tea," Iroh answered. Zuko wasn't sure if that answered his question, but he dropped it and just leaned on the wall.

"I could ask you the same question, too, Nephew," Iroh said.

Zuko sighed. "It's complicated."

"I have time," Iroh pressed on, still wearing that warm smile on his elderly face.

Zuko gave his uncle a short-hand version of the situation that he'd found himself in. His uncle watched him closely, listening to every word that he'd given him until Zuko had finally finished explaining everything that he could (all except the _real_ reason of the house fire).

"I am proud of you, Nephew. Protecting those close to you. But have you ever considered any of the other possibilites?" Iroh asked.

"What _other_possibilites? There are no others," Zuko said. What could his uncle be talking about?

"Well, Jet is not as he seems. He's an intelligent young man and he could be setting you up," Iroh reasoned.

Zuko quirked an eyebrow, "How could Jet be setting me up?"

"I don't think that Jet has told you everything that he's planning to do. Look at it from his perspective, Zuko. Do you really think that Jet would have come up with a plan _this _easy for you to escape?"

The tea kettle screeched from the stove burner, cutting off any answer that Zuko could have given his uncle. Iroh went over to the stove and grabbed the kettle, pouring the steaming water into his tea cup.

"What is that noise---" Katara said sleepily, dragging her feet into the room, with Nui right next to her, eyes half-way closed. The two drowsy teens glanced at the older man in the room, who was blowing his tea off.

"Hello Mr. Mehn," Katara greeted after she finished yawning.

Iroh smiled, setting his tea on its saucer. "Good morning, Miss Katara and gentleman."

Nui stretched then greeted Zuko's uncle also.

"Would you all like some tea?" Iroh asked the group of teens.

"Sure," Katara smiled.

Iroh grabbed an extra tea cup from the cupboard above the stove and poured the remaining steaming liquid into it. "Jasmine, ceylo, camomille, or ginseng tea?"

"Camomille, please."

Iroh walked over to a stack of tin boxes, and grabbed a camomille tea bag, dropping it into Katara's tea cup, handing it to the young girl. Katara said "thanks" once again and joined Iroh at the small table.

"You should get dressed, Zuko. The shop opens in a few minutes," Iroh directed to his nephew. Zuko heaved a sigh, grabbed his uniform from the corner of the room, and left for the bathroom.

"Mr. Mehn, since we are staying in your tea shop, we can help you and Zuko out in the shop," Katara offered, taking a slow sip from her tea.

Iroh smiled, "Thank you, Miss Katara, but do you really want to spend today working with us?"

"I don't mind. It's the least thing we could do," Katara answered. Nui stepped over to her quickly, bending down to whisper, "We? I didn't volunteer for anything."

Katara elbowed him in the chest. Nui groaned walking away from his child-hood friend, rubbing at his chest.

"Well, I don't have any extra uniforms lying around, but there are a couple of extra aprons. You and your friends can wear those," Iroh sipped his tea, "I thought there was another one of you, was I mistaken?"

Katara shook her head, "My brother, Sokka, is still asleep in the spare room."

Iroh nodded his head.

Nui left the room, "I'll go get him."

As Zuko passed the spare room, he heard pounding sounds and Nui yelling, "_Wake up, Sokka! There aren't any mushrooms in here, you're dreaming! Get up, you lazy bum, you're snoring and we have work to do!!"_

Zuko quirked his good eyebrow, shaking his head while he entered the kitchen. "Does that happen on a regular basis?" Zuko asked Katara.

"Yeah, but it's worse on school days."

_***-------~*~-------***_

After a long day of working in Iroh's tea shop, the group of teens were exhausted. Iroh had already left the teens be after the last customer ordered his cup of tea to go. The shop was still disheveled, so they weren't completely finished working. Katara was cleaning the pots and cups in the sink; Nui and Sokka were bussing the tables in the cafe area; Zuko was counting the profit in the cash register.

"Gosh, Zuko. I can't believe you and you're Uncle do this alone," Sokka said, wiping his sweaty forehead with his arm while he bended down and wiped the table's surface.

"When you get used to it, it's not that hard," Zuko replied.

"Easy for you to say. You're just standing there counting," Nui interjected, grabbing leftover dishes from a couple of tables and heading to the kitchen to the pile them on the counter.

Katara cleaned the dishes quickly---there were stacks of saucers and tea cups stacked on the other side of the counter, dripping wet.

"I bet you wish they had a dishwasher," Nui said, while he unloaded the dishes for Katara to wash.

Katara chuckled, "Yeah, sort of. But I don't really mind."

"I mean, c'mon, who likes to clean?" Nui asked her.

She groaned, "I don't mind cleaning; it's not that big of a deal to me."

"Weird," Nui laughed, after setting the last saucer on the counter and leaving Katara to wash the dishes.

"Ugh, I'm tired. Zuko, you help clean. I'm taking a break," Sokka said, plopping into a chair.

"You're lazy. I'm not helping you; I've been doing this by myself forever. You can do it for two days," Zuko reasoned, closing the cash register.

He left the cafe area to visit his girlfriend, standing over the sink with suds all over lower arms and hands.

"Hey, you okay in here?" Zuko asked Katara. She half-turned, and gave Zuko a smile as her reply.

"You'll be okay, you know that right?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Zuko glanced at her, while she continued washing the dishes. He reached over and turned the faucet off. She had confusion etched all over her face as she faced Zuko. He bended down and kissed her, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Zuko--" Katara managed to say as she gasped for air.

He cut her off before she could finish, "Stop worrying, Katara. Nothing will happen to any of us. I'll make sure of that," he reassured her.

_Could you, Zuko? He thought to himself, all the while his Uncle's words echoing throughout his head, "Well, Jet is not as he seems. He's an intelligent young man and he could be setting you_ _up.......Do you really think that Jet would have come up with a plan this easy for you to escape?"_

* * *

_**There's part 1 of the end of the story. Jet is back and angry and is plotting some type of revenge! What is it? Will Zuko and them escape the wrath of Jet?? **_

_**You never know---**laughs evilly. =D_

_**Dudes and dudettes, all you guys, please review to let me know you're still reading!! Thanxx!!**_


	13. The End, Part 2

_***-Part II peoples!! This is almost it--its getting to the end now, wow....I can't believe it. I'm sad to see it end, but...anyways read Part II and we'll talk!! =D**_

_**Oh wait, my disclaimer...well we all know I own nothing...just another obsessed fan (and I'm LOVING IT!!) =D**_

* * *

Part II

Isn't it weird how now Zuko's realizing just how precious life is? The day before his inevitable death----when Jet planned to burn him to ashes. _Stop thinking like that, stupid_, Zuko scolded himself. Tomorrow was _not_ his death sentence. He'd made everyone (including himself) safe by relocating everyone to his uncle's tea shop._ No way was Jet going to set this place on fire_, he thought. Then his uncle's mysterious words crept through his head again and made him wonder if he really was protecting everyone.

What if Zuko was playing exactly into Jet's plan? What if Jet knew that Zuko would come here? Should he just pack everyone up and move them back into their houses, in case Jet was really using their homes as a decoy to where he really _was _going to set the fire? Zuko couldn't do that; it was too late to back out and take a huge risk by moving back to their houses.

But maybe his uncle was right. Maybe what Jet had told him was part of a bigger plan. Because who tells someone when they plan to ignite their house on fire and watch them burn alive inside? No one smart. From what Zuko remembered about his days with Jet, he wasn't that intelligent, and often he didn't think most things through. So maybe this _was_ a one-step plan.

And hopefully he evaded the possibility of death tomorrow. Hopefully.

"Worried?" Katara asked against Zuko's chest. She was nuzzled against him, her neck craned up so that she could see her boyfriend's face. Zuko looked down at Katara and caught her eyes for a moment, quirked his eyebrow at her, while he pulled Katara closer to him.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, his eyebrow still raised. Katara looked away from him, then pressed her hand against his fabric-covered chest.

"I don't know. It's just, for a moment, I felt you tense----like you were thinking about something serious," she replied.

He watched her ball some of the fabric of his tank top in her small hand then heaved a sigh as he ran one of his large, pale hands through Katara's wavy brown, waist-length hair. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Do you think he's serious? Jet, I mean?" Katara suddenly asks, releasing her hold on Zuko's top. Zuko sighed again, then closed his eyes for a minute.

"Yeah, actually, I do. But I don't know why he's dragging you into it. It's really just between him and me; the coward doesn't want me to go down alone."

"Mind if ask you something; what was it that made you two enemies?" Katara asked. Zuko pulled himself from off the ground and pressed his back to the wall---Katara now looking down at her hands resting on her lap.

Zuko didn't like to go back into the past and talk about the situation, really. It brung up so much memories, it was almost overwhelming. But he had to tell her, it was only fair.

_"Well, it's a long story..but here it goes-----_

_In much simpler times, when I was scar-less, and Jet was completely sane, we were best friends. We'd met in fourth grade, when I was new in town. He was in my class, and we started hanging out all the time---at school and off campus. We hung out so much, we even started to think alike. Sometimes, we didn't have to talk, we could relate on a psychic level somehow. Like we could read each others minds._

_Our friendship became stronger and stronger over the years---we even considered ourselves brothers. I'd go over to his house, and he'd come to mine. Jet and I came so familiar with each other's parents, it was like having another set. We were inseperable. _

_Then the summer after our seventh grade year, everything basically just fell to pieces. I sunk away from social-life, became insecure because I'd attained a scar that covered half of the left side of my face from my father. And Jet had moved. Without a simple goodbye or anything. At that time, he was the first---and only---friend that I could truly count on. The only friend I had. I couldn't get into contact with him no matter how hard I tried. It was like he just vanished. _

_With Jet moving, it was hard to get over the fact that I was alone. Nobody really cared for me. My mother disappeared; my father didn't give a shit about anything that involved me. I felt like I had the appearance of a monster---that everyone I met would just laugh about me behind my back. I was cursed with depression then. The only person I thought I could count on was myself. Felt like the whole world was against me._

_When my eighth grade year began, I was a complete wreck. I'd attempted three fail attempts of suicide, and I basically just hated people. I hated everyone who I came into contact with. _

_And then I'd met you and Sokka and everyone else. Though almost every one of you were younger and a little bit immature than I was, I felt just a little secure being with you all. I'm glad I let you guys in my life._

_The year passed by, and Sokka and I left middle school and you guys. I was alone again, because at the time, Sokka was going through the break-up phase with Suki, and started dating a girl named Yue. He spent alot of time with her, and I hate being the third wheel. So I stuck by myself._

_Anyways, I wandering the halls one day, and I swore I saw someone fairly familiar. He was surrounded by a couple of guys, joking and laughing around together. I knew it was Jet, without even being within 10 feet of him. It was easy to recognize him---he hadn't changed at all. He just got older. And taller. But he was the same brown-haired, copper-skinned guy I called my friend._

_But, when I saw him, I didn't approach him. I just glanced at him, and kept walking. Jet had attained new friends now, and I knew I mustn't interfere. Even though it was so hard for me to accept that Jet didn't need an emo kid like me in his life. Especially when he had such a greater group of friend to hang with. The past was the past----I had to learn to accept it._

_Leaving the lunch room one day in my sophmore year at Kyoshi, I'd bumped into this tomboy-looking girl. She had alot of guy friends walking behind her who were going into the cafeteria. They came to a sudden hault when the girl had staggered back._

_She was a small thing---short brown hair and three marks on each of her cheeks; dirt covered skinny jeans and a tight polo shirt that had "Freedom Fighters" emblemed on her shoulder. Her eyebrows were furrowed at me when she burst, "What the hell?"_

_The girl stared at me for an awkward moment, gawking at the flame-red scar occupying the left side of my face. I groaned at her and made an attempt to just ignore her and walk away, but a heavy-set guy stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "She asked you a question," he said._

_I started fuming then looked at the guy dead in the eyes, "Move the __fuck__ out of my way."_

_"Hey, hey, hey...what's the problem here?" someone said from behind the small group of people standing in front me. A head appeared behind the guy playing as the girl's bodyguard. He looked over his shoulder, then stepped to the side and allowed a tall, brown-haired guy through._

_Jet stared at me until something flashed across his face, realizing just who I was._

_"Whoah, Zuko? It that you, man?" he'd said._

_"Yeah, it is," I said simply, watching Jet's reaction._

_"Aw man, I haven't seen you in forever! Dude, you remember me, don't you?" Jet asked._

_"Yeah, Jet, I remember you," I smirked._

_"You know this guy?" the bodyguard guy asked, pointing a meaty finger at me._

_Jet nodded, "Yeah, we go way back. Man, I can't believe this. It's really you, man. Whaddya been up to?"_

_"Nothing special," I answered. Watching Jet react like this, even made me crack a smile. Here he was, acting like we hadn't seen each other in ten years, when, in actuality, it's only been two years and a half._

_"I still can't get over this, man. But, um, yeah. You look different. How'd you get that scar?"_

_I tensed, then looked away from him. Such a simple question made me wince, like he'd just slapped me. I dreaded that question; it brought memories to light that I wanted to erase completely from my mind. "I'd rather not say," I replied, hesitantly._

_"Cool, it's okay. So hey, high school's great, right?" Jet smirked, sizing girls who passed by._

_I nodded my head in reply and Jet started to introduce me to his friends, "..and that's Smellerbee right there. I met these guys at the place I'm staying at now."_

_"You don't live with your parents?" I asked. Jet's eyes sort of gleamed for a moment, it looked like, but it passed. He glanced at the ground quickly, darting his eyes back to me._

_"My parents died in a fire three years ago. I live in a foster home now, with these guys," Jet confessed, gesturing his hands out to the two people on either side of him._

_I didn't know how to respond when he'd told me that. It wasn't anything I'd thought I'd hear from him. I knew it bothered him, I could just tell. Because he'd acted like it wasn't a big deal. But his parents died, both of them. That's not something you'd just say lightly. Especially out of the blue like that._

_Jet acted like he was in charge, like he was someone respected. After I'd met him again, I sort of started to hang with him for awhile. He'd even made me an honorary member of his group, "Freedom Fighters", that's what they were called. We talked still, but we weren't close or anything that came close to that. We both just could relate on some serious notes, and the rest we didn't really have anything in common._

_I noticed that Jet was a way different person than he was when I knew him--really everyone's different after elementary school. But Jet, he changed for the worse. He cheated on most every girlfriend he had, got in fights almost everyday over a bunch of small bullshit, he over-reacted over everything, and he had this crazy obsession with getting revenge on anyone who'd done him wrong. _

_Like once this freshman guy had accidently ran into Jet. The guy looked at Jet funny then got lost in the crowd. When the bell rung, Jet went to find the guy and gave him a concussion. _

_Even though I hung out with Jet, me and him weren't the best of friends. We had a lot of disagreements. Most of the time we'd end up fighting. Other people thought nothing of it, just thought we were two friends just playing around. Then, it got to a point where me and Jet didn't even talk to each other anymore. If anything, all we did was fight. That's all._

_One of our major disagreements was how he was so dramatic. Jet freaked out everyday. He got suspended more than I did. The teachers hated him. Students feared him. The only way to avoid his weird wrath was to ignore him completely. _

_Anyways, his whole resolve for dealing with problems, especially problems dealing with vengeance was exaggerated. And I hated it. There was something about it, the feeling of being the one with the last word, that got Jet aroused. It got out of control, so I called him out on it._

_"What the hell, Jet? That kid gave you the wrong answer by mistake!" I yelled at Jet, looking over to the small, scrawny kid holding an ice pack over his swollen, bruised eye._

_"How do you know that? He could have been making a mockery of me the entire time! He deserved to be taught a lesson!" Jet growled, throwing a glare at the kid over my shoulder._

_"You need professional help," I said. Jet stared daggers at me, then stepped up in my face._

_"So the socially-challenged emo kid is telling me that I'm the one who needs help?" Jet laughed._

_"Least I'm not a coward; attacking the weak and innocent," I countered._

_Jet's eyebrows furrowed--thick and brown. "You calling me a coward?"_

_"What, are you a parrot? You heard what I said. Since you're so anxious for a fight, why don't you try me?" I challenged Jet. He laughed again._

_"You? Fight me? Don't be serious, Zuko. You can't possibly handle a blow from me," he laughed._

_"Really?"_

_I rocked back, holding the cheek that Jet had just punched. I removed my hand from my face, then chuckled with a sinister grin on my face before I had Jet tumbling on the ground----astonishment etched all over his face. I delivered blow after blow, and received a couple from Jet and before we knew it--we were in a practical death fight. _

_Two teachers tried pulling us apart, but they were weak, they couldn't even attempt to break us up. Both of us were bloody and battered before campus police finally pulled us away from one another. If they didn't, one of us would probably be dead._

_Lead outside by a campus policeman, Jet---handcuffed and covered in blood, just like me------started yelling and cackling, "You'll pay for this, emo freak! I WILL HAVE THE LAST WORD, SCAR FACE!!!! I WILL!!!"_

_The policeman had Jet dragged outside the building before Jet could even hear me yell, "Fuck off," in reply. _

_I guess you could say that was the moment we became true enemies. The day I came back from suspension, Jet's friends ignored me like I was just another unfamiliar face in the crowd. They'd blamed me for Jet ending up in a psychotic ward decked in a strait-jacket. _

"Then, I hadn't heard any word about Jet until you'd told me he'd switched back to Kyoshi. When I actually saw that you were dating the jerk, all the hate and anger I'd tried to push from my mind came spilling over in overwhelming heaps and I couldn't help myself not to want to break you two up. I had to. Jet didn't deserve someone like you. And you don't deserve to be in the middle of all this crap Jet and I've created. I'm sorry," Zuko had finished. He ran his fingers through his messy, ink black locks.

Katara had watched him the entire time while he told her the story. She never took her eyes away from him, somehow shocked at the entire thing. Jet had never told her much about himself. She never knew anything about his parents; never knew they died so horribly. Jet definitely hadn't recovered from it. It was obvious he had accumulated so much inner rage that it became too uncontrollable to bear. That explained his short temper and his irritability.

Like Zuko, Katara felt like she had a connection to Jet also. She'd lost her mother in a fire, so she understood that feeling of emptiness---a hollow hole---in your heart, the place where the love of your parents could only fill. Jet had it worse, he'd lost both at the same time, so maybe she didn't understand just what grief and resentment swirled around in his head.

"I told you, Zuko. It's not your fault," Katara said.

"Yes, it is, Katara. I know it is, so why don't you just stop lying to me, okay?" Zuko suddenly outburst, jumping up from his position on the floor. Katara glanced up at the anger etched all over her boyfriend's face. Then she sighed and grabbed at her knees.

"Everything okay in here?" Nui asked, peeking his head through the open doorway. Zuko looked behind him.

"It's fine," he answered, then turned back to Katara, "Sorry," he'd said in a voice that was barely audible, before grabbing his red polo shirt from off the floor and walking out the door.

Nui watched Zuko walk down the hall before he entered the spare room where Katara was staring off into distant space. "He didn't mean it," Nui said, breaking the thick tension that floated through the air between them.

Katara exhaled, "I know he didn't. It's just, I wish this whole thing would've never happened. It's really my fault. If I_'d _listen to Zuko and my brother, Jet and I wouldn't have been dating. If _I'd _never let myself fall in love with Zuko, then Jet wouldn't be the one holding all of our lives in his hands. It's all _my_ fault for being so stupid. It's _my_fault Zuko carries this huge burden on his shoulders, like_ he's _the one who dragged us all into this big jumbled mess. When it really was_ me_. I drug Sokka and you and Zuko all into it. Damn it, why am I so _stupid_?"

"Katara, it's not anyone's fault this is happening. You can't prevent falling in love with someone, and you can't predict or control anyone else's actions. Stop stressing yourself out so much, okay? Just....chillax," Nui advised, rubbing circles on his friend's back.

"How can I do that when I'm going to die tomorrow?" she choked out, breaking into sobs. Nui cradled her into his chest.

"You are not going to die tomorrow. None of us are. Relax. Stop thinking like that, okay? Just stop, you're only hurting yourself."

"Nui, why are you so calm about this? Shouldn't you be freaking out or something like that?" Katara managed to ask. She felt Nui's stomach contract while he laughed.

"Do you remember the time Sokka and I froze our asses off building our first snowman only to have it snowballed by you?" Nui asked without answering the original questions.

Katara thought back to her days back in Alaska, back with all of the snow covering all the land. Just thinking about it brought happy memories of her and Sokka and Nui joking around like little kids should. She laughed after the look of her brother's young, angry face flashed in her mind's eye after she'd thrown the hugest possible snowball she could and toppled the very first snowman Sokka had ever built.

"Yeah, I remember," she smiled.

"What about the time when we all ate pounds and pounds of your grandma's chocolate-chip cookies and were strewned across the floor, too stuffed to even roll over?" Nui recalled.

"How can I not remember that? It was only a week or so ago," she laughed.

"If you just keep thinking of all the good moments that happened in your life, you'd forget about what's up ahead for tomorrow," Nui said.

"I guess you're right," Katara admitted, laughing as memories crept up in her head.

"Of_ course _I'm right," Nui smirked, then nudged her shoulder playfully.

-----------------------------------------

Zuko threw on his polo shirt, then walked down to the serving area, where his uncle was sitting at one of the booths, sipping a cup of tea like he usually is. Zuko took a seat at one of the tables across from him. "Hello, Nephew," Iroh greeted as Zuko plopped onto the chair.

"Uncle, I've been thinking alot about what you said," Zuko said, resting his head on the palms of his hands.

Iroh set the tea cup on the saucer. "Really," he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, and I'm wondering if what I'm doing is the right choice," Zuko admitted, running his hand through his messy, ink-black hair.

"Well, Nephew. I cannot tell you whether to take one path or the other. That decision is yours to make alone. But, I will tell you this. Sometimes, it's the smallest decisions that change our life forever," Iroh says, taking his cup and the saucer from the table, and walked out of the room

Zuko looked over to his uncle while he left, a somewhat dazed expression on his face. _Why do you always leave me with riddles? _Zuko thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------

* * *

**_*-Well now we know Jet and Zuko's history, huh? Craziness...but yes. ONE MORE PART LEFT!!! What'll happen next? Will Jet win? Will Zuko and Katara have to say goodbye? It's all up in the air and you won't find out unless you guys review!!! Clickity click that button and I'll get the next chapter up soon as possible!! =D_**


	14. Part 3: The Flames

**Nothing But Flames---THE END**

_So let the flames begin, so let the flames begin...._

In only thirty minutes, the clock would strike midnight, announcing that the dreaded day has finally arrived. Katara was surprised at how fast the time went by. But most of all, she hated that the time would pass quickly when she wished it would stop, and how slow it would pass when she wished for it to fast forward. Nervous sighs erupted from her throat as she walked down the hall in a process to get to the bathroom. Her mind was spinning so crazilly, she hadn't noticed that Zuko was coming out just as she proceeded to go in. The abrupt clash of bodies finally brought her to reality.

She stared up at her boyfriend like he was a foreigner she'd never seen before. His eyes were still and direct, the complete opposite from her big, lost azure eyes, darting around in confusement. Zuko's stare was unbreakable, even though Katara couldn't look him in the eyes.

Katara lowered her head, so that her eyes would not meet Zuko's any longer. She redirected her gaze towards the floor. There was nothing she could say to him. No, that was a lie. There was so much she could say to him at that moment. Because they may not have another moment like that if Jet continued with his plans.

"Zuko...I," she started slowly.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. It's just...this whole thing is complicated. I hate that I've dragged you into this mess," Zuko cut in, resting his large hand on the side of Katara's face to bring her eyes to his.

"Zuko, I don't care who's to blame for this, okay? Stop blaming yourself," Katara answered, staring up into his honey brown eyes.

"You don't understand," Zuko sighed, "I could _lose _you tonight, Katara. That's hard for me to accept."

Katara jumped up and kissed him. Zuko was shocked, but he eventually got over that and responded to the kiss. When they finally broke away, Katara spoke, "Didn't you tell me not to speak like that? You can't speak like that either. Even if these are our last moments together."

"Aww, what a great sappy moment, you guys," Nui said from the other end of the hallway. Sokka was standing next to him, watching the two with his childhood friend.

Katara looked away from Zuko and laughed at the two guys.

"You two better not have been doing something that I wouldn'tve done," Sokka lectured, his statement pointed at Zuko.

"Sokka, still!?" Katara sighed, running up to her brother and grabbing him in an excruciatingly tight hug. "No time for that."

"I just want you guys to know, whatever happens tonight, I'm with you guys all the way," Nui said after Katara released her brother and Zuko walked down the hall to join the group.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, hi-fiving Nui.

"We're all in this together, right?" Sokka said. The group went silent for a moment. Sokka looked at the three faces staring at him. "What?"

"Sure, Troy," Katara said sarcastically, then laughed as she said, "This isn't High School Musical."

Sokka smirked. "Alright, alright, I get it."

"I love you guys," Katara said as she reached her arms as far as she could to touch all three guys and grab them into a group hug. "No matter what," she added.

After the group hug, the four teens went into the spare room and talked for a couple minutes----the conversations varied in topics. Before they knew it, the clock had finally struck twelve midnight. And then their problems began.

* * *

The mirrors burst into thousands of endless reflecting shards, exploding all around the four people in the room as two silhouttes of young men appeared before them. One stood tall and lean, with two weapons clutched at his side, and the other was obviously shorter than the latter, positioned like he was ready to fight. The four in the room jumped from their relaxed positions and stood on the mirror-cluttered floor. A couple shards stuck through the skin of Zuko's bare feet, and pierced holes through the fabric of Katara's white socks, but the stinging pain wasn't anything compared to what was about to happen.

The taller silhoutte stepped out of their shadow, with a lop-sided grin decorating his face. Chestnut-brown hair matted the guy's forehead. It was then the accusations of the man were confirmed. He was definitely Jet---no doubt about it. Katara winced in abhor once she realized that what was happening was not a horrific nightmare---but a terrible event of reality occuring right before her.

"So obvious, Zuko. Did you believe for a moment you could escape me by coming here? To your _uncle's tea shop_?" Jet questioned, without a fair greeting to the group of teens in various positions in the room. The two friends-turned-enemies stared deathly cold glares at one another before Zuko took his turn to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked simply. Jet chuckled, a sound filled with nothing but humorless mockery. He left Zuko's question unanswered as he made a swift attempt to land a blow on Zuko's face. Luckily, Zuko saw the move before Jet could make it possible and countered it, clutching Jet's forearm and twisting it back. Jet winced in pain and discreetly bent to knock Zuko on the floor with a floor sweeping kick. Zuko fell onto the ground, mirror shards seeping through his skin. He reached to pull them out, but Jet was already darting towards him with two fish-hook shaped knives pointing in Zuko's direction. Zuko instantly forgot about the pain caused by the mirror shards and defended himself by blocking the attacks Jet made.

When Jet found an opening to stab Zuko, Katara made a rush to help him. Swiftly, a tomboy-ish looking girl emerged from the doorway to defend her leader against the forces of Katara. The girl was armed with her own weapons, strapped by a heavy-duty rubber band on her left calf. Katara was defenseless---her only weapons being her fists.

The lack of weapons didn't stop Katara from landing three successful blows on the tomboy----a kick at her right knee, and two punches at her chin and her left set of ribs. The girl, who was obviously used to fighting others, seemed unharmed by the attacks Katara delivered to her and instead punched Katara in her stomach while she pulled a weapon from the place on her calf.

Katara coughed momentarily, but the punch was nothing. After all, she did hang around a lot of boys. And Toph, who could punch just as hard---and maybe even harder---as a guy. She's had worse. Katara was about ready for any attack the tomboy had prepared for her, but the girl disappeared from her sight momentarily. Pain shot up from her upper arm, and she felt blood trickling down her skin. The tomboy had grazed Katara's skin with a knife. The gash filled with blood, and the pain was erupting quickly. But Katara still had to fight. No matter the pain she had to endure, no pain would be worse than dying.

The girl stepped back into Katara's range of eyesight. She was almost smirking devilly, but Katara was glaring deathly cold daggers at the girl as she watched her blood pour from the deep cut. Katara pushed the pain aside and began to charge after the girl.

On the other side of the room stood Nui and Sokka, who watched the two duels unfold silently. They were poised and ready to fight, but Zuko announced when Nui and Sokka wanted to team up with him to defeat Jet, that this fight should only by one on one with Jet. So neither boy knew what to do to make themselves useful during the night battles.

Sokka stood in the glint of the smashed windows with clear view of the outside world around the tea shop. At the corner of his eye, he saw movement that did not belong to any flying plane or helicopter. Curiousity overwhelmed him, and he had Nui follow him out of the shattered windows of the spare room. The two young men discreetly walked around the building where there was a shadow gracing the roof of the small building. Sokka furrowed his eyebrows then glanced at Nui.

"What?" Nui asked.

"There's someone up there," Sokka stated, his eyes placed firmly on the rooftop. Nui glanced above.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nui asked his almost life-long friend with a questioning look.

"I'm gonna go up there," Sokka stated plainly.

"How?!" Nui asked him with eyebrows up high.

Sokka redirected his glance to Nui. "You're gonna boost me up there."

Nui just stared at him a minute in silence. "You're not serious, are you?"

"As serious as a heart attack," Sokka grinned. Nui looked at him once more before letting out a low groan as he walked over to the corner of the building. He crouched down and intertwined his fingers together so that it could fit one of Sokka's feet.

Sokka walked over, and saw a small ledging above where Nui was positioned. He put one of his feet into the palms of Nui's hands and began to hoiste himself up, along with the help of Nui.

"Would you hurry it up already? Holding you up here isn't exactly easy. You're not that light, you know," Nui complained after Sokka took a moment of hesitation before he decided how he was going to get on the roof. Sokka glanced down at Nui, who was struggling to hold him up. He grabbed at a brick protruding the wall to help better himself of making it atop the roof.

"Fine, fine," Sokka replied as he grabbed hold of the roof. He balanced himself on the ledge as he climbed ontop of the roof. After Sokka was on the roof safely, Nui watched him walk off to approach the shadow he thought he'd saw.

Nui stood on the damp grass, wondering if he should go up there to join Sokka. And even if he could get up on the roof with him. Nui scratched his head as he pondered the thought, and then something caught the corner of his eye. He glanced to his side, and saw nothing, so decided that maybe it was just some flying creature. Then it appeared again and Nui creeped over to where the silhoutte was moving.

After nearing the shape in subject, Nui noticed that it was grasping something in it's hand. And that something was overflowing onto the ground like water from a faucet. Nui scrunched up his face, wondering just what the substance was that was soaking the ground. Not until the silhoutte illuminated himself by the glare of the streetlights did he realize that the subject wasn't just some wandering person strolling the tea shop at night. It was one of Jet's followers. Leaking a bottle of gaseline around the tea shop.

* * *

Zuko managed to get the intruder into a headlock, with Jet's hands clawing for release. Of course, Jet wasn't going to give up without a fight. He elbowed Zuko in the ribs simultaneously, causing Zuko to slightly lose his deathly tight grip on Jet as he coughed heavilly, searching for air. A cold smirk graced Jet's face as he wrapped the curved end of his knife around Zuko's arched neck. He yanked Zuko upward so that he and Jet were eye-to-eye. Zuko coughed a couple more times before realization took in.

The metal wrapped around his neck was shockingly cold, like the ice-cold water poured on bare skin. Zuko glared at Jet with his one good eye, before he kneed Jet in the groin. Jet dropped his grip on his hook, and held at his private as it throbbed and ached in pain.

Jet's fish-hook was still hooked on his neck. He took the curved knife from being caught on his neck and gripped it in his hand like a sword. Luckily, he knew how to handle weapons like this. Of course, the weapons he handled were larger...but this would do for now. Beggars can't be choosy.

Even though Jet was in agonizing pain, he still struggled himself up to fight Zuko. Writhing in pain would have to wait. He had to kill him. He just had to.

* * *

The battle between Katara and the tomboy moved into the cafe area where the tea Zuko's uncle made was served to the customers. The two girls were knocking down tables and kicking around chairs to land cuts on one another. In the ten minutes they'd been dueling, Katara had managed to make six successful wounds on the other girl's body----two gashs decorating either side of the girl's stomach, one cut across her face, and a fresh wound gashing blood across the skin of her shoulder, just barely missing her throat.

The girl was also successful in cutting Katara. There were the first two cuts she delivered early in the battle, then four others: one minor one across the back of Katara's neck, another bloody gash across her back, cutting off the fabric that once protected the skin; and a gash on either one of the backs of Katara's legs, deep enough for the white tissue to be visible.

They were both enduring unfathomable pain; but each held an unpenetrable poker face, like they'd been playing blackjack all their life. Neither one let the girl see how much pain they were really suffering. How bad that burning sensation felt as it seeped to parts unharmed by the battle. The need of quitting was stronger than anything they could imagine.

But neither could quit. For Katara, it was a fight for life or death. She had to keep fighting. She had to forget the pain of her wounds. For if she didn't, the agony of death would come upon her and swallow her up into its black hole of nothingness.

* * *

**"**What the _hell_ are you doing?" Nui snarled at the guy pouring gasoline all over the shop's exterior and windows.

The guy in question glanced around his shoulder, where Nui was glaring deathly cold daggers at him. The follower didn't answer, but instead continued pouring as if he had heard nothing.

Nui scoffed, a sarcastic grin flickered on his face. "So we wanna play the quiet game, huh?" he said, then answered his own question, "Fine. We'll do it your way. Your mistake."

Nui swiftly knocked the gasoline bottle from the guy's hands, earning a shocked expression from the follower. Nui went for the kill----sending blow after blow, kick after kick, even attempting to headbutt the person who jepordize the lives of him and his friends.

Of course, the fight wasn't easy. Even though Nui had the advantage of being taller and evidently older, the boy wasn't going down without putting up what he had to offer. Nui delivered his attacks, but they were also countered and defended by the boy.

But he didn't care. This boy was messing with his life. With his friends' was determined to make sure nothing went terribly wrong. Trying to make sure no one would die. And this boy interferred with his plans. He was making his life and the people he cared for lives a living nightmare. Nui was headstrong. And nothing would shake him out of the feeling of wanting this person to die, even if he wasn't the head guy in charge. He would murder him.

* * *

"Get over it, Jet! Katara doesn't want you!!" Zuko yelled as he blocked an incoming attack from the fearless leader sending blows similtaneously aimed for him.

"I don't give a shit about her. I came here to kill you. She's just bait," Jet snarled, eyes darting wild and angrilly between his hook weapons and Zuko's face.

"So its between us, huh? What, are you still not over it?" Zuko replied with just as much ferocity as Jet had.

"HELL no, I'm not over it. You ruined my life, Zuko. _My. Fucking. Life_. That's not shit you take lightly. You turned the school against me. You made me live in a damn pysocho ward for a fucking year. You stole my girlfriend. How the hell do you expect me to be over it?" Jet lunged for Zuko, but Zuko had quickly dodged the attack, leaving Jet backwards on the ground.

"It isn't that serious to be doing all of this!!" Zuko yelled, kicking Jet once before jumping on top of him and headlocking him once again.

"Yeah?" Jet struggled to say, under the pressure of Zuko. "Do you know---no, do you have any_ idea _how bad you fucked up my life??" Jet had snarled, and by the end of it, he had Zuko on the ground with his tanned-hands wrapped around his neck. Jet's eyes were glazed over, but he refused to let his emotions go. He refused to cry and show his weaknesses to Zuko.

There was a loud scream from the other room that made both men turn towards the doorway. Shuffling noises became evident and then a figure appeared. "_Get off of him_."

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Sokka asked the intruder who was circling the roof. The intruder jumped, unexpecting to hear a voice so close to him. The intruder only laughed---a sound deep, throaty. Sokka was already pissed to the extreme; his patience had already ran out the minute he saw one of Jet's gang members swing for his sister.

"I asked a damned question, idiot," Sokka snarled, balling his fists.

The intruder turned to face him, a bottle of gasoline open in his hand. "Am I supposed to be_ afraid _of you?" he asked sarcastically.

Sokka laughed a minute. Humorless. Before notice, he'd pushed the intruder off the roof, the gasoline spilling on him as he screamed and plunged towards the ground. Sokka watched the guy fall, landing on figure on the ground.

A sadistic grin appeared on his face. "_Who's bad_?"

* * *

The boy was attacking Nui quicker than he started out. Nui's attacks were slowing down---he delivered his attacks full blown at the beginning of the battle. He had to catch his breath. That was the reason why the boy was gaining on him.

Nui's breath was short and labored. His energy was dying out, and his ability to counter or defend the attacks coming at him was weakened. The boy delivered blows non-stop. Punch after punch. Kicks and the whole nine yards.

As he went to counter an attack coming at him from his muted challenger, something caught the corner of Nui's eye. He looked up, and at first, he'd thought his eyes had deceived him. But, no, there was something big falling from the roof. Nui furrowed his eye brow for a quick second, before darting out of the way, leaving a stunned intruder crushed under a larger intruder.

Nui heard bones crack.

* * *

"_Katara_...." Jet purred, with an almost seductive glaze in his eyes. Katara stood, unbalanced, in the door way. Blood trickled down her body, thick and slow. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face in blood-matted clots---the loose hair swaying wildly back-and-forth before her face. Cuts were slashed in countless places all over her body, but yet she stood to the best of her ability to face him. "You shouldn't have come in here."

As discreet as a snake, Jet had Katara's arms locked in a position that disabled her from using her arms. She didn't have enough energy to fight him off, all of it was almost lost in the duel she'd just come from.

"But I guess that's what I like about you. You don't listen," Jet teased, tightening his grip on her.

"Let her go, Jet. You said it yourself it's only between me and you," Zuko said, pushing himself up from off the ground. Jet looked towards Zuko.

"I know what I said. This is what I'm doing," he snickered, "How much do you wanna live Zuko?"

Zuko, baffled by the question, stumped over and glared at Jet in confusion. "What?"

Jet gave an annoyed look at him, "It's a simple question. How._ Much_. Do. You. Want. To. Live?"

Zuko didn't reply to his question. Jet, obviously impatient, tightened his grip even further on Katara to the point where it felt like her bones were cracking. She wimpered in his clutch.

"Fine. We'll make a deal. Either one; I kill Katara in front of your face, or two; you both just burn in flames. Which one sounds good to you?" Jet smirked.

"Stop dragging her into this," Zuko snarled, "If you want to kill somebody, kill me."

Katara's eyes bugged at his bold statement. What is he doing? "Zuko...no..." she managed to stutter out.

"_Stay out of this_, Katara. You want someone to die? We'll fight until that happens," Zuko challenged.

Jet cocked his eyebrow, unlocking Katara's arms and thrusting her onto the ground with a thump. His eyes were darkly hungry, pupils dilated and boring holes into Zuko's own orbs.

Katara looked at the two boys---no men---hunched before her. She couldn't believe it. All of this time she thought that it was because of her that this had all happened. But, the two boys already had a dark history with each other before she had even came along. It was obvious this wasn't just some fight. This was a battle of pride.

She pushed herself up, slowly, the pain erupting in her arms and legs as she tried standing up again. "_Please, _Zuko," she begged. Zuko cut his death glare at Jet to glance at his girlfriend battered and bloody by his side. "Don't.."

"It's the only way for this end. Don't worry, Katara ," Zuko replied, trying to put a smile on his face for her. She cried then, the tears flooding her eyes, and spilling on her blood-crusted cheeks. He grabbed her in a hug, then told her, "You have to get out of here. I don't want you to see this."

She looked at him through blurry eyes, before nodding her head and limping out of the doorway to leave the two blood-thirsty teens to their death battle.

* * *

"You will die here tonight, because I'm gonna rip you to fucking shreds," Zuko snarled, once Katara had left the room. Jet cackled.

"_You? _Get real, Zuko. You won't get the chance; you'll be burning to ashes."

"_Fuck _you, Jet," Zuko replied with venom obviously dripping from his tongue as he rushed to Jet, instictly grabbing the hook Jet had pulled out to defend himself. Zuko twisted it with his bare hand, twisting Jet's hand in the process. He'd let go with a grunt, and Zuko took the hook and used it as a weapon against his opponant. The two were fairly matched-----each in the possession of a weapon and their strength.

Zuko struck and struck---each harder than the first, more force than the second. His motivation was to keep Katara safe, happy. The only way to do that was to make sure this guy in front of him was dead. Zuko's eyes were dark, almost devishly evil as he dodged and countered every attack Jet had made with the little strength they both had left.

There was no way Jet would be able to beat Zuko. He was too determined to not be defeated. Yet Jet pressed on, getting slashed and hit each time. He knew, for his health, he should have quit. But his pride would not allow him to do so. He would not quit, there wasn't a way in hell he would even think of doing that. Jet had got a couple of shots on Zuko, but they were minor. Didn't compare to anything Zuko had on him.

"This is it, Jet," Zuko breathed out, watching Jet stagger backwards, blood splatting across the wooden floor. Jet looked up, surprising Zuko when he let a slow, devilish smirk spread cockily across his face.

"Oh no, my friend," he'd said as he reached into his ripped pocket. There was something small and rectangular-shaped clutched in his hand. Zuko looked at it, confused. What was Jet pulling?

"Your death has just begun."

Jet pressed on the rectangular shaped object, an reddish orange light danced in middair. He let go of his hold on it, but the orange light still danced. He glanced at Zuko as he threw the object out of the busted window. Zuko realized what the object was once large, violent flames burst out once the object had hit the ground. It was a lighter.

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed, fury boiled in his blood as it pulsed through his veins. "_Bastard!"_

He rushed towards Jet, his hook pointed straight in front of him. And aimed at his heart.

* * *

Katara barely made it out the shop, she was drained completely. Like the Energizer Bunny's batteries had finally died. Lifting her foot was like lifting a ton of bricks, every step was more agonizing pain. Her eyes found a large body splayed across the ground as she staggered forward. If she looked closely, she would have realized there was a body under the one she saw.

"Katara! What happened to you?" she heard someone yell from some side around her. She looked to her left, and saw Nui advancing towards her.

"I fought...one of the people with Jet," Katara managed to utter. Nui was injured, she noticed, but the injuries weren't as plentiful or damaging as the ones gracing her body.

"Damn...you look pretty beat up," Nui said, surveying his friend.

"Shut up...I won," Katara commented.

Nui chuckled lightly, then his tone got more serious. "I'm just glad your okay."

"What...what happened to Zuko?" he asked, bracing himself for the worse.

"He's...he's fighting Jet. He doesn't want anyone to interfere," Katara informed him. By the end, she was bawling, losing her balance in the process. Nui steadied her, holding her lightly as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm scared, Nui...Zuko could die tonight, because he's trying to protect me. I don't want him to die for me!" she cried out. Her body was in pain as her chest heaved up and down as she sobbed hysterically on Nui's shoulder.

"Katara? _What the hell_...who did this to you?" Sokka's voice suddenly said. The two looked around to find Sokka, stunned, walking up to his sister.

"Shit dude, you scared me," Nui said, recovering over the fact of having Sokka pop up out of no where. "Where'd you come from?"

"I climbed off the roof, but that isn't important," Sokka briefly stated, then turned toward his sister, "Who_ did _this to you, Katara?"

Katara repeated to Sokka what she had just told Nui, her voice still cracked from the tears she had yet to recover from crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked worridly.

"I'm fine, Sokka, just tired and sore," she reported to him.

"Good," he said, then looked at his sister, "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you."

Katara moved over slowly so that she could embrace her brother---even though it was painful for her to do so. "I love you, Sokka."

"I love you, too, sis," Sokka replied, watching over his little sister.

"You guys, I don't mean to break up this little Kodak moment, but the shop is on fire," Nui said, staring blankly at the flames rising from the back of the tea place.

Sokka's head snapped back. The place was engulfed with flames, dancing and rising in blood-red and orange flames. The sight was quite horrible. Katara pushed herself from off of Sokka, making a pathetic attempt to run.

"Katara! Where are you going?" Sokka called out, watching his sister stagger forward.

"Zuko's in there! I can't....he can't...he'll_ die _if he won't get out of there!!" Katara screamed at her brother, even though they were only a couple of feet apart.

"No, he won't," Sokka stated, matter-of-factly. Katara looked at him, "How do you know that?"

"Because he loves you. Somehow he'll figure out a way to get out of there. That's the type of things you find yourself capable of when you're fighting for the ones you love," Sokka said, his tone indicating he held knowledge as to what he was telling her.

"So what are we going to do, then?" Katara asked her brother, after she broke the silence that occured between the three of them.

"We're going to wait," Sokka said calmly. Katara and Nui stared at Sokka. "For Zuko."

* * *

Jet fell down in a lifeless heap onto the wooden panel. Zuko glanced at Jet on the floor, then back to the flames erupting behind him. Sweat clung to his bloody body, his hair matted and damp with perspiration. Zuko looked to the door, the walls were ablaze in violent, hellish flames. He shook away the fear that seemed to engulf him, then ran through the opening and into the cluttered cafe area. Chairs and tables were strewned across the floor; there was even blood splattered across the floor.

Zuko racked his brain for the quickest way out of the shop safely and alive. While darting his eyes across the inferno hell, his eyes locked on one heap on the floor. Zuko focused his eyes, noticing that the heap was a person. They were battered and bloody, motionless. Dead. _Must have been Katara's opponant_, he thought.

The fire around him started to seep through his head. He started to get woozy, staggering towards an opening free from fire. His vision blurred, and it became harder and harder for him to focus on his goal. Which was to get out of there. Zuko felt like he had a fever, the heat was unbearable for him. He fought the urge to collapse, fought with all the will and strength left in him.

There was definitely no way in hell he wouldn't get out of here. No way he would disappoint her. He couldn't do that, not after all that she had went through tonight. All his reason to push further were right beyond that opening. He just had to get there.

* * *

Two o'clock in the morning. Katara leaned on her brother, staring at the flames bursting out all around the shop. She watched the shop, hoping for some sign of movement----any sign to where Zuko was. At least indicating he was alive. That was all she had hoped for.

"What if...what if he doesn't make it out?" she asked softly, looking down towards the ground.

"He will," Sokka assured, "He has."

Katara cocked an eyebrow at her brother. Sokka motioned towards the shop, ablaze in fire. There was a leg, she saw, move from an opening of the shop. Her heart leaped. There was another leg in motion. And then, she saw a head of shaggy black hair.

"ZUKO!!!!" she'd shouted, desperately trying to run to his side, falling down every couple of seconds in the process. Zuko had collapsed on the ground once his body made it out the only free opening. He was coughing violently, blood splotting out every few seconds.

"Zuko...I almost thought...I almost thought I'd lost you. I can't....I couldn't...I'm so happy you're alive!" she sobbed, her tears falling on his bare, bloody and scarred skin.

Zuko tried smiling, ignoring the pain inflicting him. "I had to make it out. I wouldn't lose you, Katara. I wouldn't let that happen."

Katara smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks.

* * *

"Just where do you two think you're going?"

The two siblings turned towards the living room, where their father, Hakoda, was posted on the sofa, drinking a cup of coffee with today's newspaper in his other hand. His thick brown eyebrow was quirked up at his children, watching them as they turned away from the front door.

Sokka sighed. "The park; we're meeting a couple friends there."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Hakoda asked, directing the question to his daughter.

"Dad...I'm fine," Katara said.

"Are you sure? I mean, shouldn't you be resting in bed and recovering from the incident?" Hakoda asked, skeptical about the whole idea of letting either of his children leave the house.

"It's been almost three months since the fire at the tea shop. I'm okay," Katara assured, leaning down to pat her father's broad shoulder.

Hakoda looked at Katara one long time, then at Sokka before he set his coffee down on the coffee table and heaved a deep sigh. "I'm really against the whole idea of you two going anywhere----what with everything that has been going on while I was overseas. And especially after the whole ordeal that had both my children's lives in jeapordy," Hakoda started, glancing between his children as he made his statement. Katara sighed, looking down at the floor as the memory creeped back inside her mind, still fresh as ever. Sokka had the feeling they wouldn't be able to leave the house no matter what him and his sister pleaded. He huffed, beginning to take off his jacket just as his father began back again.

"But, I guess you two are going to have get out the house sometimes, so-----"

"Thanks, Dad!" Katara exclaimed, leaning down again to hug her father. She began to head towards the door, along with her brother before their father made one more statement.

"Now, you two promise me you're going to stay safe," he said. Sokka huffed again, all the while his sister had a huge grin on her face.

"Promise," they both said in unison, rushing out the door.

"_Whew, man_," Sokka said, "I thought we'd _never_ get out of there."

* * *

"Why are we at the park, again?"

"Yeah, I agree with Sparky. It's freezing out here," Toph complained.

Nui rolled his eyes, "You guys are a bunch of wimps; it's not even cold out."

"Easy for you four over there to say-----three of you have lived in like, blizzard weather for half your life and Twinkle Toes has some freak obsession with air and crap," Toph said.

The group laughed at her statement, watching Toph and Zuko shiver from the cold weather. Aside from everybody else, Katara was a little spaced out. Her mind was focused on something else, and she couldn't help thinking about that fire...the fire that had almost took her's and most of her friends' lives. The fights in between those fires that took Jet's life and the lives of two of his companions. All in order to protect one another. She hadn't realized how strong the bond between her and her friends were until they were set against the most chaotic time of their life.

Her eyes were distant, hardly even registering the faces before her. She went to sit under a tree----hoping that the rustling of the tree's leaves would somehow calm her thoughts.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Zuko asked his girlfriend as he stared down at her still body sitting on the grass.

"I'm sorry," Katara replied lowly. Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know..." came her reply. Zuko smirked, before a chuckle had escaped his throat.

"You worry too much, c'mon," he said, outstretching his hand for her to grab in order to get up. "It's over, we won."

"I know but...it's just..." Katara started, then trailed off.

Zuko went serious for a moment. "We can't change the past, Katara."

Katara still looked distant, her eyes kept trailing off behind him, like she was still thinking about the incident. Zuko stared at her for a long while in silence. He kissed her, then grabbed Katara close to him in a suprisingly warm hug, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she cried softly on his chest.

"Hey you guys, let's take a picture!" Suki called out.

"Yeah, so that means you and Emo Boy have to stop being sappy over there," Toph joked, pointing to Katara and Zuko as the two walked back to the group.

Suki ran to some random person jogging down the trail and politely asked him to take her friends' picture. Suki stood beside her boyfriend, Sokka, a huge smile on her face and a grin on Sokka's; Nui had bunny ears behind Sokka's head; Aang waved with a grin plastered on his face; Zuko hugged Katara close to him at the end of the group; and Toph let a small smirk appear on her face as she sqatted in front of everybody, being the shortest one out of them all.

The flash clicked, and the teens released their poses as Suki went to the person and thanked him kindly, taking her digital camera back to the group to show it to her friends.

There was alot of chatter about the image, especially Sokka complaining about the bunny ears behind his head. Katara couldn't help but laugh at her friends, holding Zuko closer.

That random person may have not noticed how strong their friendship was in the thirty seconds it took to take the picture. He didn't know what they've been through in the past couple of months, or the meaning behind the scars across their bodies. And that's what made the photo so special to Katara when she plastered it to her wall, because it was something that her friends had went through with only each other to rely on. It may not have been all of them who were there during the battle, or the time they spent in Iroh's old tea shop. She loved them all for being there to make memories.

"Hey, stop spacing out, 'Tara," Nui said, waving his hand in front of Katara. She giggled, snapping out of her trance.

"Here's you all's tea. Enjoy," Iroh said, placing the tray of tea in the middle of the table.

"Thanks, Iroh," Nui smiled. Iroh bowed.

"So, is it good to be back?" Sokka asked with a grin on his face.

Iroh had a warm smile on his aged face as he replied, "It's wonderful." He walked back to the kitchen, smiling the entire time. Hey, even though his old shop had burned down in the fire, Iroh was able to still have his tea shop, just at a new, refurbished location.

"Aw, I'm happy for your uncle, Zuko," Suki gushed, taking a sip from her cup.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "I'm happy for him, too."

**_A/N: Disclaimers for Avatar and its characters and the song by Paramore 'Let the Flames begin, I own nothing. So...I guess it's over now, huh? AWW MAN. Gosh, you guys, it's been so long, like a year...oh man, dudes...i'm going to stop babbling now, but for one last time, click that button and leave a review please!_**

**_=)_**


End file.
